La Nacre Dorée
by lennyxxx
Summary: Quand Hermione, attristée par la disparition de ses parents, tombe sur un mystérieux livre du fond de la Réserve, l'ombre de son ombre surgit et envoie tout valser. La folie arrive. Quant à Malefoy ? Le prix de son repentir ne sera que plus élevé.
1. Chapitre 1

******Mot de l'auteur :** Bienvenus sorciers, moldus, et autres créatures magiques ! Aujourd'hui il fait plutôt beau, et j'ai bien envie d'aller faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse _(plus de poudre de cheminette...)_ HAHAHA. **hum.**

Donc voilà.Je suis ici pour vous présenter le **CHAPITRE 1** de ma fanfiction intitulée **_La Nacre Dorée_**, qui sera je pense, plutôt différente des autres Dramione _gnan-gnan_ ou à ascendance _Drama-queen_, puisque je n'aime pas vraiment les morts improbables, où les repentirs illogiques, **hihi** :B.

Là, j'écoute **The Smiths** et je viens de me rendre compte à l'instant que le générique de **Charmed** était tiré de leur chanson _How soon is now?_. C'est toute mon enfance qui prend un sens là. _(parenthèse inutile.)_

**BREF**, vous aurez compris que je souhaite de tout coeur que ce début de **Dramione**, bien qu'il puisse paraître _plat et commun_, **ne le sera pas** (gravez bien ceci dans votre tête, les boursouflets). J'annonce aussi que je travaille régulièrement ma façon d'écrire, et, entre autre, je m'inspire assez du style de Rowling notre Wizard Queen of the Universe (Merlin prie pour elle), de Musso mon Dieu du roman, Gayle Forman, Douglas Kennedy, et de nombreux autres auteurs, mais en fait, on s'en fout comme de notre première chocogrenouille, hein.

Sur ce, je m'auto-lance un Silencio bien placé et vous laisse à votre lecture. On se retrouve en bas... **Bonne lecture :3 !**

******Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste est entièrement à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**La Nacre Dorée.**

Chapitre I.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Il était dix-sept heures à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, lorsque Hermione Granger entreprit une balade dans les jardins magnifiquement sculptés de l'établissement historique. Une légère brise fraîche s'amusait à entortiller les jolies bouclettes caramélisées de la jeune fille, alors qu'un ravissant coucher de soleil teintait gracieusement le ciel bleuté de plusieurs reflets dorés et orangés, qui se répercutaient délicatement sur sa peau aussi soyeuse que laiteuse.

L'adolescente esquissa un léger sourire ; la guerre, auparavant si destructrice et nocive, avait définitivement pris fin plusieurs mois en arrière, lorsque Lord Voldemort rendît l'ultime souffle de sa vie, aussi obscur que les Enfers. Cependant, les cœurs et les esprits avaient été plus meurtris que jamais lors de ce sanglant massacre, autant pour Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley ─ qui avait perdu son frère aîné, Fred─, mais aussi pour la jeune fille ; pour protéger ses parents d'origine Moldue, Hermione leur avait lancé le sortilège d'Oubliette, qui leur fît oublier l'existence de leur fille unique et les poussât à déménager loin d'elle et de toutes ces horreurs cachées du monde, dans le seul but de les protéger des forces du Mal. Mais le sortilège ayant opéré sur une durée beaucoup trop longue, Hermione n'avait pu annuler la magie réalisée.

Elle les avait condamnés à une vie sans enfant.

Elle s'était elle-même condamnée à devenir orpheline.

Et sa vie s'était achevée en cet instant.

Les deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Harry, avaient tenté tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour la voir de nouveau sourire et reprendre goût à la vie, mais ce fut sans grand succès. Hermione s'était laissée aller dans une profonde léthargie, allant jusqu'à rompre avec Ron, le garçon qu'elle aimait depuis toujours et avec qui, malgré les évènements passés, elle avait pu connaître une belle histoire d'amour, et faisait son possible pour éviter le regard tranchant ainsi que la présence de Harry et de son amie Ginny. Noyée dans son chagrin, elle s'était plongée plus qu'à l'accoutumée dans les livres et les études, essayant tant bien que mal de s'acclimater au fait qu'elle n'avait plus de parents sur qui elle pouvait compter, ces personnes qui auparavant la chérissaient plus que n'importe qui. Souvent, lors des premiers instants de sa solitude, elle laissait les piètres sanglots tordre sa gorge…

La douceur dont faisait preuve les derniers jours d'été s'évanouissait au rythme du temps, laissant doucement mais assurément, la place à la saison automnale gorgée de couleurs chaudes et apaisantes, qui s'était imposée avec un peu de retard sur le noble château. Le mois de septembre touchait dès lors presque à sa fin. _Plus que quelques mois avant de quitter Poudlard_, se disait parfois Hermione d'un ton étrangement mélancolique, avant de songer à son avenir. Elle voulait faire de sa vie quelque chose dont elle se sentirait fière et digne de ce nom, comme le jour où le professeur McGonagall ─ étant la nouvelle directrice de l'école suite à la mort de Severus Rogue et à la fin de la guerre ─ lui avait annoncé qu'elle était devenue préfète-en-chef dans sa lettre. Après tant d'années durant lesquelles elle rêvait que ce poste lui fût attribué, elle avait vu renaître dans son esprit une petite lueur d'espoir et de fierté, jusqu'au moment où elle sût que son homologue masculin n'était autre que Drago Malefoy, un garçon de la pire espèce qui puisse exister et dont la cohabitation en sa compagnie lui avait été impérative. Un coup de marteau sur le crâne lui aurait semblé moins affligeant que ce cadeau empoisonné.

Une heure passa durant laquelle elle avait essayé de vider son esprit de tout ce qui la hantait ces derniers temps. La nuit tombait doucement sur Poudlard, recouvrant les cieux d'un voile sombre et étincelant d'étoiles. Étrangement, depuis la fin de la Grande Guerre, Hermione craignait cette noirceur maléfique, qui était, à ses yeux, le symbole de la mort et des ténèbres, même après avoir vécu près d'une année dans de sombres forêts. Peut être que la présence réconfortante de ses deux amis lui avait été d'un grand soutien ?

Rapidement, elle s'empressa de faire demi-tour pour retourner dans l'antre du château, la peur lui nouant le ventre.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

La Grande Salle pullulaient d'élèves des quatre maisons de Poudlard, qui discutaient avec beaucoup d'animation dans une ambiance chaleureuse, même pour les Serpentard, malgré le fait que la rivalité avec les Gryffondor prédominait toujours. Beaucoup de sourires pointaient sur les visages des adolescents, en paix avec eux-mêmes, bons vivants, joyeux. Le calme était revenu, le monde se relevait. Harry Potter était le héros de la population, la libération que tout le monde avait tant attendu. Quel bonheur c'était que de goûter à nouveau à cette saveur exquise qu'était la Liberté !

Observant la Grande Salle de ses yeux de lynx, Minerva McGonagall s'attarda un instant sur la doyenne des septième année, Hermione Granger. Les traits tirés, le regard éteint, la jeune fille semblait morne, ces derniers temps. Bien sûr, la directrice savait très bien quelle perte elle avait subit et les conséquences qui s'étaient portées sur elle, et plus particulièrement sur son moral. Même si, depuis la rentrée, elle remarquait que la Gryffondor travaillait toujours aussi bien et faisait l'effort de paraître « heureuse », elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter qu'un relâchement progressif, quoiqu'à cette époque de l'année minime, prenait place au fond de son cœur.

Assise aux côtés de tous ses amis, le professeur McGonagall la voyait discuter assez paisiblement avec la jeune Weasley, cette dernière s'évertuant à lui remonter un peu plus le moral. Non loin d'elle, Harry Potter discutait vivement avec Neville Londubat et Ronald Weasley. Tout semblait normal, en soi… et elle espérait vivement que rien n'obstruerait à la tranquillité qu'avait enfin retrouvée Poudlard, et qu'aucun de ses élèves ne s'éloignerait du droit chemin, ou bien finirait par le retrouver, comme Drago Malefoy. Son regard perspicace s'arrêta une nouvelle fois sur la nouvelle préfète-en-chef de l'école ; elle ne discutait plus et semblait s'être une nouvelle fois perdue dans ses nombreuses pensées…

Il était dommage qu'une personne aussi intelligente et riche de l'intérieur telle qu'Hermione Granger se laissât dépérir après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, au lieu de se prendre en main et d'avancer, le sourire aux lèvres, vers un futur meilleur. De toute évidence, elle était une jeune fille extrêmement sensible et rapidement désorientée lorsqu'un problème s'abattait sur sa famille… Que lui fallait-il de plus que des amis fidèles et sincères pour remonter la pente, alors ?

Minerva McGonagall n'en savait que trop rien à ce sujet. À vrai dire, son élève préférée devenait progressivement un mystère à part entière, comme si la jeune fille qu'elle avait toujours connue flétrissait lentement. Mais les sorciers ne disaient-ils pas que les roses, de n'importe quelle origine fussent-elle, ne refleurissaient pas éternellement, comme les phénix ?

Elle espérait réellement qu'Hermione Granger renaîtrait de ses cendres et ferait éclore sa robe de pourpre aux yeux du monde.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Le festin étant terminé, chaque maison regagna sa salle commune dans le même brouhaha qui avait accompagné leur soirée. Parmi ces personnes, Harry et Ron remontaient jusqu'au septième étage, où le dortoir des Gryffondor demeurait ainsi que celui des préfets-en-chef. Non loin d'eux, Ginny discutait en compagnie de Lavande et Parvati. Cependant, arrivés au pied du premier étage, Harry nota qu'Hermione ne les suivait plus.

**« - Où est Hermione ?**

**- Quoi ? Elle n'était pas derrière toi ? demanda Ron en s'arrêtant.**

**- Si, mais je ne la vois plus…**

**- Bah, attends qu'il y ait moins de monde, tu la verras sûrement, dit Ron, d'un ton sur lequel il feignait n'en avoir cure. »**

Harry ne releva pas. Il se contenta de scruter le rez-de-chaussée bondé, qui commençait néanmoins à se vider petit à petit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aperçût : au pied du grand escalier de marbre, Hermione semblait rassurer un première année de la maison Poufsouffle. Comme une grande sœur, la jeune fille lui souriait tendrement tout en lui passant une main réconfortante dans le dos. Cependant, de son point de vue, il ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer le regard de la jeune fille : éteint et terne, il n'était plus ce qu'il était auparavant. La disparition de sa seule famille l'avait anéantie après la guerre, et Harry ne parvenait pas à la remettre sur pied, même si, il le savait, elle faisait semblant d'aller bien.

Mais il le voyait lui ! Sa meilleure amie n'était plus pareille, il le sentait depuis près d'un mois. Il avait la fâcheuse impression qu'elle se détachait lentement d'eux, qu'elle se laissait glisser dans le puits de tristesse dans lequel elle était fâcheusement tombée. Déjà, elle ne leur rendait plus trop visite, à lui, Ron et Ginny dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, et préférait rester cloîtrée dans la sienne, seule. Les seules fois où il la voyait vraiment, c'était en cours, pendant le repas du soir et rarement à l'heure du déjeuner. De plus, il avait le sombre doute qu'elle faisait exprès de descendre plus tôt prendre son petit-déjeuner, dans le seul but de les éviter, lui et Ron. D'accord, il consentait que leur relation après leur rupture s'était quelque peu ternie, mais la façon dont elle agissait ces temps-ci ne faisaient qu'empirer la situation. Et tout ce que voulait Harry, c'était que ses amis soient réunis, non ?

**« - Alors, tu la vois ? demanda précipitamment Ron.**

**- Non, répondit-t-il après quelques secondes. »**

Foutaises.

**« - Je ne la voies plus… susurra-t-il. »**

* * *

**TADA**. J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de votre avis là, puisque ce chapitre est assez délicat : il pose les bases de l'histoire et rien de spéciale ne se passe.

**Alors?** Déçus, satisfaits, pas encore d'avis précis ? Mon esprit est ouvert à toutes les critiques, la rubrique **Review** est d'ailleurs très bien pour ceci, et je vous invite à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce début :) **_Ah et !_** Les chapitres ne seront pas si courts, les derniers que j'ai écrits d'ailleurs tournent tous autour des 10 pages Words (contre 3 pour celui-ci,_ quelle honte_) !

Ne vous inquiétez pas les ladies, **Drago Malefoy** ne tardera pas trop à faire son entrée... Et quelle entrée, mes chers sorcières (sorciers ?) ! ;)

Voilà voilà, je vous laisse à vos hiboux !

**PS**: les beuglantes auront des réponses tout aussi acides.

**PS²**: les patacitrouilles et autres friandises sont acceptées avec joie.

**Lenny. :-)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Mot de l'auteur :** **LUMOS**! Haha, bien le bonjour les trolls, j'espère que vous allez bien? Et ben moi ouiiii, je profite de mes vacances comme un Serpentard fainéant, hihi :B Je reviens donc avec le **CHAPITRE 2** de _La Nacre Dorée_, plus vite que je ne l'aurai pensé à vrai dire, puisque je comptais publier une fois par semaine mais je me suis dit pour que un début, il valait mieux que je vous publie la suite, pour ne pas que sa "stagne" :3 Alors voilà !**  
**

Je voulais vous dire **merci** pour vos reviews aussi, ça m'a fait plaisir que le premier chapitre vous ait plu :) ! Dumbledore vous bénira pour votre gentillesse.

Sur ce je vous laisse lire tranquillement**.** On s'retrouve plus bas !

******Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste est entièrement à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**La Nacre Dorée.**

Chapitre II.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

« - Plus vite, plus vite… »

Le cours de Défenses contre les forces du Mal touchant presque à sa fin, Hermione ne supportait plus d'attendre tranquillement que les deux dernières minutes s'achèvent, pour qu'elle puisse enfin quitter les lieux de cette salle oppressante et étouffante, qu'elle avait pénétrée aussi rapidement qu'elle comptait en sortir, car elle savait que, deux rangs derrière elle, une paire d'yeux transperçait son dos, essayant de s'introduire dans son esprit pour essayer de déchiffrer tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans le cerveau ─ désormais en ébullition de rage et d'impatience ─ de la jeune fille. Qui d'autre que Harry avait autant de détermination pour ne se préoccuper que de sa meilleure amie durant un cours entier ?

Au moment où la cloche résonna dans le creux des tympans des adolescents, Hermione et Harry ne perdirent pas une minute. En un temps record, la Gryffondor s'était empressée de ranger la totalité de ses affaires de classe et avait couru à une vitesse folle jusqu'à la porte de sortie, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde des personnes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, Harry se trouvant sur ses talons. Derrière, Ron n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« - Hermione, attends ! cria-t-il aussi fort qu'il le put. »

Mais elle s'était volatilisée en l'espace d'une seconde, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de crier gare.

Hébété, le jeune homme regarda partout autour de lui, tournant à plusieurs reprises sur lui-même. Plus de Hermione. Comment, Diable, avait-elle fait pour s'enfuir aussi vite ? Un seul moment d'inattention de la part de l'adolescent lui avait suffit pour rapidement se réfugier derrière un des nombreux tableaux qui faisaient office de passage secret, mais qu'elle n'avait pas pu montrer à ses amis, faute à la crainte prononcée de Ron envers les étroits couloirs sombres qu'offrait le château.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? »

Brusquement, il se retourna pour faire face à son meilleur ami. Les sourcils froncés, le regard interrogateur, Ron le dévisageait d'une façon étrange. Harry soupira bruyamment.

« - Je voulais lui parler. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu de grandes conversations avec elle…

- Pour ça, il faudrait qu'elle nous parle plus qu'en monosyllabe, lança-t-il, amer. »

Découragé, Harry avait fini par s'en aller en compagnie de son ami, les yeux rivés au sol, le regard sombre, presque aussi mal en point que son amie, à qui il ne pouvait pas apporter l'aide qui lui était nécessaire.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

L'oreille appuyée contre le dos du tableau, la respiration saccadée, Hermione se décida à sortir de sa cachette, quand elle ne perçût plus aucun son susceptible de l'obliger à rester cachée plus de temps derrière le portrait. Avec une discrétion sans pareille, elle referma sans le moindre bruit le passage, souffla un bon coup, puis commença à s'apprêter à se rendre à son prochain cours de Métamorphose, lorsqu'une voix lui parvint aux oreilles.

« - Alors, Granger, on fait des cachoteries ? »

Un violent sursaut traversa l'échine de la jeune fille, qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri bref et strident, tout en se retournant pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

Malefoy.

Lui accordant son plus noir regard, elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre lorsque le garçon s'était rapproché d'elle, arborant son air arrogant.

« - De quel droit tu te permets de me regarder comme ça ? cracha-t-il en la toisant.

- Je m'autorise à mépriser quiconque me manque de respect, lâcha-t-elle. Maintenant, si tu permets… »

Ne se laissant pas affaiblir par ce regard vile et insignifiant, la Gryffondor fit volte-face, tandis qu'une mèche de ses cheveux vint fouetter le nez en pointe du jeune homme, qui n'en fut que davantage irrité. D'un geste vif, il lui attrapa le poignet sans la moindre délicatesse, la forçant à faire un demi-tour sur elle-même pour se plonger dans son regard tranchant, d'où débordait une rage cinglante.

D'interminables secondes s'écoulèrent, alors qu'aucun des deux adolescents n'avait prononcé un seul mot l'un envers l'autre ; un combat acharné avait été engagé, par le simple biais de leurs prunelles. Seulement, la raison et l'intelligence reprirent le dessus sur Hermione, qui se trouvait stupide de s'être laissée prendre au jeu de la provocation qu'avait engendré le Serpentard ; dans un mouvement brutal, elle dégagea son poignée légèrement endolori à cause de la pression dont avait fait preuve son adversaire, sans pour autant défaire son regard de ses yeux d'une couleur aussi froide que la glace.

« - Evite de me provoquer, la prochaine fois, veux-tu ?

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, lança-t-il, sarcastique. »

Le mépris se lisant sur chacun de leur portrait, ce fut la dernière image qu'ils se laissèrent l'un envers l'autre, avant de se tourner le dos et de s'en aller une bonne fois pour toutes.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Hermione, qui avait son après-midi de libre, n'avait trouvé rien de mieux à faire que de le passer dans la grande bibliothèque de Poudlard. Chaque fois qu'elle y pénétrait, elle ne pouvait faire autrement que d'admirer chaque recoin de cette immense pièce, gorgée de livres et de connaissance. La vieille tapisserie datant de bon nombre d'années lui inspirait confiance et sérénité, tel un cocon, et lorsqu'elle se promenait dans les multiples rayons de ce lieu fantastique, elle ne pouvait que s'extasier face à tout ce qui l'entourait. C'était devenu un lieu qu'elle affectionnait plus que sa salle commune, beaucoup moins chaleureuse et conviviale que cet endroit à la plénitude exquise.

Avec le but de rédiger sa dissertation de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de quatre-vingts centimètres sur une étude poussée des selkies et des merrows. Après avoir choisi deux ouvrages parlant des créatures de l'eau, la Gryffondor fut tentée de se rendre dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, certaine que des informations plus détaillées demeureraient en son sein, et elle était déterminée à utiliser l'avantage qu'elle avait d'y accéder grâce à son statut de préfète-en-chef.

Poussant la porte de la réserve, la Gryffondor se dirigea vers une des grandes étagères et entama sa recherche, après avoir posé ses deux livres. Rien de très intéressant ne l'interpella, jusqu'à ce que, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de recherches infructueuses, son regard s'accrocha à un petit livre, encadré de deux plus grands que lui. Une aura semblait s'en émaner, et c'est l'esprit intrigué qu'elle s'en empara délicatement.

C'était un épais et ancien manuscrit. Ses pages étaient recouvertes d'un voile fin et doré, mettant davantage en valeur sa magnificence et sa prestance. Sa couverture, d'un marron profond, semblait avoir résisté à toutes sortes d'épreuves infligées par le temps, tant elle était écorchée à certains recoins. Cependant, aucun mot n'était inscrit sur celle-ci, ce qui intrigua davantage la jeune fille. Elle laissa courir ses doigts d'un mouvement incertain sur le cuir vieilli, alors qu'elle fixait la couverture d'un air absent.

Alors que sa main droite reposait au centre du livre et que son regard était plongé dans le néant, elle fut ramenée à la réalité lorsqu'elle perçut un faible chatouillement qui la poussât à se gratter le bout des doigts, tout en observant curieusement les lettres qui se formaient gracieusement sur la couverture en cuir. Une mystérieuse inscription dorée s'était installée, écrite d'une fine et somptueuse calligraphie légèrement inclinée.

_« Lui ouvrir son cœur et son âme,_

_c'est lui offrir son corps et sa vie. »_

Intriguée, la jeune fille ne savait comment interpréter cet énigmatique message qui couronnait le manuscrit, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, la menace qui semblait vouloir s'exhaler du bouquin ne paraissait pas atteindre le moins du monde Hermione, qui n'était que plus fascinée par l'impénétrable écrit qui était apparu sans que personne ne lui ait demandé quoi que ce fut.

D'un geste quelque peu incertain, la Gryffondor ouvrit lentement le livre, mais les pages, d'un blanc crémeux, demeuraient vierges. Hermione fronça les sourcils, son nez se retroussant légèrement par la suite. Elle resta ainsi à scruter ces pages dépeuplées de tout signe de vie, alors que son esprit, lui, bouillonnait jusqu'à l'implosion, tellement son interpellation était à vif et ses questions se bousculaient sans ménagement. Qu'était donc ce livre, et à quoi pouvait-il bien servir ?

De longues minutes passèrent durant lesquelles la préfète s'était mise à chercher par tous les moyens une solution à l'apparition des écrits qui peuplaient le livre. Il lui semblait évident qu'un sortilège des plus complexes devait protéger le manuscrit. Cependant, lorsqu'elle eut en tête une formule assez simpliste, mais dont elle n'était pas sûre de l'utilité dans ce genre de cas, elle ne put s'empêcher d'envisager cette possibilité… après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, Hermione sortit discrètement sa baguette, et, d'une voix claire, murmura les quelques mots qui lui étaient passés par la tête :

« - Révèle tous tes secrets… »

Alors qu'elle n'y croyait pas le moins du monde, les inscriptions apparurent rapidement à la suite du sortilège qu'elle prononçât, illuminant son visage autrefois sombre comme la nuit.

Mais cela dura autant de temps qu'un battement de cils.

Elle perçut un léger toussotement provenant de derrière elle. Dubitative, elle se tourna discrètement pour voir d'où cela provenait, mais elle ne vit rien, à part un groupe d'élèves de deuxième année travailler au bout de l'allée. Elle finit alors par retourner vaquer à ses occupations, quand une jeune fille à la chevelure flamboyante fit son apparition face à elle, un bras appuyé sur le bureau. Sursautant violemment, Hermione étouffa rapidement un cri à l'aide de sa main, avant de fermer brusquement le manuscrit désormais entièrement déchiffré.

« - Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? murmura-t-elle.

- J'ai passé mon après-midi à te chercher ! Je savais bien que tu serais ici, mais dans la réserve…

- Je cherche des informations pour ma dissertation de Défense, se justifia Hermione, dont le cœur battait toujours la chamade.

- Oh, je vois. Dis, en fait, je voulais te demander quelque chose… commença Ginny.

- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-elle.

- Et bien… je voulais savoir si… enfin… tu sais, dans une semaine, il y a la première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, et je me demandais si…

- Je t'écoute, Ginny !

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'Harry aimerait aller chez Madame Piedoddu ? »

Hermione la considéra un long moment, avant d'esquisser un pâle sourire moqueur.

« - Ginny, aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas sa petite-amie, mais…

- Je sais très bien, à qui le dis-tu, rétorqua Ginny en souriant fièrement, mais j'aurai voulu savoir si ça lui plairait. Tu es sa meilleure amie, j'imagine qu'il te confie beaucoup de choses et que tu en sais donc beaucoup sur lui.

- Et bien… commença Hermione, pour être honnête, Harry déteste cet endroit depuis son rendez-vous raté avec Cho Chang. Et puis, honnêtement, c'est un endroit un peu trop… guimauve, non ?

- Merlin merci ! J'avais vraiment peur qu'il me propose d'y aller, s'exclama la jeune Weasley. Cet endroit est infect !

- Oh, je pensais que tu voulais qu'il t'y emmène…

- Bien sûr que non, je voulais m'assurer qu'il n'y penserait jamais. Voilà qui est fait, sourit-elle. »

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel Hermione essaya d'éviter le regard perçant de son amie, qui, malheureusement pour elle, était un peu trop vive d'esprit.

« - Dis, Hermione… A propos de Harry et mon frère…

- Oui ? murmura-t-elle.

- Ils… ils ont l'impression que tu t'éloignes d'eux ces temps-ci, avoua Ginny. Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est à cause de tes parents ? »

A la simple évocation de ses parents, la gorge de la préfète se serra soudainement. C'est vrai qu'elle commençait doucement à s'éloigner de ses amis, à la recherche de solitude et de répit. Elle voulait juste se reposer, souffler un bon coup, penser à n'importe quoi, à n'importe qui… Seulement, ses parents étaient toujours là pour raviver la plaie ouverte de son cœur. Elle s'en voulait terriblement et ça la rongeait. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

Ginny remarqua le soudain malaise de son amie, et s'empressa de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

« - Hermione… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te rendre triste ! Mais… tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous, ne te laisse pas aller. S'il te plaît, chuchota-t-elle à son amie tandis qu'elle lui cajolait gentiment sa tignasse caramel.

- Je sais, se contenta de répondre la Gryffondor. »

Voyant qu'elle ne réussirait pas à la faire parler davantage sur le sujet, Ginny lui déposa un bref baiser sur la joue, ayant conscience qu'elle l'avait assez perturbée pour la journée, malgré le fait qu'elles ne s'étaient pas adressées la parole depuis d'interminables semaines.

« - Tu descends manger avec nous ce soir ? lui demanda-t-elle dans un ultime essaie.

- Oui. Oui, bien sûr, marmonna Hermione en levant brièvement son regard charbonneux dans les émeraudes de la rousse.

- Super, répondit-elle avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme. »

La plus jeune de la famille Weasley lui adressa un sourire compatissant, avant de faire volte-face et de laisser Hermione, seule au beau milieu de la réserve de Poudlard, avec comme seule compagnie sa conscience…

Et cet intrigant ouvrage qu'elle avait méticuleusement camouflé.

* * *

Hum hum hum, voici donc le **chapitre 2,** plus long que le premier, plus court que ce qui va suivre. :B

On commence un peu plus à entrer dans l'histoire, avec ce livre... comment vous trouvez la réaction d'Hermione face à cela, et face à Ginny, à ces amis?

Avouez-le, mes chères sorcières (j'imagine Rita Skeeter utiliser cette formule dans Sorcière Hebdo hahahaaa!) que la petite entrée de **Drago Malefoy** vous a fait un petit effet ! Bon il est encore un peu invisible, et son intervention était un peu banale, mais il est là, et il ne va pas tarder à s'immiscer entièrement dans la vie d'Hermione (**ATTENTION**, je n'ai jamais dit que ça allait tourner au guimauve !)Bref, Malefoy fidèle à lui-même ou non ? :3

Voilà, je vous ai tendu la baguette, maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à formuler le sort et a :

**A** - me lancer un sortilège d'Allégresse

**B**- me lancer un Endoloris bien senti

**C** - ne rien me lancer du tout et partir comme vous êtes venus : EN SILENCE.

A vous de choisir les boursouflets, j'attends votre review :3 !

Ah et! Simple curiosité : **Quel est votre personnage préféré dans la saga ?** :)

Bisous magique, **Lenny**.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Mot de l'auteur :** Helloooo les snargaloufs ! J'espère que vous vous portez à merveille et que la célébration de la bataille de Poudlard du **2 mai 1998** hier ne vous a pas fait pleurer/frissonner/rendu dingue, comme moi haha ! Pour la peine je me suis fait **HP7PART2** et durant les 7 minutes de silence _(oui oui, y'a eu 7 minutes de silence !)_ à 7h du soir je me suis passée les musiques classiques made in HP, bref, que d'émotions mes amis, que d'émotions !**  
**

J'ai l'air d'une fille dérangée et hypersensible comme ça, mais je garde tout pour moi en temps normal, si si ! C'est l'influence _Serpentard_ ça je crois...

Bref, le **CHAPITRE 3** en ligne finalement ! J'essaierai de garder ce rythme de publication, du moment que j'ai toujours des chapitres d'avance (encore 10 pour le coup) après c'est une autre histoire, mais j'essaierai de m'appliquer pour vous (_oooooh_) :3 Merci d'ailleurs pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir comme d'habitude !

Je ne vous dis rien de plus sur ce chapitre (même si je n'ai rien dit en vérité, hihi) et vous laisse le découvrir tranquillement :)

Bonne lecture !

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

La mllechamalow : Contente que le premier chapitre t'ait plu Léa ! Pour les fautes d'orthographes, je le relierai et corrigerait ce qui ne va pas, merci de l'avoir fait remarquer. :)

******Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste est entièrement à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**La Nacre Dorée.**

Chapitre III.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Après que Ginny ait été trouver Hermione dans la réserve de l'antique bibliothèque, la préfète-en-chef s'était résignée à entamer la lecture de l'étrange livre qu'elle venait tout juste de déchiffrer à cet endroit précis, de peur d'apercevoir une nouvelle fois un de ces amis venu la trouver pour une quelconque raison. Prestement, la jeune sorcière se hâta de ranger l'intégralité de ses affaires avant de quitter d'un pas empressé et décidé, la pièce dans laquelle elle avait passé une partie de son après-midi.

Gravissant les imposantes marches de pierres du château, Hermione serrait ardemment le bouquin contre sa frêle poitrine, comme si elle possédait un trésor d'une valeur inestimable, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteignît finalement le septième étage. Se dirigeant vers un des nombreux anciens tableaux qui ornaient les pans des murs, à l'opposé de l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor, elle se posta face au portrait qui dissimulait sa salle commune ainsi que celle de son homologue. Malgré s'être dépêchée pour entamer sa lecture, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer, comme souvent, la toile qui se dressait fièrement face à elle, quoique ce jours-ci inanimée ; une jeune et grande femme se trouvait là, d'une élégance et d'une grâce majestueuses, alors que sa beauté digne d'une des plus grandes déesses grecques aurait pu faire pâlir les plus jalouses des filles, si elle avait eu la chance d'exister en dehors de la prison dont faisait office son tableau.

« - Comptez-vous rester plantée ici à me contempler sans relâche ? »

Hermione laissa échapper un violent sursaut qui la libéra de l'exaltation dont elle faisait preuve depuis une longue minute.

« - Désolée, murmura la jeune fille.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je commence à m'y habituer, de toute façon, rétorqua la femme d'un ton aussi blasé qu'amusé. Je vous écoute.

- _Ecume romanesque_, prononça-t-elle d'une voix sourde. »

D'un geste courtois, la majestueuse peinture ouvrit son bras en guise de bienvenue, arborant un sourire en coin mystérieux et avenant à l'encontre de la jeune préfète, qui pénétra rapidement dans la pièce circulaire faite majoritairement de bois et d'étoffes mordorées ponctuées de quelques touches opalines.

Dans la pièce, aucun bruit ne venait perturber le silence d'or, qui habitait les lieux un peu trop fréquemment dans les appartements des préfets, et pour cause : les deux adolescents ne s'adressaient jamais la parole, en dehors des fois où ils étaient tous deux d'une humeur si massacrante qu'ils en venaient à se cracher les pires insultes au visage, sans éprouver le moindre remord l'un envers l'autre. Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor ne s'entendraient pour aucune raison valable.

Hermione s'avança jusqu'au sofa et y jeta négligemment son sac de cours, trop lourd pour son épaule chétive, avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur le canapé de velours, épuisée de sa journée, quoiqu'elle ne fût en rien exténuante. Sur ses genoux, reposait ce fameux livre qui l'avait tant intriguée précédemment. Pensive, la jeune fille se risqua à contempler une nouvelle fois le bouquin, hésitant à parcourir enfin les premières lignes qui noircissaient ses pages. L'inscription dorée, elle, prenait plaisir à la narguer, tandis que les lettres scintillaient joliment sur la couverture cuivrée. Alors, d'un geste incertain, elle se décida à feuilleter les écrits qui peuplaient le livre.

Si seulement elle avait su qu'il était le gardien d'une magie presque aussi destructrice que celle dont faisaient preuve beaucoup de forces du mal, elle n'aurait sans doute pas pris la peine de s'y intéresser.

Trop impatiente de connaître ce que renfermait le manuscrit, elle sauta la préface, et entama alors la première partie : _« SOMNIFICUS »_, et se plongea dans les potions.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de potions dites _hypnagogiques_ jusqu'à ce jour, pourtant, Merlin savait qu'elle avait lu des dizaines de livres sur la matière qu'enseignait le professeur Slughorn. Sûrement n'était-elle justement pas sensée savoir ce qu'étaient ce genre de breuvages.

Plongée dans sa lecture captivante, Hermione buvait chaque mot inscrit sur les pages d'un blanc laiteux. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi happée par un texte, non sans compter que celui-ci n'aurait jamais dû se trouver à sa portée. Mais cette passion inhabituelle prit davantage d'ampleur quand elle se risqua à lire la signification d'une des potions _hypnagogiques_.

_L'Ecclosia_.

_« L'Ecclosia restera sûrement une de mes inventions les plus attrayantes. Influente, cette potion aura la capacité inouïe de provoquer chez un être vivant un changement d'humeur si irrégulier qu'il en perdra la raison. Passant d'une vive impétuosité à une mélancolie sans pareil, l'individu se verra rapidement soumis aux effets secondaires de l'Ecclosia… »_

« Pourquoi continuer de lire un tel savoir ? Ce n'est pas de ton genre… »

_« Un attachement démesuré prendra alors place en la personne souple au-dit breuvage, qui ne lui laissera plus une seule seconde de répit… »_

Mais pouvait-elle d'ores et déjà avoir un quelconque effet sur Hermione ?

_« La victime ne deviendra alors qu'un simple pantin, soumis à la puissance irréelle et à le goût irrépressible de l'Ecclosia, et ne désirera plus que la saveur envoûtante de la potion… L'esprit sera alors possédé, envenimé par la pression de la potion. À la recherche de soi, rien ne pourra arrêter l'Ecclosia… Jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. »_

Étouffant un hoquet d'aversion, Hermione referma brusquement le manuscrit, alors que ses mains se surprirent à trembler d'une telle force que sa respiration se mit à être aussi irrégulière que les soubresauts de ses doigts blanchâtres.

_Il faut que je me calme_, pensa-t-elle dans l'espoir d'apaiser les spasmes qui la secouaient suite à sa lecture.

Un claquement retentit alors violemment.

Malefoy.

La jeune sorcière se sentait toujours aussi mal, et tandis que son regard croisa les iris glaciales du Serpentard, son souffle ne se régularisa pas pour autant. Comment aurait-elle pu se contrôler face à un regard aussi polaire que celui que l'adolescent lui adressait habituellement ? Une lueur de sadisme se logea au fond des prunelles de Drago Malefoy, qui, ravi d'avoir surpris la Gryffondor, prenait un malin plaisir à la voir trembler. De peur ? Il l'espérait fortement.

« - Quoi ? cracha Hermione d'un ton exécrable.

- Rien, répondit calmement son interlocuteur, après l'avoir considérée quelques secondes avec un de ses regards les plus mesquins. »

Et sans un mot de plus, Malefoy traversa la pièce circulaire avant de gravir quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui le menèrent jusqu'à sa chambre. Sa porte claqua aussi fortement que lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle commune. _Boum_.

Puis le silence revint.

Lentement, Hermione entreprit de s'allonger sur le sofa, sans faire attention au bouquin qui s'était retrouvé à terre lorsqu'elle fût surprise par l'arrivée soudaine de son homologue dans leurs appartements. Elle ferma doucement ses paupières, entreprenant une respiration plus régulière que précédemment. Pourquoi Diable cela l'avait-il mit dans tous ses états ? Elle n'avait pourtant lu que quelques lignes de ce qu'une potion engendrait sur un être humain quelconque.

Elle n'était pas un être humain quelconque.

_Je suis Hermione Granger_, cria-t-elle intérieurement. _Une telle chose ne devrait pas m'arriver par une simple lecture !_

C'était si étrange, la manière dont le manuscrit l'avait empoignée sans qu'elle ne puisse se détacher de son emprise. Sans que sa volonté n'ait pu s'en mêler.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Un énième claquement de porte fit revenir Hermione à la réalité. Se relevant brusquement du canapé, la Gryffondor se tourna vivement vers les escaliers pour apercevoir Malefoy descendre rapidement les marches… mais il n'y avait personne. Sûrement avait-il dû quitter la salle commune pour se rendre au repas du soir.

_Le dîner…!_

Alors que son état l'avait poussé à s'assoupir un peu plus d'une heure, Hermione se souvint qu'elle avait dit à Ginny qu'elle la retrouverait dans la Grande Salle.

Pour une fois, Malefoy et ses mauvaises manières avaient servi à quelque chose.

Promptement, l'adolescente se leva du divan, la fatigue pouvant se lire sur son visage, puis remit en ordre sa chevelure caramel tout en lissant proprement les plis de sa jupe noire, et enfin quitta la pièce en se dépêchant pour ne pas faire attendre ses amis.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

La Grande Salle était bondée et les élèves avaient déjà commencé à manger lorsque Hermione était entrée dans l'immense pièce. À la table des Gryffondor, une tignasse rousse la fit réagir, davantage lorsque le propriétaire de cette chevelure flamboyante la remarqua au seuil de l'entrée. Un sourire vint orner le visage de Ginny, auquel la jeune fille se put s'empêcher de répondre, néanmoins moins assuré que celui d'Hermione, puis elle s'avança calmement jusqu'à eux.

« - Alors, cette dissertation ? demanda la rouquine en enfournant une bouchée de pommes de terre, alors qu'Hermione s'asseyait aux côtés de Harry.

- Je l'ai presque terminée, mentit-elle ; elle l'avait totalement oubliée.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Et toi Ron ? Je suppose que tu n'as encore rien fait ?

- S'il te plaît, mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, d'accord ? grogna-t-il. »

Ce fut ainsi qu'une énième dispute commença entre le frère et la soeur, qui en oublièrent presque Hermione et Harry à leurs côtés, qui, ce dernier demeurait totalement silencieux, ses iris d'un vert irréel sondant sa meilleure amie, d'un sérieux qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« - Harry ? l'appela-t-elle après s'être éclaircie la gorge.

- Quoi ? »

Sa voix, inhabituellement froide, laissa Hermione interdite. Que lui avait-elle fait pour qu'il réagisse de la sorte ?

Ginny, à l'entente de son ton cassant, adressa un impitoyable regard à l'encontre de son petit-ami, qui se calma légèrement à la vue de ses menaces silencieuses.

« - Excuse-moi, Hermione, dit-il d'un ton légèrement réticent. Mais…

- Mais ? l'incita-t-elle à poursuivre, tandis que les deux rouquins les observaient tour à tour.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu agis de la sorte, ces temps-ci, avoua-t-il en baissant la voix. Je veux surtout parler de ce matin : tu m'as ignorée alors que je criais ton prénom derrière toi !

- Oh, je… je suis désolée, Harry, dit-elle, honteuse. »

Les yeux de la jeune Gryffondor se brouillèrent imperceptiblement. Ginny, folle de rage, adressa au jeune homme un regard empli d'une sévérité extrême, alors que le cœur de l'adolescent s'était aussitôt serré à la vue de sa meilleure amie dans cet état de détresse, il lui caressa maladroitement l'épaule.

« - Je suis désolé, Hermione, mais, tu sais, on veut t'aider à traverser cette épreuve.

- Je sais, Harry, je sais, répondit-elle. Et je vous en suis très reconnaissante. Je vous promets d'essayer de faire des efforts. »

Un petit sourire vint illuminer son visage, immédiatement imité par celui de ses trois amis. Peut-être que tout irait mieux, désormais ? Peut-être qu'Hermione replongerait à nouveau dans la joie et la bonne humeur ? Peut-être qu'il n'y aurait plus aucune impasse à son acheminement jusqu'à la guérison de ses maux ?

Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être…

Peut-être que tout ne serait qu'illusion ?

* * *

Alors alors alooooooors ?

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre, les boursouflets ? La longueur était bonne ? Hermione (ou Ginny) n'était pas trop embêtante ? Comment trouvez-vous la réaction d'Hermione et celle d'Harry ? Malefoy ? Le livre ? Un passage préféré, une citation préférée ? :)

Ca fait beaucoup de questions d'un coup hihi, pardon. J'aimerai avoir votre avis sur ce qui vous a plu ou non that's it :B Sinon, l'intrigue commence à se mettre en place comme vous l'avez vu, et je peux vous assurer que le prochain chapitre sera... différent ! Mais chut ! Je ne dis rien d'autre... :B

L'auteure de cette _wizard-fiction_ vous remercie de votre lecture et de votre attention et vous encourage à laisser **une petite friandise magique** à son attention :3

Et la dernière question pour ma curiosité personnelle : **Si vous étiez à Poudlard, dans quelle maison seriez-vous ?**

Bisous de hibou**xxx** !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Mot de l'auteur :** HELLO! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à publier la suite de **_La Nacre Dorée_**, mais disons que je suis en pleine période de révisions de mes épreuves anticipés de BAC et que l'histoire-géo me prend tout mon temps. J'ai quand même pensé à vous ce soir après avoir culpabilisé toute la semaine, hihi. J'espère que le **CHAPITRE 4** vous plaira, mais je pense que oui (enfin j'espère ! quoi, je l'ai déjà dit ça ?) :B

Je vous remercie aussi pour vos reviews, mais j'ai été un petit peu déçu de retrouver seulement deux lectrices pour le** CHAPITRE 3** :( est-ce qu'il vous a déçu ? En tout cas faites moi part de votre avis, c'est vraiment essentiel pour moi, et ça me fait plaisir !

Et sinon (aucun rapport) je sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dit mais vous pouvez me follow sur Twitter, mon pseudo c'est Lynadmissible. Je vous attends les potterheads :3

Allez je vous laisse. **Bonne lecture :)**

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

Constance : Haha merci, je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'ait plu ! En espérant que la suite le sera autant :)

******Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste est entièrement à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**La Nacre Dorée.**

Chapitre IV.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

« - Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous, Hermione ?

- Non, je t'assure, répondit-elle. Je suis un peu fatiguée, ce soir.

- Bon… d'accord, concéda Harry. »

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'engager dans le couloir qui menait à sa salle commune, Harry la héla de nouveau et lui fit signe de s'approcher discrètement. Autour d'eux, les Gryffondor disparaissaient derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

- On n'en a jamais vraiment discuté, mais… ça se passe bien avec Malefoy ? Je veux dire… Il ne te crée pas d'ennuis ? »

Un bref soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Hermione ; elle aurait du se douter qu'un jour ou l'autre, Harry la questionnerait sur Drago Malefoy, ses vices et ses tares.

« - Non Harry, commença-t-elle, mis à part quelques piques lancées de temps en temps, il n'y a pas de problèmes avec lui, ni de coups bas, ni même de plans machiavéliques qui germeraient dans sa tête.

- Je sais que sa famille est tombée en disgrâce après que Voldemort soit mort, mais…

- Je sais Harry, j'étais présente à son procès et à celui de son père, comme toi et tout le monde, le coupa-t-elle. Mais je pense qu'il s'est un peu calmé cette année, surtout que selon les dires, sa mère aurait disparu de la circulation après t'avoir aidé…

- Oui, murmura-t-il, soudain mal à l'aise. Quoiqu'il en soit, le plus important est qu'il se tienne tranquille.

- Et c'est ce qu'il fait, assura-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Bon… et bien, j'y vais.

- D'accord… à demain, Hermione, la salua-t-il.

- Oui, à demain, marmonna-t-elle. »

Les yeux rivés sur le dos de la jeune fille, il la regarda partir et bifurquer à droite, puis il s'engagea dans le couloir menant au tableau entre-ouvert de la Grosse Dame, face à lui. À peine eut-il franchit le seuil de son dortoir et fermé la porte qu'il aperçut Ron, les bras croisés, au pied de son lit.

« - Tu parlais avec Hermione ? interrogea-t-il, plus sombre que durant le repas.

- Heu… oui, avoua-t-il, légèrement consterné.

- D'accord, conclut-il froidement. »

Il n'eut même le temps de lui demander pourquoi que le Gryffondor avait déjà franchi la porte du dortoir et descendait dans la salle commune. Harry soupira en s'asseyant sur son lit, blasé de ces petites crises. Il le savait pertinemment, Ron aimait toujours autant Hermione, et le simple fait qu'une quelconque personne du sexe opposé adressât la parole à sa douce, sans difficulté aucune, le rendait rapidement maussade. En réalité, depuis leur rupture datant de la fin de l'été, les deux anciens amoureux ne s'étaient plus trop adressés la parole, mis à part pour se dire « bonjour » ou bien « au revoir » ; elle ne l'aidait presque plus pour ses devoirs, ce qui le menait à se reporter sur sa petite sœur, qui n'était pas souvent encline à lui mâcher tout le travail. Une fissure s'était lentement formée entre eux, et Harry n'aimait pas vraiment le fait de les voir se déchirer petit à petit.

Et puis, en y réfléchissant bien… elle faisait la même chose avec lui-même, non ?

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

De retour dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef, un silence des plus oppressants régnait dans cet antre peu amène, encore plus accablant que le calme habituellement étouffant dont elle émanait. Hermione serra instinctivement ses bras autour de sa taille, tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient peu à peu. Soudain, de faibles gémissements vinrent briser le silence. Elle frissonna, intriguée. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'avança le plus lentement et le plus discrètement possible dans l'entrée de la salle, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, avant d'apercevoir un spectacle auquel elle ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde.

Les livres, qui auparavant étaient posés sur les étagères de la petite bibliothèque privée des préfets, étaient éparpillés de part et d'autre, à l'envers pour certains, ou bien ouverts pour d'autres, et, au milieu de toute cette paperasse, Drago Malefoy gisait là, à moitié allongé sur le parquet, le dos mal calé contre la bibliothèque, une mare de sang violacée recouvrant sa chemise autrefois aussi blanche que sa peau d'albâtre.

La jeune sorcière ne chercha pas à comprendre davantage ; rapidement, elle se dirigea vers le corps endolori de son ennemi et se laissa tomber lourdement à ses côtés, les sens en alerte, le cerveau en action, en songeant rapidement à une quelconque ânerie qu'aurait fait le Serpentard pour finir par se blesser de la sorte. _Que lui était-il arrivé, par Merlin ?_

Elle nota que son visage ne cessait de perdre de ses couleurs ─même si celui-ci n'en avait pas beaucoup en temps normal─, tandis que d'affreuses grimaces venaient tordre ses traits crispés, dévoilant la terrible souffrance qui tiraillait son corps meurtri, et que de faibles gémissements de douleur sortaient de sa bouche pâteuse.

La panique grandissait peu à peu chez Hermione ; son cerveau bouillonnait, tandis que d'innombrables questions s'entrechoquaient et s'amusaient à faire naître en elle une effroyable migraine. À bout de nerfs, elle ne percevait même pas que le ton de sa voix était beaucoup plus agressif et hystérique qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

« - Malefoy ? Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? cria-t-elle, paniquée. »

Le pauvre souffrant essaya tant bien que mal de prononcer un mot, mais son mal l'élançait si fortement qu'il fut soudainement saisi de violents spasmes.

« - Ton… réussit-il à articuler, non sans peine.

- Quoi ? Mon quoi ? continuait de vociférer Hermione, hystérique.

- Ton li… »

Un épouvantable cri vint couper sa phrase, si puissant que de violents frissons de terreur traversèrent à la vitesse grand V l'échine de la Gryffondor.

« - Malefoy, est-ce que tu m'entends ? (Il réussi à secouer brièvement la tête.) Je vais essayer de voir les dégâts de tes plaies, ça risque de te faire un peu mal, lui dit-elle en essayant de contrôler sa voix, qui ne cessait de monter dans les aigüs. »

Sa chemise, déjà colorée d'un rouge profond, s'assombrit davantage au niveau de ses clavicules. Promptement, Hermione déboutonna aussi vite qu'elle le put l'habit de son ennemi. Dans les parois de son crâne, résonnait encore le cri déchirant du Serpentard qui lui glaçât le sang. Ses doigts frôlaient le corps recouvert de sang, et c'est alors qu'elle ressentit l'anormale froideur que la peau de Drago Malefoy dégageait. La vie commençait doucement à le quitter.

Elle avait seulement déboutonné la moitié de la chemise quand elle saisit la raison pour laquelle il avait hurlé à s'en déchirer les poumons. Au niveau de sa poitrine, de profondes coupures étaient apparues, sans qu'un quelconque objet tranchant ou maléfice n'aient donné l'ordre de provoquer les blessures.

« - Par Merlin… »

Sous ses yeux, les entailles avaient formé une phrase.

Juste une phrase.

_« Lui ouvrir son cœur et son âme,  
c'est lui offrir son corps et sa vie. »_

Une irrépressible envie de vomir tirailla les entrailles de Hermione à la vue de ces mots qui lui étaient familiers, mais ce n'était pas encore le temps de réfléchir et de se poser des questions.

Malefoy était en train de mourir plus vite que prévu.

Ses paupières se fermaient, ses cris cessaient.

C'était la fin.

« - Malefoy ? héla-t-elle. »

Aucune réponse.

_« Un formule, une formule, il me faut une formule… »_

Cependant, Hermione ne connaissait pas énormément de sortilèges de guérison, mis à part un sort plutôt puissant qui pouvait refermer n'importe quelle blessure.

« - Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes… »

Alors, tentant le tout pour le tout, elle brandit sa baguette sur les plaies de l'adolescent, la rouge et or commença à formuler lentement et d'une voix faible le sortilège nécessaire.

« - _Vulnera Sanentur… Vulnera Sanentur… Vulnera Sanentur… »_

Le sang qui s'était déversé sur le sol et ses vêtements souillés, revint, à son grand soulagement, se loger de nouveau dans la poitrine de Drago Malefoy. Cependant, alors qu'elle continuait de refermer les entailles profondes grâce à l'incantation, elle fut soudainement prise d'une fatigue imminente qui la gagnait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait et que le sang du préfet disparaissait. Ses paupières devinrent excessivement lourdes, sa raison l'abandonnait petit à petit, ses sens ne lui répondaient déjà plus... Et, alors que Drago Malefoy commençait à battre lentement des paupières, il vit la pauvre Granger s'effondrer au sol dans une inconscience léthargique, sa baguette à la main et la respiration quasi inexistante.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux, encore éreintée. Roulée en boule à même le sol, elle tenta de se relever lentement, malgré les douleurs dont son corps était empreint, puis elle observa le lieu où elle se trouvait : c'était une grande pièce vide aux hauts murs et aux larges fenêtres, dans laquelle seule une longue table placée à l'horizontale trônait, ornée de plusieurs chaises qui lui faisaient face. Sans aucun doute se trouvait-elle dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Mais où était les élèves ? Et les tables ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y avait personne ?

« - Salut, Hermione, c'est moi… »

La jeune fille sursauta à l'entente de ce ton de voix qui lui paraissait familier. Elle leva la tête en direction du plafond magique, à la recherche de la provenance de cette voix… mais ne vit, bien entendu, absolument rien, si ce n'est les sombres nuages qui planaient au-dessus de sa tête.

« - Je suis venue voir si tu allais mieux, mais tu persistes à rester endormie. J'espère au moins que tu m'entends…

- Harry ? s'étonna-t-elle. C'est toi ? »

Personne ne lui répondit. De plus en plus intriguée, la jeune fille le rappela une nouvelle fois, mais il lui semblait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'entendre mutuellement…

« - Ca fait déjà trois jours que tu es dans cet état… c'est un peu long, tu ne crois pas ?

_- _Harry, où est-ce que je suis ? cria-t-elle dans l'espoir d'une réponse, en vain.

- Tu nous manques à tous : Ginny, moi… Luna et Neville aussi. Et Ron, bien sûr.

- Harry… »

Sa voix se perdit dans un murmure alors qu'elle répétait plusieurs fois son nom, comme une prière, comme un vertige, tandis qu'un faible sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge asséchée.

Soudain, il lui sembla qu'elle ressentît une petite pression au creux de sa main... Comme si Harry la lui avait saisi, tendrement. Elle aurait pu le jurer sur sa vie.

« - Reviens-nous vite, entendit-elle, mais sa voix semblait se perdre dans une bourrasque de vent.

- Harry ? Harry, s'il te plaît ne pars pas ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule ! hurla-t-elle, en tombant au sol. Je t'en prie, reste ! _Reste_… »

Mais il ne resta pas. Dans sa main, la pression qu'elle avait ressentie précédemment s'atténua nettement. Et elle resta là, seule, les genoux au sol, les bras ballants. Perdue.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle demeura ainsi. Dix secondes ? Cinq minutes ? Ou peut être deux heures ? Peu lui importait, de toute façon. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à cet instant, c'était la présence rassurante de ses amis, n'importe lequel, que ce soit Harry, Ginny ou bien Ron ! Tout le monde, pourvu que…

Et elle ne sut pas pourquoi elle sentit de nouveau une pression au creux de sa main gauche, à vrai dire, elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Mais ce n'était pas aussi doux que lorsqu'elle crût que c'était Harry ; la poigne lui semblait plus brutale, moins affectionnée. Mais après tout, elle s'en fichait, tout ce qu'elle voulait, s'était se sentir épaulée. Et malgré tout, malgré cette sensation dans sa main, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait.

Et puis sans comprendre, elle vit les traits de la pièces de déformer, se distendre, s'estomper… elle aurait voulu courir, partir, quitter cet endroit qui ne lui rappelait rien de la Grande Salle chaleureuse et pleine de vie… Mais elle ne le fit pas.

Le noir vint alors l'accueillir comme un vieil ami, avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste.

Des sensations familières parcoururent le corps tout d'entier d'Hermione. Un frisson revigorant traversa son échine sensible, ses sens la secouèrent vulgairement de spasmes irréguliers. Puis ses paupières s'ouvrirent violemment.

Et ses yeux se posèrent sur le garçon qui lui tenait si fermement la main.

Malefoy.

_Malefoy ?_

Elle aurait voulu prononcer un mot, lui demander sèchement ce qu'il faisait ici, à ses côtés, en train de serrer d'une force si puissante sa main trop faible.

Mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche.

Et seules ses prunelles démontraient une quelconque émotion à son encontre.

Une horrible épouvante.

Brutalement, le Serpentard relâcha son étreinte et laissa la main retomber dans un bruit sourd sur le matelas sur lequel Hermione était encore allongée.

Il se leva alors. Ses yeux d'un gris transparent se portèrent une dernière fois sur la jeune fille. Ils étaient aussi durs et froids que du métal.

Et puis, finalement, il s'en alla.

Une porte claqua.

Le silence bourdonna au creux de ses oreilles.

Et une larme vint s'échouer sur la joue blafarde d'Hermione.

Une larme de terreur.

Une larme d'anxiété.

Juste une larme.

* * *

HAHAHA, ne me dites pas que vous aviez réellement pensé l'espace d'une seconde que j'allais tuer Drago au bout de 4 chapitres ? Voyoooons, je ne ferai jamais ça ! 8)

Alors, y'a de l'action dans ce chapitre les petits suçacides ! Comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre dans son intégralité ? Quelle est le passage que vous avez préféré, celui que vous avez au contraire, moins apprécié ?

Aujourd'hui je prends volontiers des fizwizbiz, j'ai fais une indigestions de chocogrenouilles, halala...

J'attends votre petite review mes sorciers préférés :B

**Et sinon, vous êtes plutôt Lupin ou Rogue ? ;)**

Bisous magiques !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonsoooooir, je suis si contente que ce week-end de trois jours arrivent, je peux enfin trouver du temps pour écrire... mais surtout pour réviser (3 leçons prévues pour demains wouhou) Je sais c'est très bizarre comme joie, mais j'ai tellement culpabilisé cette semaine de rien avoir foutu que je suis contente de bosser comme une folle un WEEK-END DE TROIS JOURS. **BREF**.

Après cette folie à la Hermione Granger (parce que c'est ce en quoi je me transforme en ce moment) je vous annonce que oui, le **CHAPITRE 5** est là ! Par contre, je me confesse, je ne sais plus de quoi il traite, parce que ça fait très longtemps que je l'ai écrit (genre 1 an et plus) et que depuis sa réécriture en décembre je l'ai pas revu... Donc vous me direz de quoi il traite hein ! :') Oui je suis une auteure indigne, jetez-moi un maléfice.

Voilà voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture, et je profite de vous remercier pour vos reviews !

******Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste est entièrement à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**La Nacre Dorée.**

Chapitre V.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Dès lors que Malefoy avait quitté l'infirmerie et abandonné Hermione dès son réveil soudain, ce fut Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, qui revint à la charge pour s'occuper de la jeune fille et s'enquérir de sa santé. Elle l'ausculta durant une longue heure, pendant laquelle elle n'opposa pas la moindre résistance ; comme un automate, elle obéissait à chaque demande de l'infirmière, répondait par l'affirmative ou bien la négative quand il fallait qu'elle donnât une réponse, prenait les quelques potions nécessaires à sa remise en forme…

La seconde heure, Madame Pomfresh la laissa tranquille, lui ordonnant de se reposer un peu si elle voulait sortir en bon état le lendemain matin. Ne l'écoutant qu'à moitié, Hermione s'était contentée de hocher la tête, le regard vague, les sourcils froncés, mais le cerveau tournant à mille à l'heure. Elle se rappelait de cette Grande Salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait avant de se réveiller… La voix de Harry, claire, belle, sincère, aux creux de ses oreilles… Et ces mains dans la sienne. Ces mains aux poignes tellement différentes. Pourquoi son corps avait-il réagi lorsque c'était Malefoy qui la lui avait saisie ? Elle n'en savait vraiment rien…

Mais elle voulait absolument le savoir.

Après s'être assurée que l'infirmière était dans son bureau est n'en sortirait plus, Hermione rejeta au pied du lit les draps blancs puis s'élança vers la sortie, d'un pas conquérant, titubant légèrement, mais étant néanmoins empreinte d'une précipitation sans pareil. Mais une folle ivresse avait envahi son corps, une folie capiteuse l'avait transportée dans un zèle effréné, sans qu'elle-même ne puisse comprendre d'où cela provenait. Ses jambes l'entraînaient elle ne savait où, sa cadence ne diminuait pas, et l'assurance dont elle était empreinte depuis son réveil inattendu persévérait dans ses entrailles. Elle se laissait simplement guider, esclave de ses mouvements incontrôlés. Soumise, inconsciemment, à elle-même.

Pourquoi possédait-elle cette invraisemblable énergie, alors qu'elle s'était subitement réveillée d'une mort cérébrale inexpliquée ? À quoi avait été due cette léthargie énigmatique ? Et Malefoy, avait-il, lui aussi, subi ce qu'elle-même avait vécu après l'avoir sauvée ? Que s'était-il passé ?

_« Il faut que je le trouve. Maintenant. »_

L'immense porte de bois derrière laquelle se trouvait la Grande Salle se trouvait désormais face à elle. Les poignées dorées, ensorcelées pour permettre aux élèves d'y pénétrer sans même y toucher, n'avaient pas encore tourné sur elles-mêmes. Sûrement attendaient-elles que Hermione se rapprochât un peu plus. Des éclats de voix retentissaient à travers le bois, laissant deviner que la grande majorité des sorciers se trouvaient dans la salle. Était-ce l'heure du dîner ? Elle ne savait guère.

A vrai dire, elle ne savait plus grand-chose, ces temps-ci.

Elle fit un pas en avant. Les poignées entreprirent un vif demi-tour sur elles-mêmes. Les portes s'ouvrirent dignement, laissant paraître la Grande Salle. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle.

Au début, personne n'avait eu la décence de lever la tête en direction de l'entrée de la Grande Salle, trop occupé à engloutir leur repas, ou bien discuter vivement avec son voisin de table. Sauf quand la directrice, digne et fière, releva son regard de lynx et croisa celui, un peu perdu, de sa meilleure élève.

« - Miss Granger ? appela-t-elle, vivement étonnée. »

Hermione ne sut pourquoi, à la simple évocation de son nom, tous les élèves s'aperçurent enfin de sa présence et la dévisagèrent comme si c'était la première fois de leur existence qu'ils la voyaient. Un silence de plomb avait envahit la pièce, laissant entrevoir de légers chuchotis provenant des élèves. À cet instant, elle avait envie de s'enfouir dix pieds sous terre. Ne plus exister et s'en aller.

La jeune lionne n'esquissa toujours pas le moindre geste, figée sur place comme une statue de cire. Son regard n'exprimait qu'un faible égarement ainsi qu'une incertitude déconcertante pour la brillante sorcière qu'était Hermione Granger, qui laissa perplexes beaucoup de personnes dans la pièce.

La table des Gryffondor aurait dû être son principal centre d'intérêt, mais à cet instant précis, son regard ne se portait que sur une seule maison. _Serpentard_.

Elle continua de les scruter un par un, ces adolescents qui la considéraient comme si elle sortait tout droit de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour les maladies et les blessures magiques. Mais ses pensées sur les élèves de cette maison s'interrompirent à la seconde où son regard croisa les iris translucides de son tendre ennemi.

C'était comme un éclair foudroyant, comme si une lame tranchante lui avait transpercé le ventre sans la moindre gratitude. Un regard cinglant à la hauteur d'un pur Malefoy.

Sa cravate émeraude et argentée serrait proprement son cou blanc, et était strictement accordée avec sa chevelure coiffée à la perfection, qui était d'une blondeur aussi pâle que la lune. Aucune parcelle de peau ne pouvait être mise en valeur, cachée sous son uniforme net et impeccable. Seules ses mains aux longs doigts fins laissaient apercevoir cet épiderme maladif. Aucune once de gratitude ne vint habiter les prunelles glacées du Serpentard, alors que l'incrédulité naïve et pittoresque d'Hermione demeurait sur son visage.

« - Toi… », murmura-t-elle à son encontre, cependant plus pour elle-même.

Il semblât à la jeune fille qu'il l'ait entendu, ou du moins qu'il ait lu sur ses lèvres, car son regard, déjà dédaigneux, s'assombrit davantage, et laissa deviner une tension palpable entre les deux préfets.

Soudainement alertée par cette démonstration d'antipathie plus féroce qu'en temps normal, la Gryffondor recula d'un pas, en direction de la sortie, entreprenant de lâcher des yeux cet être sans cœur pour balayer la pièce du regard.

Malheureusement, son regard tomba sur ses amis, qui la considéraient d'une manière plutôt étrange : Ginny exprimait une vague de compassion et d'étonnement à la voix ici, en dehors de l'infirmerie, Ron, lui, se contentait d'écarquiller le plus possible ses yeux clairs, et Harry… Harry, lui, ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, à vrai dire. Que faisait-elle ici alors que pas moins de trois heures auparavant il se trouvait à ses côtés, en train de lui serrer la main et de lui parler comme si elle l'entendait ? _Que lui était-il arrivé ?_, pensait-il, buté.

« - Miss Granger ? », réitéra le professeur McGonagall, qui attendait une réaction de la part de l'adolescente.

Les portes se refermèrent soudainement derrière elle. Minerva s'était attendue à n'importe quelle autre réaction, excepté à une plausible fuite précipitée de la part de la Gryffondor, qui avait laissé derrière elle un flot de questions ainsi qu'une béatitude grandiose, chez les élèves, comme chez les enseignants.

La fuite n'était pourtant pas la meilleure des solutions, elle le savait.

Mais ces temps-ci, peu importait à cette douce lionne blessée.

Des larmes de rage inattendues surgirent des coins des yeux en amande de la rouge et or, alors qu'elle gravissait rapidement les escaliers déserts qui la menèrent jusqu'à sa salle commune, mais elle se força à ne pas les laisser s'échapper, surtout pas, surtout pas…

« - _Ecume romanesque_. »

Le tableau, légèrement intrigué face à sa détresse, pivota sur lui-même et laissa pénétrer la préfète dans l'antre qu'il gardait précieusement, ignorant des plus curieux du château. À cet instant précis, Hermione oublia tout ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt, dans la Grande Salle. Au beau milieu de la salle commune, qui avait été remise en ordre par les elfes de maison, elle se remémora la scène morbide à laquelle elle avait assistée trois jours plus tôt. Dès lors, plus rien ne compta que retrouver _le_ livre.

Elle se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la bibliothèque et entreprit sa recherche acharnée. Prise dans son élan, d'un geste brutal et tremblant elle renversa des nombreux bouquins qui se trouvaient sur les étagères, la colère et la frustration de ne pas trouver l'objet de ses désirs devenant peu à peu les maîtresses de ses actes.

« - Où est-il, où est-il, où est-il… », répétait-elle comme une litanie.

Aucune trace du manuscrit.

« - Ma chambre, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, dans un déclic. »

Hermione s'élança dans les escaliers et atteignit sa chambre aux couleurs de sa propre maison en moins de temps qu'il ne l'aurait fallut.

Et il était là, posé proprement sur son lit, aussi vierge qu'elle l'avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque. Comment avait-il atterri ici ? _Sûrement les elfes_, pensa-t-elle automatiquement.

Nerveusement, elle passa une main fébrile sur son front douloureux, suite à un mal de tête naissant, quand soudain, un claquement sourd retentit aux creux ses oreilles. La plainte agacée du tableau lui parvint, faible mais hystérique.

Malefoy était rentrée.

Elle descendit les marches de l'escalier aussi rapidement qu'elle les avait gravies, avant de s'arrêter aux pieds de ce dernier, son regard ancré dans celui de son ennemi.

« - Toi », dit-elle à nouveau.

Le Serpentard, debout au milieu de la pièce circulaire, ne répondit pas face au ton insolent et répugnant dont avait fait preuve la jeune fille, même si à l'intérieur de lui, il rêvait de la remettre à sa place.

« - Je suis sûre que tu y es pour quelque chose, poursuivit-elle, cinglante.

- Si tu parles de tout ce bordel, et bien, non, ce n'est pas moi, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix traînante, un air blasé sublimant son visage.

- Ne te rends pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es, cracha-t-elle en haussant le ton. »

Le visage de Drago se ferma alors, et une aura sinistre s'échappa de son être. L'audace et la colère furibonde d'Hermione chutèrent gravement, alors que le jeune homme se rapprocha d'un pas menaçant de cette jeune insolente. Soudainement plus sûre d'elle-même, elle entreprit de faire un pas en arrière, mais, oubliant qu'elle se trouvait toujours aux pieds de l'escalier, elle trébucha piteusement et se retrouva assise négligemment sur les marches, le velours les recouvrant ayant amorti quelque peu sa chute.

Cependant, ceci n'arrêta pas Malefoy de s'approcher, toujours plus dangereux. Il se pencha davantage sur la Gryffondor apeurée.

« - Je suppose que c'est ça que tu cherches ? »

Il plongea sa main dans une de ses poches arrières, et en sortit une baguette.

_Sa_ baguette.

L'effroi d'Hermione disparu alors sur le champ. La haine refit surface et sa colère s'accrut plus vite qu'elle en fut capable.

« - Rends-moi ça, Malefoy.

- Surtout pas. »

Leur regard affichait tous deux une animosité superposant une exécration démesurée envers l'un et l'autre.

« - Pas après ce que tu m'as fait. »

Se reculant légèrement, Drago gardait toujours ses deux hématites plantées dans les noisettes intriguées de la lionne, tout en entreprenant de retirer sa cape de sorcier et son pull gris. Il desserra vivement sa cravate émeraude, avant de déboutonner la chemise blanche qui recouvrait son torse.

« - Qu'est-ce que… »

Elle se souvenait.

Elle se souvenait de ces entailles qui se formaient devant ses yeux.

Elle se souvenait de ces mots qui s'inscrivaient sur sa peau d'albâtre.

Elle se souvenait de cette phrase effrayante qui demeurait sur le livre.

_Le livre…_

La cicatrice était là. Les lettres apparaissaient en reliefs irréguliers, néanmoins proprement dessinées, et leur couleur rosée restait nettement visible sans pouvoir froncer les yeux pour les entrevoir.

Alors elle comprit. Elle comprit que c'était le livre lui-même qui avait grièvement blessé Malefoy, qui, ayant une curiosité très mal placée, avait voulu savoir ce que contenait le bouquin. Sûrement dans le but de faire un peu plus chuter Hermione dans l'estime déjà moindre qu'il avait d'elle. Mais alors le manuscrit l'avait envoyé valser à l'autre bout de la pièce… et l'avait écorché vif.

C'était une théorie invraisemblable, folle même ! Mais en y réfléchissant bien, même en étant saugrenue, elle tenait la route, et c'était tout ce que la jeune fille avait pu trouver pour mettre en relation ces écritures et la blessure de Malefoy.

Alors, incertaine, elle ouvrit la bouche afin d'exposer les faits au Serpentard :

« - Tu… tu as touché à mon livre, et il t'a blessé ? C'est ça ? Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles dans un état normal ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui ai terminé à l'infirmerie alors que j'étais en train de soigner tes blessures ? Et à l'infirmerie, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? déblatéra-t-elle sans reprendre son souffle. »

Le Serpentard referma d'un geste vif son vêtement et se rhabilla prestement, tandis que la jeune fille s'écartait de lui pour pouvoir se relever et retrouver un minimum de dignité. Prise dans ses réflexions, elle en avait même oublié sa baguette magique, toujours entre les mains de Drago Malefoy.

« - J'en sais rien, Granger, j'en sais rien ! cria-t-il, exaspéré de l'entendre piailler sans cesse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu jusqu'à toi, et si j'avais eu le choix… si cette foutue trace sur mon torse ne m'avait pas brûlé…

- Comment ça, la trace te brûlait ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- C'est à cause de toi et de ton livre, tout ça ! Tu sais qu'elle ne part plus, cette sale cicatrice ? Tu sais que tout est de ta faute ?

- Tu ne l'as pas montré à Madame Pomfresh…

- Ca n'aurait servi à rien ! la coupa-t-il en faisant une grimace dédaigneuse. Quand je suis arrivé là-bas, la cicatrice me brûlait très fort, poursuivit-il, toujours à cran. Crois-moi quand je te dis que je n'ai pas voulu te redonner vie. Je n'ai même pas eu l'intention de poser mon regard sur toi, rajouta-t-il d'un air hautain. Mais j'ai senti quelque chose qui m'y a poussé… je ne sais pas quoi, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, soudain troublé. Et quand tu as ouvert les yeux, tout s'est arrêté. C'est _elle _qui m'a obligée, tu entends ? cria-t-il, au bord de la crise de nerf. J'en suis sûr ! Je t'aurais volontiers laissé pourrir là-bas, jusqu'à ce que la mort puisse t'emporter, cracha-t-il vulgairement. »

Elle ne voulait pas croire à cela. C'était trop facile, trop irréel.

Du grand n'importe quoi.

Bouillonnant de rage, son attention se porta de nouveau sur sa baguette, entre les mains de son ennemi, et, sans lui laisser le temps de crier gare, alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle riposte à ses paroles, elle se jeta sur lui, le faisant basculer à la renverse et tira de toutes ses forces sur sa baguette, dans l'espoir qu'il lâche prise.

« - Rends-moi ça ! hurla-t-elle.

- _Expelliarmus !_ »

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, son corps voltigea dans les airs et se heurta contre le mur le plus proche. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge quand elle sentit son crâne rebondir violemment contre la pierre du mur. Étourdie par le coup qu'elle avait reçu, elle observa d'un œil à demi ouvert Malefoy se relever aussi dignement qu'il le pouvait, épousseter son pantalon et lisser les plis de sa robe de sorcier. Dans un geste de perfection, elle le vit redresser son insigne de préfet-en-chef, désormais droite sur sa poitrine.

« - Tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser faire par une petite idiote comme toi ? dit-il dans un rire froid et cynique. »

Conquérant, Drago Malefoy s'approcha d'Hermione, et l'observa quelques brèves secondes. Le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait lui donnait envie de rire à gorge déployée, tant le pseudo-courage de Gryffondor qu'elle tentait de reproduire en essayant de l'intimider ─en vain─ lui faisait pitié. Dans le but de la rendre davantage folle de rage, Drago s'accroupit à sa hauteur et la lorgna d'un œil aussi sombre qu'il n'était sardonique.

« - Tu as de la chance, Granger. J'aurai pu faire bien pire qu'un simple sort de neutralisation, dit-il de son ton traînant. Mais vois-tu, je suis un repenti, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit-il dans un rire dénué d'humour. »

La jeune sorcière bouillonnait de rage.

Un sourire narquois apparut au coin des lèvres du serpent.

« - Passe une bonne nuit, Granger, murmura-t-il. »

Lançant la baguette de façon aléatoire dans la pièce circulaire, Drago se releva avec une souplesse digne d'un félin et quitta la salle commune dans un énième claquement de porte. Une nouvelle fois, le ton réprobateur et indigné du portrait s'éleva, tranchant.

Et, avec toute la force et l'amour-propre qu'il lui restait pour aujourd'hui, Hermione se releva, tituba légèrement, récupéra sa baguette qui était tombée près du feu, et gravit lentement les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre qu'elle ferma à clef. D'un geste automatique, elle retira ses chaussures, se dévêtit en un rien de temps, enfila un pyjama chaud, sans même prendre la peine d'éclairer sa chambre. Elle ne voulait penser à rien, juste partir aux pays des rêves et croire aux illusions que lui offraient son subconscient. Enfin, complètement épuisée, elle s'effondra sur le large lit à baldaquin, attendant impatiemment que Morphée vînt la bercer de ses gestes tendres.

Il ne tarda pas.

* * *

Doooooooooonc, ce 5e chapitre, comment il était, hihi ? :B

Je suis plutôt silencieuse là. Les Joncheruines envahissent mon esprit et me disent qu'il faut que je retourne expressément à l'écriture du chapitre 14, alors je les écoute.

Ah et aussi, le Ronflak cornu m'a demandée de vous dire qu'il serait mieux d'appuyer sur le gros et beau bouton bleu avec écrit REVIEW dessus. Et me parler de votre ressenti sur ce chapitre. :3

Allez, bisous magiques et à la semaine prochaine mes chocogrenouilles !

**PS: Plutôt Drago Malefoy ou Harry Potter ? ;)**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bien le bonsoir, communauté sorcière prônant l'indépendance des Elfes. J'espère que vous allez bien? Moi ça va, je suis juste un peu perturbée par la nouvelle mise en page de feu feu. C'est quoi tout çaaa ? On peut mettre une image à notre fanfiction maintenant ? Je crois qu'il faut que je la change... Si j'arrive à trouver comment il faut faire (d'ailleurs, si vous savez... vous savez à qui apporter votre aide, hihi)

Et donc voilà le **CHAPITRE 6**, en retard je sais, je suis désolée d'ailleurs, mais vous savez, il y a cet examen moldu qu'on appelle BAC et qui fait tourner la tête à des centaines de milliers de personnes, et qui me prend tout mon temps, puisqu'en plus cette année, en 1e S, il nous on si gentiment ajouté la noble matière d'histoire géo à passer. L'enfer n'est pas loin mes enfants, croyez moi.

Bref, j'espère que je pourrai vous poster le chapitre 7 avant le bac, qui est le 19 et le 20 pour moi (+ le 3 juillet pour ce foutu orale de français qui me gâche le début du mois sacré de Juillet, oh ce grand mois qui appartient à Harry Potter.), sachant que je révise tous les jours plus de 6heures, j'essaierai de trouver quelques minutes pour le poster la semaine prochaine, rien que pour vous :3

AH ET. Il n'y a q'**UNE personne qui a reviewé** au dernier chapitre et ça me rend triste... Si quelque chose ne vous plait pas faites m'en part, envoyez moi une review pour me le dire, je crois que c'est la moindre des choses pour l'auteur, non ?

Je vous laisse lire !

**Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste est entièrement à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**La Nacre Dorée.**

Chapitre VI.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

_Il était une heure vingt du matin._

Couchée sur son lit, une insomnie meurtrière s'était emparée de l'esprit d'Hermione. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle fixait le plafond de sa chambre, aussi sombre que la nuit qui s'était abattue sur Poudlard et son monde magique. Ses innombrables songes galopaient dans son cerveau, l'assaillant sans le moindre scrupule.

Depuis deux jours, les paroles de Malefoy la hantaient, l'écho de sa voix résonnait, plus violent et plus percutant qu'il n'eût été. Cette marque qui demeurait sur son torse n'avait pas lieu d'être, pourquoi était-elle restée ? Elle l'avait pourtant soigné, refermé les plaies sanglantes et profondes… Alors pourquoi la phrase qui ornait habituellement l'étrange manuscrit d'Hermione s'était ancrée dans sa peau, lorsque le Serpentard l'avait touché ? Pourquoi le livre l'avait envoyé valser à l'autre bout de la pièce pour ensuite le blesser ?

_« Jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. »_

Un frisson parcourra l'échine de la jeune fille. Elle tourna la tête lentement en direction de sa fenêtre ; cette nuit, la lune était pleine. Aussi diaphane que la neige, elle était là, belle et intouchable, imposant sa cruelle candeur à quiconque lèverait la tête vers le firmament où elle était reine. Terrible astre séducteur conscient de sa beauté.

Une larme vint s'échouer piteusement sur la joue d'Hermione. Tous ses souvenirs ne cessaient de l'envahir, ses parents qui lui manquaient profondément, ses amis à qui elle n'avait pas parlé depuis sa sortie précipitée de l'infirmerie et qu'elle évitait désormais comme la peste, et c'était non sans compter toutes les questions sans réponses qu'elle se posait sans cesse ces temps-ci. La pauvre endurait beaucoup trop de pression.

Alors, elle ne sut pourquoi à cet instant précis, en plein milieu de la nuit… mais ce fut comme un déclic pour la Gryffondor.

Brutalement, elle dégagea les couvertures chaleureuses bordeaux et dorées qui la recouvraient quelques secondes auparavant, et, après avoir allumé une petite bougie, elle s'empressa d'enfiler les vêtements qui trainaient sur le dos de sa chaise, pour enfin sortir de sa chambre aussi silencieusement qu'un félin. Un silence assourdissant régnait dans la salle commune des deux préfets-en-chef. On aurait presque pu percevoir les battements effrénés du cœur de l'adolescente. Elle avança dans le salon noir de nuit et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce d'un pas des plus hésitants. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été plus décidée qu'elle ne l'était cette nuit-là.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

_Il était une heure trente du matin._

Un air glacial voltigeait tranquillement dans les couloirs des cachots. Tendrement, il s'amusait à caresser les joues pâles de l'élève qui avait désobéi au règlement de Poudlard, annonçant clairement qu'il était strictement interdit de se promener dans les couloirs du château en pleine nuit. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien.

Cette nuit, le préfet-en-chef n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, tout comme son homologue n'avait pu s'endormir. _Ironie du sort. _Il avait voulu rejoindre la salle commune de sa propre maison, mais s'était ravisé au dernier moment. À quoi cela aurait bien pu lui servir ?

Non. Cette nuit, rien d'autre que cette stupide phrase, enjôleuse et menaçante, dansait dans son esprit.

Sans contrôler les pulsions animales qui l'animaient, Drago Malefoy défit rageusement les premiers boutons de sa chemise en satin noire. Baissant la tête, il pouvait apercevoir, à l'envers, l'objet de sa colère : les lettres, d'un rose répugnant, formaient, face à son regard dégoûté, les mots tant haïs et qui lui donnaient cette irrépressible envie de vomir. _Saleté !_

Sa haine grandissante ne cherchait qu'à obtenir la disparition absolue de la provocante et mystérieuse phrase. Ses longs doigts, finement dessinés, vinrent caresser les reliefs des lettres sur son torse, tandis que la froideur des lieux s'amusait à faire frissonner la peau d'albâtre de Drago. Mais son impétuosité le gagna très vite ; agressivement, il se mit à gratter sans ménagement aucun son torse, griffant chaque parcelle de son épiderme où une quelconque trace se reportant à cette maudite phrase apparaissait.

De petits filets de sang commençaient à glisser doucement le long de son torse, mais il n'en avait que faire. La seule chose qu'il désirait le plus à cet instant, c'était que cette horreur disparaisse sans faire d'histoires !

_Il était deux heures moins vingt-cinq du matin. _

Peut-être n'aurait-il jamais du vouloir ouvrir ce bouquin ? Si seulement sa curiosité malsaine n'avait pas eu raison de lui, si seulement cette haine envers la petite Miss Je-sais-tout ne le dévorait pas autant…

_« - Tiens, Granger a oublié son livre, avait-il marmonné en ricanant froidement. »_

_Il avait trouvé le manuscrit à terre, au pied du canapé de velours rouge, et l'avait saisi entre ses mains, sans se douter une seule seconde de ce qu'il pouvait renfermer. Il l'avait soupesé, l'avait regardé attentivement, jusqu'à ce qu'une mystérieuse inscription fasse son apparition lentement, les lettres dorées se formant gracieusement sous ses yeux, éveillant davantage sa curiosité._

_« Lui ouvrir son cœur et son âme,_

_c'est lui offrir son corps et sa vie. »_

_« - Encore une bêtise de fillette, avait-il dit d'un ton méprisant. »_

_Mais il ne s'était pas arrêté pour autant. Alors qu'il avait entrepris d'ouvrir le manuscrit, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de poser ses yeux sur la première page qu'il fût envoyé contre la bibliothèque de la salle commune. De profondes coupures étaient alors venues déchirer sa poitrine, laissant son sang de rang pur s'échapper sur le bois sombre de la pièce déserte._

Ses ongles commençaient doucement à s'introduire dans sa peau, les minces filets rougeâtres s'épaississant davantage.

_Puis la saleté de Gryffondor était venue le secourir. Était-elle si idiote que cela pour oser lui demander des informations sur ses blessures, alors qu'elle le voyait agoniser ? Il avait essayé de lui expliquer, et il bouillonnait intérieurement d'avoir recourt à cette aide minable, mais une effroyable douleur avait commencé à lanciner son corps. Cette horrible sensation qu'une lame, tranchante et invisible, lui tailladait le torse sans la moindre pitié._

_Puis la maudite phrase était entièrement apparue, et enfin cette née-moldue s'était décidée à le sauver… jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aperçût perdre misérablement connaissance, et se plonger dans une profonde et mystérieuse léthargie._

Il n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi, alors qu'il avait senti son sang se reloger dans son corps, taper de nouveau contre ses tempes, il avait ouvert les yeux au moment où elle avait fermé ses paupières, tombant à la renverse sur le sol propre. C'avait été comme si elle lui avait donné toute l'énergie dont elle était imprégnée, comme si la douleur qu'avait éprouvée Drago durant cet horrible moment lui avait été transmise. Comme un échange de vie.

_Alors qu'il s'était redressé, nettement plus en forme que quelques secondes plus tôt, il avait vu, face à lui, les lettres d'or qui ornaient le livre scintiller d'une lueur inquiétante. Et au même moment, sa peau s'était mise à le brûler._

_En réalité, un lien étrange s'était créé entre le Serpentard et cet affreux livre. Il avait senti une force prodigieuse se loger dans son corps, et une soudaine sensation s'était emparée de lui à la seconde où son regard s'était posé sur le corps inanimé de la jeune sorcière. Alors, sans réfléchir un seul instant à ce qu'il faisait, il avait fait léviter le corps inerte de son homologue jusqu'à l'infirmerie, sans trop donner de détails à Madame Pomfresh, même si cette dernière avait essayé de lui soutirer quelques précieuses informations sur l'état de santé d'Hermione._

Un _accident_. Rien de plus.

Il continuait de gratter intensément sa cicatrice, qui se transformait peu à peu en une plaie rougeâtre, tandis que son sang affluait. Mais il n'avait pas mal, et de toute façon, peu lui importait. Tant que cette malédiction se volatiliserait de sa peau.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

_Il était deux heures moins vingt. _

Hermione avait réussi à pénétrer dans la réserve des potions de Poudlard du professeur Slughorn grâce au sort _« Alohomora ». _Facile, certes. Mais elle était une des très rares élèves à savoir où dans les cachots cette réserve se trouvait, peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas été plus protégée que cela.

D'immenses étagères se dressaient en face d'elle, alors qu'elle s'émerveillait face à toutes ces innombrables fioles, toutes de couleurs différentes.

Discrètement, Hermione entreprit de fermer la porte derrière elle, avant de faire un pas en avant dans la pièce, s'approchant d'une des trois étagères qui l'entouraient. De petites étiquettes blanches étaient collées sur le verre des flacons de tailles inégales. Elle savait, de source sûre, que Horace Slughorn, grand passionné des potions, possédait au moins un exemplaire de chaque solution dans sa réserve, qu'il avait lui-même fabriqué, ou bien qu'il avait commandé, dans le but, sûrement, de les analyser.

Les quelques fioles qu'elle pouvait apercevoir, elles, contenaient des produits plutôt banaux, comme la potion de Babillage, le Philtre de confusion, la potion d'Enflure, du Poussos pour Madame Pomfresh, une potion Aiguise Méninge…

Se saisissant de sa baguette, Hermione inspira profondément et se lança, désormais sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire.

« - _Accio Ecclosia_, murmura-t-elle. »

Un petit bruissement lui informant qu'il s'agissait d'un frottement de verre la fit instantanément lever la tête, pour apercevoir, sur les plus hautes étagères de la pièce exigüe, une fiole de taille moyenne flotter tranquillement dans l'air et venir se lover au creux de sa main, tremblante d'appréhension. Un liquide doré et légèrement nacré scintillait dans le flacon. Était indiqué, sur la petite étiquette :

_Ecclosia_

Au même moment, Drago Malefoy, qui avait enfin arrêté de se mutiler et qui se trouvait perdu dans un couloir reculé du cachot, ressentit, par-dessus ses blessures ensanglantées collant à son vêtement, une étrange chaleur apaisante. Lentement, ses paupières se fermèrent. Et l'image soudaine de la vulgaire et insignifiante Granger l'assaillit sans qu'il n'eut crié gare.

_Deux heures moins le quart._

Habilement, Hermione retira le bouchon qui l'empêchait jusqu'à maintenant de sentir la potion. Était-elle douce et calmante ? Onctueuse et enivrante ? Mielleuse et capiteuse ?

Hésitante, elle finit par poser doucement ses lèvres rosées sur le goulot de la fiole, ferma les yeux, et inclina la tête.

La chaleur exaltante qui émanait de l'être du Serpentard ne cessait de s'intensifier, et l'image nette et précise de la Gryffondor dans son esprit lui donnait une envie de plus en plus forte de vomir. Ses sens s'affolaient, tandis que de petits tremblements vinrent faire vibrer ses mains et ses jambes.

Il la voyait.

Il l'observait.

Il la guettait ardemment.

Son sang bouillonnait en lui, venant taper fiévreusement contre ses tempes, desquelles on pouvait apercevoir clairement une veine se heurter contre sa peau aussi pâle que l'astre lunaire.

Ce fut comme un doucereux poison venu se loger dans le creux de la gorge d'Hermione. Une fabuleuse sensation avait envahit son corps tout entier, un agréable picotement s'était fait ressentir dans son ventre, et une légèreté sournoise enveloppa l'esprit torturée de la jeune sorcière.

Mais cela ne dura que quelques piètres secondes.

Les paupières du Serpentard s'ouvrirent alors soudainement.

La maudite phrase sur sa poitrine s'était remise à le brûler.

Pourquoi il se mit à parcourir de long en large le couloir ? Il ne le sut guère…

Le corps de la jeune Gryffondor s'alourdit, ses jambes se mirent à trembler.

Elle eut à peine le temps de refermer la fiole, qu'elle tombât sur le sol dur et froid de la réserve.

C'était un appel au secours.

…Seulement, quand Drago Malefoy trouvât Hermione Granger inconsciente, dans la petite pièce isolée des cachots, il contorsionna sa raison en quatre pour ne pas se l'admettre.

_Il était deux heures moins dix._

La décente aux Enfers venait d'être entamée.

* * *

J'ai essayé de faire une fin de chapitre en suspens, j'espère que ça a marché, sinon je rentre chez moi la tête basse, hihi

Voilààà, en espérant que vous ayez apprécié ce chapitre, où y'a quand même de l'action hein !

On m'a dit plusieurs fois que mes chapitres étaient un peu courts. Je tiens à vous assurer qu'à partir du chapitre 7 les chapitres seront plus longs, et davantage à partir du neuvième ou du dixième, parce que du début de la fiction (i an et demi) à maintenant, ma moyenne de nombre de pages par chapitre a largement augmenté: je ne fais plus 5 pages/chapitre mais 10 à 12 par chapitre ! Le meilleur est à venir mes chères lecteurs ;)

Toute auteure que je suis, je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et je vous invite à** laisser une petite note** au hiboux Grand Duc qui attend votre message avec impatience. :)

**PS:** faites attention, le hiboux (AIIIE) ... mord. oupsss ? :3

**PS²: Si vous étiez un sortilège, vous seriez...? :)**

Bisous magiiiiiiiiiiques


	7. Chapitre 7

**Mot de l'auteur :** Je vous salue nobles sorciers des contrées lointaines. Voilà, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, parce que moi non. J'ai pas arrêté de réviser pour l'épreuve anticipée d'histoire géo de première S (même si ça fait 1 mois et demi que je bosse dur) Le stresse monte de plus en plus depuis hier : **J-2 DE LA PREMIERE EPREUVE DE BAC** ! A 14h, mardi, je serai en train de découvrir le sujet tant redouté, si vous saviez comme je suis morte de trouille... Enfin bon, après ça, c'est l'épreuve de français écrit mercredi matin et j'y vais un peu en freestyle, mais c'est le feeling so ;) Et si vous croyez qu'après je suis tranquille, non... je dois réviser l'oral de français, et je passe le 3 juillet. JUILLET. Ca me donne envi de pleurer.

Bref, après ce moment où j'ai raconté ma vie et on tout le monde s'en foutait (cheers) je vous présente le **CHAPITRE 7** de **_La Nacre Dorée_**, hihiiii, plus long que le précédent, plus court que le suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira néanmoins !

Voilà, bonne lecture les chocogrenouilles :)

**Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste est entièrement à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**La Nacre Dorée.**

Chapitre VII.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Hermione avait ouvert les paupières en plein après-midi, alors qu'une douleur lancinante lui traversait le crâne sans la moindre délicatesse. Se redressant lentement dans son lit à baldaquin, Hermione passa une main fébrile sur son front brûlant de songes incompréhensibles. Que s'était-il passé cette nuit-là et comment était-elle parvenue jusqu'à sa chambre ? Elle se souvenait de s'être précipitée jusqu'à la réserve de potions du professeur Slughorn, à la recherche de la si précieuse fiole contenant le doucereux poison. Elle se souvenait de sa couleur, ce doré aux reflets ambrés scintillant de mille petites étincelles, recouvert d'une fine couche de nacre qui formait de fines spirales capables d'obnubiler quiconque se perdrait dans leur tracé irisé.

Certes, ces détails enivrants l'avaient fascinés. Mais rien qui avait suivit n'était resté encré dans sa mémoire. Pourtant elle avait cette désagréable impression qu'une bribe de souvenirs était logée dans son esprit, sans pour autant avoir la clé qui pourrait libérer ces fâcheuses réminiscences.

Le temps lui échappait, quelle heure était-il ? Plusieurs jours s'étaient-ils écoulés depuis cette fameuse nuit ? Tellement de choses lui échappaient, fallait-il que le temps viennent lui aussi se mêler à ses tracas ?

Les pensées dans la brume la plus épaisse, elle n'en fut tirée qu'à l'instant ou un bruissement contre sa fenêtre alerta ses sens et la réveilla de sa transe comateuse. Tournant d'un geste las la tête en direction de cette agitation, elle fut quelque peu intriguée lorsqu'elle découvrit la minuscule chouette appartenant à Ron, une lettre au bec.

Rapidement, elle se dirigea jusqu'à la vitre à carreaux qui laissait passer les faibles rayons de soleils parvenant à percer de derrière les nuages épais du ciel et laissa l'accès à l'animal, qui se posa prudemment sur le rebord de la fenêtre et présenta la missive qui pendait au bout de sa bouche. Hermione l'attrapa entre ses mains avant de déchirer sans le moindre scrupule l'enveloppe d'un blanc laiteux. Une fine et délicate calligraphie lui faisait face. Cette écriture, elle aurait put la reconnaître entre mille.

Harry.

_« Hermione,_

_Il faudrait qu'on parle, non ?_

_Je t'attends sous la passerelle du château._

_Harry. »_

Un faible soupire s'échappa des lèvres rosées de la Gryffondor, qui contrasta nettement avec l'infime sourire qu'elle esquissât piteusement. _Il_ lui manquait. _Elle_ lui manquait. Il vouait des explications, oui. Car elle était un peu trop absente, et son séjour à l'infirmerie n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas tenu une vraie conversation amicale avec lui ?

Beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût.

Alors elle ne s'attarda pas plus de temps ; les habits qu'elle avait portés durant sa nuit étant toujours sur son dos, elle s'empressa de mettre une tenue plus propre, avant de sortir de sa chambre et de descendre à sa salle commune.

Seulement, elle n'avait pas prévu de croiser son cher homologue dans la pièce principale.

A l'entente des pas précipités de Hermione dans l'escalier, le Serpentard, assis dans un fauteuil et un livre entre ses mains, tourna vivement le tête dans la direction de la plus parfaite opposition féminine qu'il eu put avoir dans sa misérable vie.

Elle était là, en bas des marches, à quelques mètres de lui, son regard exprimant une parfaite incompréhension mêlée au mépris prononcé qu'elle ressentait envers le garçon, qui lui attribua, à son tour, une lourde des interrogation trempée vive dans le poison brûlant de la haine.

« - Granger, fit-il, dédaigneux. »

Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, à la seconde où son nom de famille était sorti de la bouche arrogante de l'odieux personnage, cette affreuse impression qu'il était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière l'assaillit sans avoir crier gare.

Depuis leur dernière altercation, trois jours auparavant, elle n'avait pas croisé une seule fois le Serpentard dans leur appartement de préfets, mis à part en cours. Alors, qu'est-ce qui lui portait à croire que Drago Malefoy était un temps soit peu au courant de ce qui lui était arrivé avec la potion, au fin fond des cachot de Poudlard ?

« - Malefoy, est-ce que… commença-t-elle, hésitante.

- Est-ce que quoi ? répéta-t-il impatiemment.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé, cette nuit ? prononça-t-elle le plus rapidement possible. »

Ses iris, telles deux perles d'argent, s'assombrirent de la même manière que le ciel le plus gris d'Angleterre à l'instant où Hermione prononçât la question qu'il avait redouté durant toute l'abominable insomnie qu'il avait subit durement ; de grandes cernes ternissaient son visage déjà trop pâle, témoignant de son manque de sommeil crucial.

Comment pouvait-il lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé ? Qu'allait-il lui répondre ? Qu'il l'avait trouvée par il ne savait quel savoir dans la réserve de potions, inconsciente ? Qu'il l'avait portée jusqu'à leur appartement à cause de son cas très critique ? Qu'elle murmurait des paroles insensées, pleurait à chaudes larmes et riait à s'en déchirer les poumons en même temps ?

_« - Lorsque je rendrai l'âme, seras-tu là pour me serrer dans tes bras ? Dis-moi, irai-je poursuivre ma vie éternelle au Paradis ? Brûlerai-je mes ailes aux fonds des Enfers ? Seras-tu là pour me rassurer sur ma mort prochaine ? »_

Ses mots résonnaient dans le crâne du Serpentard, vils et impétueux, semant leur venin à chaque recoin de son cerveau, meurtrissant la plus petite parcelle de son esprit. Pourquoi avait-elle tenu un tel discours ? Qu'était cette potion qu'il avait retrouvé dans sa main, et qu'elle avait ingurgitée, pour que ses paroles eussent été prononcées, alors que sa voix s'était perdue dans un murmure mélancolique et que ses paupières, à moitié fermées, baignaient dans des larmes incompréhensibles ? Était-ce à cause de ce breuvage qu'elle avait déliré ?

Il avait trop mal à la tête.

Sans prononcer un mot, Drago s'approcha de son homologue, imposant sa grande stature, son regard planté dans les deux noisettes de la Gryffondor, et, plongeant sa main dans la poche intérieur de son costume noir, il en sortit une fiole où baignait un liquide doré, qu'il lui tendit.

L'Ecclosia.

Perdue et intriguée, Hermione s'empara de la potion qu'elle avait ingurgitée la veille. Elle avait les lèvres scellées, comme si un sort lui empêchait de s'exprimer.

« - Il ne s'est rien passé, cette nuit. »

Sans une parole de plus, il remonta jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle savait que ces mots étaient faux. C'était palpable. Mais c'était sa façon de lui faire comprendre le contraire.

Son regard se perdit, une nouvelle fois, entre les spirales nacrées de l'Ecclosia, la tentant toujours plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait…

Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre ?

Son goût sucré envahit instantanément sa gorge et lui réchauffa l'esprit. Cette sensation de bien-être qu'elle avait connue auparavant envahit son corps tout entier.

Les yeux dans le vide, elle glissa la fiole dans la poche de son manteau, et enfin, partit rejoindre Harry.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Le ciel lui paraissait plus bleu, le feuillage automnale qui l'entourait semblait plus verdoyant, et cette forêt interdite, n'était-elle pas merveilleuse, avec ses grands et minces sapins ? Le chant délicat des créatures magiques qui peuplaient les environs du château lui parvenaient aux oreilles, comme de petits oiseaux chantant une doucereuse mélodie aux creux de ses tympans. Bientôt, un sourire enfantin vint orner les traits de son visage angélique. Elle se sentait si bien, dans son cocon imaginaire.

Harry apparut enfin dans son champ de vision, accoudé à la rambarde de la longue passerelle. Un vent frais faisait voltiger ses cheveux noirs de jais autour de son visage sur lequel reposait ses lunettes rondes.

« - Bonjour, Harry, fit-elle d'une petite voix rêveuse. »

Le jeune homme se retourna automatiquement à l'entente de son prénom prononcé par sa meilleure amie. Elle était venue.

« - Hermione, souffla-t-il. »

Un sourire s'empara de ses fines lèvres, et il se précipita sur la jeune fille pour la serrer dans ses bras, avec tout l'amour fraternel qu'il ressentait à son égard. En général, Harry n'était pas très spontané pour ce genre de choses, mais le fait que quelques jours plus tôt, sa meilleure amie avait sans doute faillit mourir, lui avait broyé les entrailles.

« - Tu vas mieux ? s'enquit-il en se détachant de la jeune fille.

- Bien sûr que je vais mieux, je ne serai pas ici, sinon, dit-elle en riant. »

Pourquoi rien n'était plus comme avant ? Voldemort avait pourtant été éradiqué du monde des vivants, le monde magique promettait de se relever et de recommencer une vie nouvelle, sans magie noire, remplie d'une joie effrénée. Et c'est ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout était enfin rentré dans l'ordre, les commerces, les maisons et Poudlard étaient tous en cours de reconstruction, devenant plus beaux et plus neufs. Les cœurs se remettaient doucement à battre, les deuils commençaient d'ores et déjà à s'estomper. Et tout ça grâce au Survivant, ce courageux adolescent qui avait faillit donné sa vie à de nombreuses reprises pour la paix dans le monde… Mais maintenant que tout allait bien, il fallait que sa meilleure amie sombrât dans le néant, suite à la perte de ses parents.

Mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. N'avait-il pas connu, lui aussi, cette profonde tristesse, ce terrible manque au fond de sa poitrine, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait jamais connu ses parents ?

Harry sourit face à la légèreté dont faisait preuve la jeune fille, ce jours-là. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de paraître si peu soucieuse, pour un peu, elle ressemblerait à Luna Lovegood. Ses yeux semblaient avoir retrouvé cette étincelle de vie qui les animait auparavant. Hermione semblait… différente, transformée. Peut être que son coma de trois lui avait remis les idées en place ?

Il balaya ses pensées et les rangea dans un coin de sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment pour se poser trop de questions. Son amie semblait s'en remettre un peu et c'était tout ce qui lui importait pour l'instant.

« - Tu es allé à Pré-Au-Lard avec Ginny ?

- Heu… oui, hier soir, dit-il, soudain gêné. C'est elle qui te l'a dit ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu l'emmènes chez Madame Piedoddu. J'espère que vous n'y êtes pas allée ? Fit-elle, tout sourire.

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-il, intriguée et amusée.

- On se balade ? proposa-t-elle soudainement.

- Si tu veux, oui. »

Continuant d'afficher cet air rêveur, Hermione passa son bras autour de celui de son meilleur ami. Puis ils commencèrent à marcher ensemble, côte à côte, la vie quotidienne animant leur conversation légère. Comme si rien n'avait changé.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Les couloirs les plus sombres et déserts du château n'effrayaient guère le noble Serpentard, alors qu'il déambulait silencieusement dans un des nombreux et interminables corridors, après avoir fait un rapide aller-retour à la bibliothèque de l'école. Il avait vu et vécu des choses tellement plus sinistres et morbides dans sa vie, que plus rien ─ou très peu de choses─ n'aurait pu l'effaroucher un temps soit peu dans le château. Son ascension au rang de Mangemort lors de sa sixième année l'avait complètement changé, transformant l'adolescent moqueur et ingrat en une personne beaucoup plus froide et cynique que jamais il ne l'eut fut.

Mais était-ce réellement de sa faute ?

La tête pleine de songes, il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il avait prononcé le mot de passe et qu'il avait pénétré dans sa salle commune.

Depuis l'anéantissement de Lord Voldemort quelques mois auparavant, toutes les familles de sang-pur ayant contribué à l'ascension du mage noir et possédant la Marque furent jugées pour crime contre l'Humanité Magique selon la gravité de leurs actes. Certaines furent innocentées, d'autres reçurent un sort à la hauteur de leurs agissements, dont la funeste famille Malefoy ; le père Malefoy fut envoyé à Azkaban pour le reste de son existence, la femme Malefoy, elle, se volatilisa sans que personne, même pas sa famille, ne sût où elle était partie, quant au fils Malefoy, sa vie fut épargnée et il fut innocenté pour avoir été manipulé par Voldemort et n'avoir tué aucun né-moldu ou un quelconque sorcier durant les moments sombres que vécut le monde magique.

Alors quoi ? Que lui restait-il désormais ? Sa famille n'avait plus lieu d'être, son avenir serait sûrement poursuivit par son passé noir comme les ténèbres, et son présent était entaché par tout ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Automatiquement, il repensa à la phrase gravée sur sa peau. Comme si ce n'était pas assez compliqué, il avait fallut que cette horreur s'encre dans son être et le possède, lui fasse ressentir des douleurs qui n'auraient jamais dû exister.

Alors qu'il se rendait dans ses appartements privés de Serpentard, la porte de la chambre de la Gryffondor entrouverte lui avait permis d'apercevoir son bureau, où un petit manuscrit épais était posé, tranquille, attendant patiemment d'être feuilleté.

C'est alors qu'une douceur presque inhumaine vint se loger au creux de la poitrine de Drago, soudainement attiré par le livre d'Hermione Granger. Hypnotisé, il entreprit de s'avancer pour pénétrer dans l'antre personnel de son homologue. Personne ne serait au courant, de tout façon.

La chaleur inhabituelle qui s'était logée dans son corps pris davantage d'amplitude à l'instant où le jeune homme s'empara du livre. Parcourant la couverture de ses doigts finement dessinés, une inscription vint tendrement cajoler le bout de sa peau, scintillant doucement face à ses yeux.

_« À l'aube de la fin,_

_la rose s'éparpille. »_

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

L'esprit tranquille d'Hermione commençait doucement à s'évaporer, son bien-être irréel qui lui avait fait tant de bien la quittait lentement. La main dans la poche de son manteau, le flacon contenant son précieux poison effleura le bout de ses doigts, alertant les sens endoloris de la jeune fille.

Harry avait remarqué, tout au long de sa balade avec son amie, que la Gryffondor n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal. Un peu trop _joyeuse_. Jamais il ne lui avait connu cet air rêveur et non présent dont elle avait fait preuve durant ce petit moment ensemble. Mais s'en souciait-il vraiment ? Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'est qu'elle se sentît bien, et c'était l'impression qu'elle lui avait donné ce jours-là, alors il décida de passer outre ses suspicions non fondées.

Sa tête commença à lui faire mal, et bientôt de nombreux fourmillements vinrent flouter la vision jovial qu'elle s'était imaginé l'espace d'un instant. Un brusque étourdissement vint alors la fit vaciller, et Harry se dépêcha de la retenir, inquiet du malaise soudain de la jeune fille.

Elle serra plus fort la fiole entre ses doigts fragiles.

« - Hermione, est-ce que tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-il, alerte. »

Portant la main à son front, elle entreprit de prendre une respiration profonde et contrôlée, avant de poser à nouveau son regard dans les deux émeraudes vives de Harry.

« - Oui, dit-elle d'une vois terriblement lente. Je vais bien, continua-t-elle.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas que je t'emmène voir Madame Pomfresh ?

- Non, je vais bien je t'assure, mentit-elle. »

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

La nouvelle phrase qui avait ornée la couverture de cuir du manuscrit dansait toujours face au regard absent de Drago, intrigant davantage le Serpentard à demi plongé dans une inconscience et une tranquillité inquiétante.

Que cela signifiait-il ?

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Le mal-être d'Hermione ne cessait de se croître, toujours plus fort, alors que désormais, une légère douleur perceptible au niveau de sa poitrine se faisait ressentir, rajoutée à cela les questions de Harry et ses regards remplis de doutes.

« - Hermione, je vois que tu ne vas pas bien, insista-t-il. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, d'accord ?

- _Non, Harry_, cria-t-elle furieusement. »

Hébété, Harry la considéra pendant d'interminables secondes. Quel était ce changement d'humeur si soudain ?

« - Comment ça, non ? Hermione, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bon sang ? s'exclama-t-il tandis que son ton trahissait sa colère et son inquiétude.

- Rien, il ne m'arrive rien, répéta-t-elle dans un murmure à plusieurs reprises. »

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Le bien-être irréel que ressentait Malefoy s'intensifiait toujours plus, alors que son regard ne quittait pas la petite phrase angélique.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

« - Hermione…

- Je suis désolée, Harry, je dois y aller, le coupa-t-elle. »

Cette fâcheuse impression qu'il se passait quelque chose la tiraillait de l'intérieur, tandis que de vifs tremblements s'emparèrent de ses mains moites, sans qu'elle ne pût en retenir un seul.

« - Hermione ! cria-t-il, indigné qu'elle partît en le laissant seul.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, Harry, rétorqua-t-elle en se tournant une dernière fois. »

Son regard était anormalement dur, comme si quelque chose de grave s'était passé et qu'elle devait absolument s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de conséquences. Puis elle s'en alla, franchit les portes du château, gravit les marches de marbre puis disparut au détour d'un escalier. Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, consterné, indigné. _Ce n'est pas normal, _pensa-t-il. _Pas normal du tout._

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Les jardins qui l'entouraient semblaient tous morts. Les feuillages des arbres paraissaient aussi fades que le ciel grisonnant duquel menaçait de tomber une pluie diluvienne digne du temps maussade de Grande Bretagne. Les cris et les gémissements des créatures magiques ressemblaient à d'incessantes plaintes douloureuses.

_L'envers du décor_.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à ouvrir le petit manuscrit, un claquement retentit jusqu'à ses oreilles, et la silhouette furibonde d'Hermione Granger apparut dans l'encadrement de la chambre de la Gryffondor.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? tonna-t-elle. »

D'une lenteur inhabituelle au garçon, Drago tourna la tête en direction de la jeune fille en furie. La chaleur exquise qui s'était logée dans son corps se dissipa, aussi rapidement qu'elle n'était apparut précédemment.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec _mon_ livre ? hurla-t-il encore plus fort. »

Le mutisme inquiétant dans lequel était plongé le Serpentard et son air absent et glacial ne firent qu'aggraver l'état critique de Hermione.

« - Tu n'as pas le droit de toucher à _mes_ affaires qui se trouve dans _ma_ chambre ! »

La propriétaire spirituelle du livre, désormais hors de contrôle, s'empara de sa baguette, suscitant, une nouvelle fois, aucune réaction de la part de son homologue.

« - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je te punisse, c'est ça ? vociféra-t-elle.

- Fais ce que bon te semble, rétorqua-t-il enfin, d'un ton affreusement placide. »

La colère tordait son visage habituellement angélique et jovial.

Elle n'était plus elle-même.

Rageusement, elle pointa sa baguette en direction de Malefoy.

« - _Stupefi…!_

- _Endoloris ! _»

Une douleur lancinante transperça la poitrine endolorie de la jeune fille, qui s'écroula à terre, alors que son hurlement taraudant résonnait encore dans les appartements des deux ennemis.

Tout à coup menaçant, voire presque possédé, Drago s'approcha du corps pris de spasmes d'Hermione. Violemment, il saisit la tignasse brune de la Gryffondor et la mit à genoux, la tête penchée en arrière, dans une position de soumission parfaite. Les paupières closes, la pauvre fille haletait de douleur.

Rapprochant son visage de celui de la préfète-en-chef, il se pencha jusqu'à l'oreille de son ennemie, effleurant de ses lèvres glacées son lobe rouge de chaleur.

« - N'essaye plus _jamais_ de tenter quelque chose contre moi. _Sang-de-Bourbe_, murmura-t-il d'un ton exquisément perfide. »

Un gémissement de plainte retentit dans le creux de l'oreille de Drago, qui resserra davantage sa main entre les cheveux caramel de l'adolescente.

Lentement, il se recula pour pouvoir admirer le visage crispé de sa victime.

Et, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les paupières, il put apercevoir ses prunelles.

Dorées comme le plus pur des ors.

_« Qu'est-ce que…? »_

C'était si beau, cette couleur ambrée où baignait une spirale de nacre, tournant doucement sur elle-même. Comme dans un rêve.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? »_

Se ressaisissant subitement, ses iris orageuses se refroidirent en un quart de seconde ; aussi violemment que précédemment, il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçât sur sa tignasse, la faisant tomber sur le sol. Longtemps, il lorgna la silhouette avachie lamentablement à ses pieds, tandis qu'il revoyait ses deux orbes jaunes.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la chambre de la maison qui l'opposait.

Le claquement de la porte annonçant sa sortie résonna dans le crâne d'Hermione. Le cri de douleur qu'elle avait poussé précédemment déchira le silence fantomatique des lieux.

Puis elle fondit en larmes.

* * *

Un dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue si ça vous a plu, sinon, donnez moi des pastille de Gerbe, sans le côté remède du bonbon. :3

**Laissez moi vos avis** les sorciers, et souhaitez moi bonne chance (ou merde, ou BOUSE DE DRAGON) pour l'épreuve d'histoire géoooooo !

J'ai peur :( Drago vient me faire un câlin.

Des bisous et à la semaine prochaine !

**PS: Si vous étiez une friandise, vous seriez...?**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Mot de l'auteur : **Bonjour mes petits lecteurs ! Je sais pas si certains l'avaient remarqué hier, mais j'avais publié le **CHAPITRE 8** en soirée, sauf que j'avais fait une bourde, du coup j'ai été obligée de le re-publier ce matin. Enfin, c'est toujours le même chapitre, le contenu reste identique, il n'y a plus à s'inquiéter, haha !

Sinon je suis en stress car il y a mon oral de français le 3 juillet (JUILLET) et que je ne suis pas prête et que j'ai hâte d'être aux vacances pour faire la fête. J-6.

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre. **Bonne lecture** mes gnomes de jardin !

**Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste est entièrement à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**La Nacre Dorée.**

Chapitre VIII.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Hermione laissait vagabonder son esprit et ses pensées entremêlées, alors que les pages blanches de son livre tant protégé et défendu défilaient sous son regard mi-captivé, mi-évasif, face aux différentes notions qui s'entrechoquaient contre les parois de son cerveau esquinté par les récents évènements qui s'étaient immiscés dans sa vie et lui avaient retourné le cœur à maintes reprises.

Le cours de Métamorphoses du professeur McGonagall, en ce jour, ne lui importait que trop peu, même s'il serait sûrement primordial lors de ses révisions pour ses ASPICS ; ce jours-là, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour son précieux manuscrit, qui l'emmenait vagabonder loin de la réalité et lui faisait découvrir un savoir sanguinolent. En avait-elle réellement conscience ?

Des images flous de la veille se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle se souvenait toujours de la même chose : une confrontation avec Malefoy ; la fiole contenant l'Ecclosia dans sa main ; un goût voluptueux envahissant sa gorge toute entière ; puis des bribes de souvenirs avec son ami, Harry ; cette colère faramineuse envers son homologue lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé dans sa chambre avec son livre. Et puis cette douleur vive qui avait parcouru son corps tout entier, comme si des centaines de lames avaient transpercé chacun des pores de sa peau d'une violence sans pareille.

Assise au troisième rang, bien cachée derrière le dos d'un élève de Serpentard aux apparences volumineuses, elle ne se doutait pas que la directrice de la maison Gryffondor observait le moindre de ses faits et gestes, tout en poursuivant son cours comme si de rien n'était. Son regard, cependant, était suspicieux ; qu'arrivait-il donc à sa meilleure élève ? Son bras impétueux se levait de moins en moins lorsqu'elle avait une bonne réponse, sa santé mentale et physique semblaient se dégrader un peu plus de jours en jours… Il suffisait de se rappeler sa fuit de l'infirmerie et sa venue soudaine dans la Grande Salle ! Que se passait-il, bon sang ?

Le silence était maître des lieux, tandis que des élèves écoutaient attentivement la leçon du jour tout en prenant des notes consciencieuses, et que d'autres s'occupaient à rattraper leur nuit, ou bien alors ne faisaient rien d'autre que tuer le temps, sûrement trop ennuyés par les paroles incessantes et agaçantes de _la vieille chouette_, comme se plaisaient à l'appeler la majorité des Serpentard.

Le bruissement d'une porte en bois alerta une bonne partie de la classe, davantage lorsque cette dernière claqua dans une légère détonation, forçant les jeunes gens à se tourner face à l'importun qui avait osé réveiller les quelques somnolents et interrompre le cours du professeur. Cette dernière lui attribua un de ses regards les plus courroucés, avant de prononcer d'une voix autoritaire :

« - Et bien, Monsieur Malefoy, que nous vaut cette présence impertinente alors que mon cours a débuté il y a de cela une bonne demie heure ? »

A l'entente de ce nom de famille, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sortir de sa lecture sans fin, ses sens en alerte, alors qu'elle entreprit de faire un lent demi-tour sur sa chaise, s'attendant à voir le garçon de la pire espèce arborer son air de supériorité sur ses traits diaboliques.

Alors qu'elle crut l'espace d'un instant qu'il regardait le professeur McGonagall dans le blanc des yeux, ce fut tout autre. C'était _elle_ qu'il fixait. Son regard d'acier la sondait, l'analysait au peigne fin. Elle ne sut combien de secondes interminables s'étaient écoulées, mais il ne semblait ne pas vouloir cesser de la considérer de la sorte. Cette animosité qu'il scandait haut et fort envers la jeune fille était transmise par le simple biais de ses prunelles translucides. Elle réprimanda un frisson de terreur.

« - Monsieur Malefoy ? s'impatienta le professeur. »

Ignorant délibérément la vieille Gryffondor, dont le manque de patience s'accroissait toujours plus, le vil et impétueux serpent qu'il était continuait de sonder Hermione, aussi méchamment qu'il le pouvait. Comme si, à travers toute cette antipathie, il voulait lui passer un message.

_« Sens-tu mes yeux te transpercer le corps ? As-tu conscience que je pourrai te détruire si l'envie me submerge trop fort ? »_

La violence de la veille les aveuglait délibérément. La vengeance résonnait dans leurs tympans, comme un serpent répandrait son venin dans leurs veines.

Toujours plus fort, Hermione lui renvoyait son regard haineux, défiant ses deux iris orageuses avec toute la puissance dont elle était capable de lui transmettre à ce moment là. La peur en elle-même avait beau être une de ses pires frayeurs, certes ; mais le regard frigorifiant de Drago Malefoy en cet instant avait le don inouï de la pétrifier d'horreur tant son regard semblait menaçant. Pourtant, elle ne renonçait pas, elle ne voulait pas baisser sa garde face à lui. _Jamais_.

Les élèves, eux, ne perdirent plus une seule miette de ce combat par la force de leur regard entre les deux vieux ennemis de l'école, à l'instant où ils se rendirent compte de ce qu'il se déroulait. Harry, installé au premier rang, avait la possibilité d'observer le Serpentard à sa guise, serrait les poings aussi fort que possible, tout en lui jetant un des regards haineux qu'il lui réservait, même s'il savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas la préfète-en-chef du regard. Pour qui se prenait-il pour dévisager avec autant de mépris Hermione Granger ? Il n'était qu'un piètre Mangemort déchu, plus aucun mérite illégal et inapproprié ne pouvait lui être attribué. Drago Malefoy n'était plus _rien_.

Alors quoi ? Devait-il s'en mêler et risquer de récolter des heures de retenue pour avoir agressé verbalement, ou même pire, avoir osé défier en duel le Serpentard devant toute la salle de classe et de surcroit, face à la directrice de sa maison et de l'école ?

« - Harry… murmura Ron, assis à ses côtés, pour tenter de calmer son ami. »

Le Survivant s'emportait beaucoup trop vite ces derniers temps ; son inquiétude pour sa meilleure amie prenait beaucoup de place dans son cœur. Lentement, ses mains se détendirent, prenant cependant bien soin de lui attribuer un ultime regard hargneux. Il poussa un imperceptible soupir d'agacement ; habituellement, ce n'était pas Ron qui essayer d'apaiser son ami, mais bien le contraire…

Plus en colère que jamais, mais se retrouvant surtout offensée d'être vulgairement ignorée par un simple élève, le professeur McGonagall fixait sans relâche le jeune insolent qui se trouvait toujours au fond de la salle de classe, avant d'entreprendre de suivre son regard, pour s'apercevoir que c'était sa meilleure élève qu'il scrutait de la sorte ; les deux jeunes gens demeuraient happés l'un par l'autre, enlacés par une chaîne de métal invincible qui les enveloppait d'une inimitié sans franche limite, tandis qu'une rancœur effroyable s'invitait dans leurs prunelles que tout opposait. Se reprochaient-ils le fait d'exister ?

Au bord de l'indignation face au regard haineux et dédaigneux que le Serpentard lançait à la préfète-en-chef de sa propre maison, et dans le but d'interrompre cette bataille d'œillades malveillantes, la vieille femme lança, de sa voix perçante et à la fois tonitruante :

« - Monsieur Malefoy, je vous pris de vous asseoir immédiatement, sous peine de recevoir d'interminables heures de retenue ! »

Elle ne chercha même plus à savoir qu'elle était la raison de son retard alarmant.

Lui adressant un bref regard, il se résigna à tuer à petit feu Granger de ses iris glacées et parti s'installer à l'extrémité droite du fond de la salle de classe. Il savait que son cas était déjà critique de part la demi-heure qu'il avait manqué, alors s'il tenait tête davantage à la Directrice, tout irait on ne peut plus mal. Comme s'il n'attendait que ce genre de choses, ces temps-ci.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours de Métamorphoses tira Hermione de ses profonds songes dans lesquelles elle s'était replongée, tandis qu'autour d'elle, les élèves s'agitaient de part et d'autre de la grande pièce. Lentement, elle entreprit de bouger ses membres légèrement endormis à cause de son inactivité croissante et de sa léthargie sans fin.

« - Hermione ! »

La voix inquiète d'Harry résonna aux creux de ses tympans dans un violent échos qui lui transperça le crâne. Lasse, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui adressa un regard interrogatif, accompagnée d'un petit sourire mal assuré. Aux côtés du Survivant, Ronald Weasley, arborant une expression d'une neutralité exceptionnelle sur son faciès, analysait attentivement le moindre des faits et gestes de la fille qui fut autrefois sienne. _Terrifiant_.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger plus de mots l'un envers l'autre, que la voix de la directrice des Gryffondor leur parvint en un bref et vif _« Miss Granger, approchez une minute. »_, aussi claire que de l'eau de roche. _Que lui voulait-elle ?_ se demandèrent les deux amis dans leur propre cerveau.

Adressant un regard d'excuse à ses deux amis ─mais principalement à Harry─, Hermione se dirigea d'un pas hésitant en direction du bureau surélevé du professeur McGonagall, qui invita les deux Gryffondor à quitter la pièce dans un geste de la main qui n'invitait pas à protester.

« - Pas si vite, Monsieur Malefoy, intercepta-t-elle. »

Harry et Ron, qui étaient à peine sorti de la salle, s'adressèrent un regard de surprise et d'inquiétude lorsque le nom de leur plus vieil ennemi eut été prononcé pour rester en compagnie de la directrice, mais surtout d'Hermione. _Affaire de préfets-en-chef, peut être_, se dirent-ils.

Sur le pas de la porte, le jeune Malefoy se figea instantanément. Il sentait l'heure de retenue à plein nez. Suspicieusement, il se retourna dans un soubresaut de brusquerie. Granger était là. Elle était toujours là.

_« S'ils croient qu'ils vont m'échapper aussi facilement, pensa Minerva. »_

Assise derrière son bureau, la vieille femme observait tour à tour les deux préfets-en-chef qui se trouvaient, l'un de l'autre, à une distance respective de sept pieds (**1**). Son regard courroucé avait tendance à intimider légèrement Hermione Granger, tandis que le Serpentard se contentait de fixer un point inexistant, son air blasé subliment son visage séraphin.

« - Soit. Des problèmes se créent. À vrai dire, vous en créez vous-même. »

_Silence de plomb_.

Aucun des deux n'osaient parler.

« - Vous, Miss Granger, dit-elle d'une vivacité soudaine. Vous êtes de plus en plus inattentive en cours. Vous ne participez presque plus, vous vous laissez aller librement à un relâchement constant et progressif. J'exige de votre part une remise en question rapide, ordonna-t-elle sévèrement, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus doux : Je conçois que les temps furent durs et qu'ils aient put vous troubler, de par l'anéantissement du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais aussi à cause de la perte tragique de vos parents. Mais rien n'est perdu, Miss Granger. _Rien_. »

Le regard fuyant, ses prunelles scellées au sol froid de la salle de classe, les souvenirs l'assaillirent de toute part ; le Lord, la Grande Bataille, son premier baiser reçu par Ron, la perte inconcevable de ses géniteurs bien-aimés… et puis soudain, ce livre plus mystérieux que jamais. Cet Ecclosia dont le goût irrépressible lui faisait d'ores et déjà tourner la tête d'un plaisir frénétique.

Un simple regard de mépris lancé par Drago Malefoy fut adressé au profil de la jeune fille, dont le visage était quelque peu caché par de grandes boucles couleur caramel. _Grotesque_.

« - Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? demanda la Directrice.

- Oui professeur, se contenta-t-elle de marmonner dans sa barbe, tandis que sa voix montait légèrement dans les aiguës.

- Bien. Quant à vous, Monsieur Malefoy, reprit-elle sur un ton draconien, auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer la raison de votre lamentable retard ? »

Pour dire vrai, il ne le savait pas vraiment lui-même. C'était seulement un retard volontaire et provocateur. Alors que pouvait-il bien lui répondre ? Fallait-il tout lui expliquer, ou bien se contenter d'inventer un mensonge assez réel pour éviter toutes sortes de questions déplacées ?

Il n'en avait réellement rien à faire. Seuls les évènements de la veille occupait son esprit.

Lentement, Granger tourna la tête dans sa direction, le regard fuyant mais empli d'un mépris profond. Elle y pensait aussi. Il essaya de l'ignorer.

En vain.

Les souvenirs de la veille l'assaillaient de toute part.

_Les mots sur son torses s'enflammaient sans lui laisser une seule seconde de répit. Il aurait voulu crier, hurler sa douleur au monde entier, mais rien ne sortait de sa gorge sèche. Seule la sinistre phrase qu'il avait vu apparaître sur la couverture du manuscrit demeurait dans son cerveau._

_« À l'aube de la fin, _

_la rose s'éparpille. »_

_Elle avait scintillé gracieusement face à son regard de glace, fasciné par cet enchaînement de mots dont il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la signification. C'était si implicite et énigmatique. L'aura dont émanait le livre avait été puissant et incontrôlable. Comme s'il l'avait appelé à venir le voir dans la chambre de sa propriétaire._

_Un bruit sourd l'avait alors tiré de ses pensées, tandis qu'il aperçût la préfète-en-chef descendre lourdement les escaliers, ses cheveux retombant négligemment sur son visage tourmenté par la colère, qu'il avait lui-même engendré peu de temps auparavant. Cependant, il avait beau vouloir lui adresser le regard le plus révulsé dont il aurait été capable, quelque chose de plus fort attirait son attention et piquait sa curiosité._

_Deux orbes dorés étincelaient anormalement face à lui, brillant d'un éclat qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais vu de toute son existence. Cet or qui s'était emparé du chocolat habituel des prunelles de la Gryffondor dansait sinistrement dans son regard, tandis que, autour de ses pupilles étrangement contractées, voltigeaient d'une grâce effrayante deux spirales irisées. _

« - Monsieur Malefoy, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Mais la voix du professeur McGonagall lui parvenait de loin.

_« - Qui es-tu, Drago Malefoy ? hurlait violemment Hermione dans leur salle commune. Une pauvre enveloppe corporelle dénuée de sens et d'une quelconque émotion ? Tu n'es plus qu'un pauvre Mangemort déchu et qui a tout perdu, s'époumonait-elle avec hargne, alors que des larmes venaient couler délicatement sur ses joues laiteuses. Tu vas la sentir ma douleur, Malefoy, tu vas la vivre, tu m'entends ? Je te l'ordonne… avait-elle murmurer dans un faible sanglot. »_

_Il ne l'écoutait pas, il ne l'écoutait plus. À vrai dire, il ne l'avait jamais réellement écouté. Quel en aurait été l'intérêt ? Non, il se contentait seulement de sonder ses deux iris ambrées qui flamboyaient d'une lueur de plus en plus macabre. Les mots sur sa poitrine, eux, s'embrasaient toujours plus, la souffrance croissante devenant si insoutenable qu'il dut s'appuyer au dos du sofa._

_La menace aurait-elle vraiment pris effet ?_

_« - Tes yeux, avait-il soufflé dans un ultime effort. »_

_Etrangement, le visage d'Hermione s'était détendu presque aussitôt, laissant la consternation et l'incrédulité se peindre sur son doux minois carnassier. La respiration bruyante, elle s'était avancée lentement vers Drago, désormais à moitié étalé contre le canapé. Dans un élancement violent, il avait porté la paume de sa main crispée contre sa poitrine, dans l'espoir naïf que tout cesserait enfin._

« - Monsieur Malefoy ! s'indigna la directrice de la maison Gryffondor. »

Son homologue le scrutait d'un regard septique. Il le sentait.

_Puis elle avait posé sa main doucereuse contre le cœur douloureux de Drago, et alors le venin qui circulait ardemment dans sa poitrine s'était consumé petit à petit, laissant sa respiration et les battements de son organe vital reprendre un rythme naturel._

_Leur regard s'était croisé._

_Alertés._

_L'or chimérique de ses prunelles s'était estompé et avait laissé place au ton marron de ses yeux._

_La peur s'était emparée de son visage._

_Et elle était partie précipitamment, le laissant reprendre connaissance._

_Comme une voleuse._

« - Monsieur Malefoy ! hurla le professeur McGonagall. »

Un vague sursaut le ramena sur la terre ferme, tandis qu'il osa aventurer ses yeux dans ceux de la vieille femme en colère.

« - Excusez-moi, se contenta-t-il de dire. Mon abominable retard ne se reproduira plus, vous pouvez en être certaine, professeur. »

Le ton de sa voix avait paru si sincère qu'elle s'était contentée d'émettre un faible grognement de contentement. _Ça passera pour cette fois… râla-t-elle pour elle-même._

« - Une dernière chose, jeunes gens, dit-elle, bougonneuse. Concernant les rondes que vous devez effectué trois fois par semaine, j'ai eu l'échos par notre concierge que vous ne les réalisiez plus depuis près d'un mois ! Je sais que Rusard est là et s'occupe d'une partie du château, mais il est impératif que vous fassiez la part de votre devoir de préfets-en-chef, les réprimanda-t-elle. »

Les deux homologues opinèrent sans exprimer la moindre marque d'opposition. De toute façon, ils étaient tous les deux en tort.

« - Allez. Je vous libère enfin, conclu-t-elle d'un signe de main furtif. »

Sans dire un mot de plus, les deux adolescents quittèrent la salle de classe, et, lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée de McGonagall, Drago n'attendit pas de faire plus de dix pas pour saisir l'avant-bras d'Hermione en plantant ses iris métallisées dans ses yeux où se peignait une large surprise.

« - Tout ce qui m'arrive est de ta faute, Granger, cracha-t-il en la toisant méchamment.

- De ma faute ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Tu as parfaitement compris, ne te rends pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, dit-il. C'est à cause de toi et de ton livre maudit si j'ai cette _chose_ sur mon corps, c'est à cause de toi si elle me fait souffrir, ce qu'il s'est passé hier est à cause de toi, _tout_ est à cause de toi ! cracha-t-il, hors de lui. »

Elle ne dit rien, trop effrayée pour contredire la moindre de ses accusations.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison.

Et, dans leur cerveau respectif, résonnait alors cette même menace qu'elle n'aurait jamais du prononcer…

_« Tu vas la sentir ma douleur, Malefoy, tu vas la vivre, tu m'entends ? Je te l'ordonne… »_

De sa main libre, elle serra fortement la fiole où baignait tranquillement l'Ecclosia, au fond de la poche de sa jupe.

Elle était la maîtresse du manuscrit. Drago demeurait alors son jouet depuis l'instant où la phrase s'était encrée dans sa peau d'albâtre.

Ils couraient tous les deux à leur propre perte.

« - Si tu ne trouves rien pour en finir avec cette histoire, je te jure que je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour t'anéantir. »

Brutalement, il lâcha le bras endolori d'Hermione, et lui adressa un regard rempli d'une rancœur malsaine, avant de s'avancer dans le couloir désert. Il bifurqua à droite, puis il disparut.

Le regard absent, elle fixa l'endroit par lequel Drago Malefoy avait disparu. Elle se sentait mal, très mal. Elle en avait besoin. _Maintenant_.

La fiole toujours dans sa main, la respiration irrégulière, la jeune fille déboucha maladroitement le flacon, et, portant le goulot à ses lèvres, elle laissa couler dans sa gorge une gorgée infime de la potion, avant de se laisser guider par ses jambes à son prochain cours de la journée, alors que les paroles venimeuses de Malefoy résonnaient toujours son esprit torturé.

Elle ne remarqua pas que, caché derrière la statue d'un majestueux lion, Harry Potter avait vu et avait entendu tous les faits et gestes des deux préfets-en-chef.

* * *

Alors tout ce peit bordel, comment vous l'avez trouvéééééééééé ?

C'est compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est que le début mes chéris, mouahahahahaaa

Ah au fait, je voulais vous dire que j'en suis à l'écriture du CHAPITRE 14 qui a pour l'instant 3 pages works, donc on y est presque, et si j'ai un peu de retard pour sa publication, je voulais vous dire que c'était normal, et que ce n'est pas parce que j'abandonne la fiction, loin de moi cette idée !

Une petite review pour une auteure qui vous donne des patacitrouilles ? :3

Et : **Quelle est votre époque préférée de la saga HP ? **

****Des bisous !


	9. Chapitre 9

**Mot de l'auteur :** JE SUIS EN **VACANCES**, ENFIN MERCI MERLIN. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis contente d'être libérée du poids des exams, surtout que j'appréhendais énormément l'oral que j'avais révisé 3 jours avant (oups) et puis je suis tombée sur une femme super sympa, qui me posait des questions tellement divines que j'avais l'impression qu'elle lisait en moi, hihi. Donc je crois que j'ai plutôt réussi (c'est ce qu'elle m'a sous-entendu en tout cas) et je suis encore plus contente, walaaaa.

Après ce moment de joie et de satisfaction personnelle exacerbée (que j'accentue en rajoutant que OUI, **LES SERPENTARD ONT GAGNE LA COUPE DES QUATRE MAISON SUR POTTERMORE**, ALORS LES GRYFFON COMMENT VOUS VOUS SENTEZ, SANS HARRY RON ET HERMIONE POUR VOUS RAJOUTER DES POINTS GRATOS ?) (en fait j'aime toutes les maisons mais là je suis trop contente hihi) voici donc le **CHAPITRE 9**, en espérant qu'il vous plaira beaucoup :B

**Bonne lecture** (silencio)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Amandine : HAHA merci ! je suis contente que tu apprécies les chapitres, à bientôt !

Barbyes Malefoy : merci d'avoir aimé :)

**Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste est entièrement à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**La Nacre Dorée.**

Chapitre IX.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

_« - Comme vous l'a déjà enseigné votre professeur d'Histoire de la Magie lors de votre quatrième année, la rébellion des elfes de maison en 1482 n'a pas était d'un grand impact dans le monde Magique pour ces créatures qui n'ont été que plus écrasées par la suite… » _

La joue gauche affaissée dans le creux de la main, Hermione écoutait d'une oreille distraite, pour la énième dans la journée, les paroles de son professeur de Runes anciennes, un cours facultatif qu'elle avait choisi de son plein gré, malgré la réticence parfaite de Harry et Ron envers cet enseignement, qu'elle jugeait enrichissant et très plaisant. À vrai dire, les deux garçons ne portaient intérêt qu'à un nombre excessivement restreint de matières.

Hermione n'avait pas le cœur à être lucide, ce jour-là ; elle repensait à son entretien avec le professeur McGonagall ainsi qu'à son altercation avec Malefoy un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et les souvenirs de ces conversations agitées lui sautaient au visage violemment, et ne lui laissaient aucun échappatoire possible. Tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis la trouvaille de cet étrange manuscrit tournait en boucle dans sa tête, comme si ce bouquin ne voulait qu'elle ne pensât à rien d'autre qu'à lui et ses conséquences dans sa vie : l'Ecclosia, et ─ étrangement ─ Drago Malefoy.

_« - … Vous devrez donc choisir un chapitre du livre Histoire des Elfes de Maisons et m'en faire une traduction complète… »_

Sa tête lui tournait, son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine. Les effets de l'Ecclosia se répercutaient différemment ; cette fois-ci, lorsqu'elle avait ingurgité le contenu de sa précieuse fiole, ce n'était pas de la naïveté inconsciente qui l'avait empoignée, ni une saute d'humeur violente ; une âcre langueur avait envahit son cerveau endolori, l'étreignait si étroitement que ses songes ne tournaient qu'au macabre et à une réflexion malsaine. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal désormais ? La routine autrefois fastidieuse était devenu si belle et agréable depuis la fin de la guerre et de l'oppression exercée sur le Monde Magique, les visages à l'allure funeste avaient laissé place à la gaieté et à une allégresse sans borne, mais elle… Ce fut l'opposé de la chose qui s'était réalisé ; sa vie avait tourné au cauchemar, et la solitude était devenue, dès l'hors, l'une de ses amies les plus proches.

Que lui restait-il donc ?

_« - … Ou bien vous serez pénalisés pour le passage de votre ASPIC de Runes Anciennes… » _

Ses amis ?

Elle approfondissait chaque jour la crevasse, vicelarde, qui s'était installée vicieusement entre les trois meilleurs amis de Gryffondor.

_« - … Vous disposerez d'une semaine pour faire le travail que je vous demande… »_

Sa famille ?

Mis à part sa tante paternelle et son mari, qu'elle avait vu pour la dernière fois lors de son dernier Noël, plus aucun Granger ─ du moins directement parent ─ ne répondait officiellement de ce nom dans son entourage.

_« - … Et je ne veux absolument pas retrouver deux fois le même travail sur deux élèves différents, c'est évident ! … »_

_Rien_. Il ne lui restait plus rien.

Ou alors…?

Ou alors l'Ecclosia et cet immonde Serpentard ?

Le simple fait de penser à cette ordure lui infligeait une immense torture cérébrale. Et pourtant, même ces deux choses nuisaient terriblement à sa santé mentale.

Mais plus Hermione y réfléchissait, plus elle trouvait cette pensée absurde un minimum sensée. Ne l'avait-il pas secouru par un quelconque miracle, lorsqu'elle l'avait elle-même sauvé et qu'elle s'était laissée avoir par le doucereux parfum de la potion ? Elle n'y avait encore jamais réfléchi sous ce point de vue là ─ car il semblait tellement insensé ! ─, mais les étranges évènements qu'elle avait subit, l'avaient constamment remmenée à une seule et même personne : Drago Malefoy.

_Pourquoi ? _

_« - Miss Granger ? »_

Pourquoi cette immonde vipère venait-elle s'immiscer dans sa vie privée ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle étroitement liée à la jeune Gryffondor ? Et cette phrase sur la poitrine de son ennemi ? Mais surtout, pourquoi la veille, lorsqu'elle profanât d'aussi sombres menaces, une soudaine inquiétude face à l'état de détresse de Malefoy l'avait saisi si fortement, immédiatement après ?

Dans son esprit envenimé, résonnaient alors deux mots. Deux mots pourtant si anodins, mais qui avaient imprégné son âme d'une ivresse terrifiante et apaisante.

_« Tes yeux. »_

Un murmure plaintif et onctueux.

_« Tes yeux. »_

Un appel à l'accalmie.

_« Tes yeux. »_

L'ombre d'une prestance Emeraude et Argent.

_« Tes yeux. »_

Le reflet mutilé de l'or désillusoire de _ses_ iris.

« - Miss Granger ! »

Un violent sursaut fit revenir Hermione à la réalité alors qu'elle relevait son regarde ambré ; face à son bureau, son professeur de Runes Anciennes, les poings sur les hanches, arborait une expression à cheval entre la colère et l'inquiétude.

« - Oui, professeur ? couina-t-elle.

- Je pense que vous venez d'écouter attentivement ce que je viens d'annoncer à vos camarades pour nous le répéter ? demanda ironiquement la jeune institutrice.

- Je… A vrai dire, je ne vous écoutez pas vraiment, bégaya fébrilement Hermione, plus honteuse que jamais.

- Cela va de soit, répliqua-t-elle, cinglante. Dans ce cas, quelqu'un voudrait bien répéter à notre chère Miss Granger ce que je viens d'expliquer si clairement ? »

Au premier rang, la main d'une jeune fille se leva, alors qu'une vingtaine de paires d'yeux intriguées se braquèrent sur elle automatiquement.

« - Miss Parkinson ? »

La-dite Parkinson entreprit un léger demi-tour sur sa chaise, tandis que ses cheveux auburn voletèrent autour de son visage effrontément séduisant.

« - Si je ne m'abuse, professeur Berkeley, commença-t-elle d'un ton confiant et doucereux, vous étiez en train de nous expliquer que le devoir de traduction d'un des chapitres du livre de l'Histoire des Elfes de Maison pour la semaine prochaine, était très important pour notre ASPIC de Runes Anciennes, et qu'il était, bien sûr, inacceptable que vous trouviez deux copies identiques lors de la correction.

- Parfait, Miss Parkinson. J'accorde cinq points à la maison Serpentard pour l'attention portée au cours. »

Autour d'elle, Hermione perçu du coin de l'œil les trois Serpentard qui avaient pris l'option Runes Anciennes, féliciter discrètement Pansy pour avoir répondu brillamment au professeur Berkeley, et accessoirement, pour avoir remis à sa place la _sale petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout_.

Un sourire ravageur et méphistophélique vint orner le doux visage satisfait de la vipère, alors que ses yeux, aussi resplendissant que du jade, se posèrent machiavéliquement sur la Gryffondor, qui la regarda dédaigneusement.

Elle avait réussit son coup, la garce.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Les cours de Divination ennuyaient fermement Harry Potter, aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les paroles incessantes et incohérentes du professeur Trelawney. Non, aujourd'hui, toute son attention et sa fureur étaient portées sur son rival de la maison Serpentard, qui se trouvait sur la dernière estrade de la salle de classe, au parfait opposé du Survivant. Pour la vingtième fois dans la journée, Harry repensait à l'étrange conversation agitée qu'avaient eu Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy dans la matinée. Quel était le sujet principal de leur débat enflammé ? Pourquoi Malefoy paraissait si en colère contre son amie ? Que leur avait dit le professeur McGonagall pour les irriter ─ en particulier le préfet-en-chef ─ à ce point ? Et qu'avait ingurgité Hermione après que le Serpentard s'en était allé ? Quel lien unissait ainsi les deux rivaux ?

Qu'arrivait-il donc à sa si précieuse meilleure amie ?

« - Harry, murmura Ron en face de lui. »

L'adolescent releva distraitement les yeux vers son ami, avant de le considérer le temps d'une fraction de seconde ; son regard penaud et sa moue dubitative lorsqu'il n'était sûr de rien, ses cheveux d'un roux éclatant retombant sauvagement sur son front, sa peau laiteuse plus blanche que de la neige, et son regard gorgé d'une émotion enfantine non contenue. Ron n'avait pas changé. Il était bien le seul.

« - Oui ? lui répondit-il.

- Je sais qu'entre toi et Malefoy ça n'a jamais été l'amour fou, mais là, je me demande vraiment à quoi tu penses en le fixant de cette manière depuis le début du cours, lui fit remarquer le rouquin, ses yeux s'exorbitant sous l'incompréhension qui habitait ses iris bleutées, qui tiraient légèrement vers un vert pâle.

- Ah bon ? Et je le regarde de quelle manière, exactement ? s'offensa quelque peu Harry.

- Et bien… je crois que si tu en avais l'occasion, tu lui lancerais un bon _Sectumsempra_, déglutit Ron.

- Mais ça ne te déplairai pas que je le fasse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas. Dans un premier temps, il se contenta de scruter profondément son ami d'enfance d'un air soucieux, avant de finir par lui sourire malicieusement. Bien sûr que non, l'idée de voir Drago Malefoy agoniser sous ses yeux et, pourquoi pas, de supplier un traître à son sang de le sauver, ne le faisait qu'extrêmement jubiler.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, pour que tu le fusilles de cette façon ? demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Harry.

- Tu ne sais pas ? Rien que ça ? s'esclaffa-t-il.

- En fait… je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Malefoy et Hermione. »

La mine moqueuse qu'arborait le rouquin se décomposa en un clin d'œil.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais tu sais… commença Harry de manière dubitative, j'ai l'impression qu'Hermione nous cache quelque chose…

- Ca, ce n'est pas nouveau, trancha vigoureusement Ron, d'un ton étrangement glacial.

- Ron, s'il te plaît, s'impatienta l'Elu. Je sais que tu n'as pas très bien accepté qu'elle t'ait quitté…

- Je l'ai très bien accepté, s'indigna-t-il tout en contrôlant les trémolos de sa voix chuchotée.

- En tout cas, l'a n'est pas la question, coupa Harry. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quelque chose s'est passé entre eux. Je le sens. D'autant plus que McGonagall les a convoqués après le cours ce matin, tu te souviens…

- Tu… tu veux dire que… commença le plus jeune des frères Weasley, tandis que son air courroucé laissait place à une tristesse et une aberration non contenues.

- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! s'écria le jeune homme. Je ne parle pas de _ce genre _de relation, Ron, ça n'a aucun rapport.

- Ah…! L'espace d'un instant, j'ai faillit y croire, soupira-t-il d'aise. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel ; l'amour aveugle et farouche que le grand rouquin avait autrefois porté à Hermione ne s'était pas évanoui lorsque, trop brisée par la perte de ses parents pour se consacrer entièrement à un homme, elle avait décidé de lui reprendre sa liberté. Mais ce jour-là, elle avait aussi malencontreusement oublié de lui rendre son cœur débordant d'amour, et ne faisait, désormais, que le piétiner sans s'en rendre compte.

Comme une aveugle.

« - Rassure toi, l'apaisa-t-il. Mais je garderai quand même un œil sur lui, poursuivit le Survivant, alors que son regard dévia de nouveau en direction du dernier héritier de la famille Malefoy. »

Les yeux dans le vague, ce ne fut qu'à l'instant où la sonnerie retentit dans ses tympans que Drago sortit de ses sombres pensées tourmentées et, tournant distraitement sa tête, il aperçut un peu plus bas son éternel rival, le regard braqué sur lui, en train de le lorgner d'un œil mauvais. Dédaigneusement, le Serpentard toisa Harry Potter tout aussi vulgairement, tandis que le dernier, ne se laissant pas faire, lui renvoya son regard méprisant.

Un message semblait vouloir passer dans les iris émeraude du Gryffondor.

La mâchoire crispée, Malefoy se leva dans un mouvement souple et majestueux, et passa devant le jeune insolent. Leur regard était toujours accroché l'un à l'autre. Mais aucune joute verbale ne fut prononcée. Pas une insulte, ni même une remarque quelque peu déplacée.

_Rien_.

Harry se tourna, suivant des yeux la silhouette élancée de l'adolescent.

Aujourd'hui, Malefoy était seul.

_Trop_ seul.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Sa démarche assurée et son air austère encré sur ses traits faciaux, Drago Malefoy arpentait silencieusement les couloirs remplis du deuxième étage, puis bifurqua à gauche pour se rendre à son cours d'Histoire de la Magie que sa maison avait en commun avec les Serdaigle. Les voix et les rires joviaux s'estompaient à chaque pas que le Serpentard effectuait, jusqu'à ce que finalement, un silence apaisant ne vint étreindre les lieux. Mais, un toussotement vint troubler le calme qui avait habitait l'esprit incessamment occupé du préfet, le forçant à s'arrêter et à faire un demi tour sur lui-même.

A quelques mètres de lui, l'épaule appuyée contre le mur de pierre et les bras croisée sur sa poitrine, Pansy Parkinson arborait un sourire aguicheur sur son visage joliment dessiné.

« - Bonjour Drago, dit-elle d'une voix terriblement séductrice. »

Se redressant, elle s'avança lentement vers le jeune homme qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement en l'apercevant, chacun de ses pas étant tout bonnement calculé. Alors qu'elle s'approchait toujours plus, Drago la dévisagea des pieds jusqu'à la tête ; sa démarche féline par laquelle se mouvaient sensuellement ses hanches auraient pu faire trembler de désir n'importe quel garçon sensible à son charme animal ; son gilet anthracite partiellement ouvert laissait voir sa cravate émeraude pendue négligemment à son cou et sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé, de laquelle les premiers boutons avaient été défaits et laissaient apparaître sa peau brillant comme de l'ambre arrosée de rayons de soleil ; une paire de chaussettes hautes cachaient partiellement ses jambes, que l'on pouvait deviner sveltes et élancées. Pansy était une jeune femme atrocement séduisante. S'en était presque écœurant.

Postée face à l'homme qu'elle adulait, Parkinson laissa glisser sa main le long du bras de son amant, tandis que ses iris, de la couleur du jade, étaient encrées dans les yeux d'un gris étrangement translucide de Malefoy.

« - Je me disais qu'on pourrait… je ne sais pas… profiter d'un petit moment à deux ? Tant pis si on arrive en retard, ce pauvre tas d'ectoplasme ne nous dira rien, susurra-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

- Pas maintenant Pansy, réussit-il à articuler d'une voix roque, alors que ses hormones masculines tournaient à plein régime.

- Allez, Drago… Un petit quart d'heure, se plaignit-elle en lui déposant de bref baisers dans son cou doucereux. »

S'accrochant toujours plus à la nuque du jeune homme, Pansy se plut à parsemer la peau d'albâtre du Serpentard, qui faisait tout son possible pour contrôler ses pulsions animales de prendre possession de son corps tout entier. Sa bouche pulpeuse s'aventura sur sa tempe, descendant sensuellement sur la mâchoire crispée de Drago, puis picorant de nouveau, de la manière la plus charnelle, son cou d'où se dégageait l'effluve boisée de sa peau. Il adorait ce genre de caresses buccales, et elle le savait. Davantage lorsqu'elle aventurait sa main baladeuse sur son torse et sa langue sur son épiderme bouillonnant de désir.

Alors, n'y tenant plus, Malefoy saisit brutalement les épaules de la jeune fille et la plaqua violemment contre le mur le plus proche. Surprise, elle cessa instantanément sa petite démonstration d'affection, secouée par cet élan si soudain de la part du préfet-en-chef. Posant à plat les paumes de ses mains au niveau des oreilles de Parkinson, il releva le visage et planta son regard anthracite dans celui de la Serpentard.

« - Tu voulais jouer, Pansy ? Alors jouons, susurra-t-il d'un ton atrocement charnel. »

Les yeux écarquillés de la jeune fille ne suffirent pas à arrêter Drago Malefoy. N'était-ce pas elle qui désirait _profiter d'un petit moment à deux _?

Lentement, il descendit sa main droite sur la peau du cou de Pansy, s'amusant à la caresser du bout des doigts pour finir par provoquer de petits frissons de terreur et de désir sur son épiderme, puis, tout en poursuivant ses cajoleries, il laissa courir sa main le long de son bras, et finit par atterrir sur sa cuisse fuselée, couverte d'une jupe noire plissée. La respiration de la jeune fille était saccadée, la crainte prenait peu à peu possession de son corps, néanmoins entravée par une tentation sans borne.

Elle avait peur.

Horriblement peur.

« - Drago, souffla-t-elle dans une complainte larmoyante. »

Elle sentit les pans de sa jupe remonter contre sa cuisse, puis, les doigts glacés de Malefoy vinrent caresser sensuellement la peau tendue de Pansy, s'amusant à monter tout près de sa fleur des merveilles, alors que ses dents venaient mordiller tendrement le lobe de son oreille.

« - S'il te plaît, couina-t-elle d'un ton désespéré. »

Ignorant ses murmures plaintifs, le jeune héritier continuait comme bon lui semblait ses incessantes caresses. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas diverti de cette manière si alléchante.

Seulement, des pas se firent entendre, suivis de plusieurs voix teintées de rires. Instantanément, Drago laissa retomber sa jupe sur les jambes de Pansy, et retira sa main du dessous du vêtement. Le regard toujours animé de cette angoisse animale, la Serpentard le fixa d'un air apeuré, tandis qui réajustait sa cape de sorcier, sur laquelle se mouvait lentement le serpent, symbole de sa maison, et où brillait fièrement son badge de préfet-en-chef.

« - A bientôt, Pansy, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. »

Puis il lui tourna le dos et poursuivit son chemin, comme si de rien n'était, avant de disparaître dans la salle de cours, qui se trouvait juste en face d'eux. Le groupe de Serdaigle la dépassa, tandis qu'elle les vit, sans les voir, courir jusqu'à la pièce dans laquelle Drago venait de disparaître deux secondes auparavant.

Pansy Parkinson n'avait pas bougé.

* * *

C'est hot comme un whisky Pur Feu entre Pansy et Drago, mouahahaha j'adore.

Alors alors comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? J'attends votre avis sur la question, et regardez, maintenant vous avez plus à faire d'efforts** pour les reviews, y'a un GROS CADRE en bas**, il suffit juste de le remplir :B

Et pour les anonymes, signez la fin de vos reviews, puisque maintenant si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes signalés comme étant "Guest"

**Lily/James ou Lily/Rogue ?**

Bisous les chocogrenouilles !


	10. Chapitre 10

**Mot de l'auteur : **Bien le bonjouuur, j'espère que la communauté sorcière se porte bien aujourd'hui ! :) Voilà voilà comme chaque semaine, voici le **CHAPITRE 10** de_ La Nacre Dorée_, beaucoup long que le précédent, et vraiment, vraiment plus court que le prochain... mais je ne dis rien sur ça, hihi

Je sais pas trop quoi dire, à part que j'ai eu 46 points d'avance au Bac et que j'en suis satisfaite, surtout quand j'me rappelle que j'ai APPRIS 21 textes de français 3 jours avant et que j'ai réussi à me taper un 15 (points surtout grattés à l'entretien où l'examinatrice divine m'a parlée de mon poème préféré -Le chat, de Baudelaire- et où j'étais tellement contente que j'ai récité la première strophe héhé) Bref tout ça pour dire que j'ai plutôt réussi les épreuves anticipées et que je suis contente (13 en français, 14 en histoire et 19 en TPE) walaaa !

Pour répondre à ma question précédente, je serai plutôt **Lily/James**, mais exploiter du Lily/Rogue serait vraiment bien, en respectant le caractère platonique de la relation, wala

Maintenant place au chapitre... Bonne lecture ;)

**Réponses à la review**** anonyme :**

Amandine : Merci de ta review, tu verras ce qui arrive à Drago ici ;)

**Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste est entièrement à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**La Nacre Dorée.**

Chapitre X.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Un silence de plomb peuplait le lieu sacré qu'était la bibliothèque de Poudlard. _Il_ oppressait les oreilles, étreignait sans remords le moindre recoin de la grande pièce striées de grandes étagères en bois vieilli. _Il_ était vil, sans pitié, et n'avait aucun état d'âme. _Il_ vous saisissait fortement et ne vous laissait aucune chance de le briser, ne serait-ce qu'une infime seconde, étouffant le moindre murmure, le moindre gémissement qui parviendrait à franchir la frontière de vos lèvres trop intimidées par l'aura de puissance dont _il_ émanait. Quel maître faisait-il dans l'art de la domination.

_Flaf, flaf, flaf. _

Mais ce soir, une petite effrontée avait osé s'immiscer sur son terrain de jeu favori qu'était la bibliothèque. Elle feuilletait, lisait, empilait manuscrit sur manuscrit, soupirait, baillait, grimaçait de mécontentement, feuilletait à nouveau, relisait, continuait d'amonceler des livres, et soupirait, et baillait, et grimaçait…

_Flaf, flaf, flaf._

Sans cesse.

_Flaf, flaf, flaf._

Page quatre-vingt dix-neuf, cent, cent vingt-deux, trois-cent quarante-six, trois-cent quatre-vingt dix-neuf…

_Flaf._

_Flaf._

_Flaf._

Mais rien n'aboutissait à ses recherches nocturnes.

Rien.

Une colère sourde envahit son esprit, tordit son cerveau en deux et lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. N'y avait-il donc rien d'intéressant sur cet Ecclosia ?

En effet, depuis les deux derniers jours qui avaient précédé sa rencontre avec le professeur McGonagall, qui ne l'avait pas ménagé de part ses paroles, Hermione avait eu le macabre loisir de se poser mille et une questions sur la forme de magie dont faisait preuve le livre qu'elle affectionnait tant désormais, mais surtout, sur la potion qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'ingurgiter près d'une fois par jour ; c'en était presque devenu un rituel essentiel avant de commencer sa journée.

Quelle lugubre situation…

Plus elle lisait les mots qui figuraient sur les innombrables pages qu'elle feuilletait, plus sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal. Elle avait cet fâcheuse impression qu'un marteau cognait violemment contre la paroi de son crâne, beaucoup trop surchauffé et malmené depuis ces derniers temps. Peut être n'aurait-elle pas dû assouvir son besoin primitif engendré par la potion diabolique deux heures auparavant ?

Elle balaya cette pensée d'un balancement de tête las ; elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que l'Ecclosia l'apaisait et la guérissait de ses maux.

Même si, quelques malheureuses fois, elle en souffrait atrocement ?

Il fallait croire que oui.

Elle ressentait le liquide chaud parcourir ses veines, se diffuser lentement et impétueusement par delà sa peau, brûler son cou, ses mains, ses jambes, sa poitrine, son crâne. Elle la ressentait violemment. Et elle aimait ce plaisir intense d'un bien-être éphémère s'aventurant dans son corps. Ses sens s'enchevêtraient dans la plus grande anarchie. Elle en frémissait de désir.

Malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas s'abandonner entièrement entre _ses_ griffes aux apparences duveteuses ; sa raison lui criait de tout arrêter et de remonter la pente pendant qu'il en était encore temps, mais le désir et la cruelle envie de se sentir en sécurité grâce aux effets de l'Ecclosia la dominait la majeure partie du temps.

Alors, puisant à l'intérieur de soi une force et un courage qu'elle croyait avoir disparus depuis la fin de la guerre, elle interdit formellement aux moindres de ses sens de ressentir un quelconque besoin envers la potion, même si son crâne la faisait affreusement souffrir.

Sans l'ombre d'un doute et paraissant plus déterminée que jamais, elle s'empara du douzième et dernier livre, particulièrement volumineux, qu'elle avait sélectionné au fond de la réserve, puisque son statut de préfète-en-chef lui autorisait son accès. Peut être serait-ce celui-ci qui lui apporterait les réponses que même son mystérieux livre ne lui avait pas apportées ?

Sur la couverture figurait le titre, en lettres gothiques savamment dessinées : _« Le savoir noir à travers le monde »_.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Pendant ce temps, à moitié avachi sur le large sofa de velours de la salle commune des préfets-en-chef, Drago Malefoy pensait. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais autant pensé jusqu'à s'en torturer le cerveau et s'isoler que lorsqu'il avait entamé sa sixième année à Poudlard, deux ans auparavant. Depuis que sa vie avait pris le tournant du chaos, en fait.

Alors il fallait que plus rien n'est de sens, que son père se soit retrouvé à Azkaban, qu'il fût dans l'obligation de tuer le vieux fou qui servait de directeur à l'école, que sa mère ait disparu depuis maintenant des mois et que toute sa famille fusse en disgrâce, pour que, enfin, il se mette à penser ?

_Pitoyable_.

_Je ne suis pas pitoyable_, hurla-t-il à lui-même entre les parois meurtris de son propre cerveau. _Juste un peu perdu_.

Oui, juste un peu perdu. Et incompris. Il y a-t-il vraiment une différence ?

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Les doigts tremblants, Hermione entreprit d'ouvrir l'ouvrage de magie noire avec précaution. Elle n'avait jamais jusqu'à présent, touché à ce genre de livres. Les pages étaient jaunies par le temps et de petites stries brunâtres venaient se répandre sur la surface frêle des feuilles, noircies par des milliers de mots. Malgré le fait qu'il regroupait toutes les informations sur chaque élément magique exerçant de la magie noire, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une fascination face à l'ancien manuscrit reposant sur la table en chêne.

Les minutes s'écoulaient et elle cherchait toujours aussi ardemment le moindre paragraphe parlant de la potion, lisant en diagonale chaque chapitre, traitant chacun d'une contrée magique qui regroupait son histoire et la magie des ténèbres qu'elle exerçait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouvât, enfin, un chapitre particulièrement intéressant : _« Chapitre cinquième : La Magie scandinave »_.

« _Horsens, ou aussi surnommée « La Perle du Nord », célèbre ville de Scandinavie, doit surtout sa notoriété à sa dévotion pour l'art de la magie noire complexe, dans laquelle elle excelle depuis le début du dix-neuvième siècle, de part l'arrivée du célèbre maître de potions Jorgen Rasmussen. Natif de la ville en 1881, Jorgen Rasmussen est notamment connu pour la publication de son livre « Etudes avancées des potions de Magie Noire » en 1901, qui a reçu un franc succès auprès des adeptes de cet art tant convoité mais malheureusement peu dignement exploité, de part la complexité et la perfection dont doit faire preuve cette pratique ancestrale._

_« Jorgen Rasmussen, cependant, n'en est pas resté à un seul ouvrage de magie noire. Onze ans plus tard, alors que sa carrière atteint son apogée, il écrit un second livre sans nom, qui ne sera pas publié, et dans lequel aurait figuré les secrets les plus sombres d'une magie qu'il a lui-même créée, et qu'il nommera « La magie de Horsens ». Peu de temps après son écriture, il disparaît mystérieusement avec ses arcanes, alors qu'une seule personne eut la chance d'examiner le tant convoité manuscrit, Hans Jensen, le seul ami proche qu'eût Rasmussen, et qu'il qualifia du « plus bel ouvrage de magie noire jamais écrit »._

_« Cependant, cet étrange ouvrage demeurerait secret : en effet, il se présenterai vierge d'une quelconque inscription à quiconque le feuilletterait, protégé par un sort très puissant et inviolable, que Hans confie être de l'invention de Rasmussen. Sans en avoir trop dévoilé, sûrement par respect pour son ami, Hans Jensen conta que cet unique manuscrit était la porte vers la rupture cérébrale, l'obsession de la pureté de l'âme, la connexion de l'esprit avec le livre lui-même… « Quand on dit qu'il existe une réelle osmose entre un lecteur et un livre, on ne peut que confirmer cette théorie avec celui-ci. Jorgen y a livré tous ses secrets, toutes ses expériences, ses inventions les plus noires et les plus belles. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu la possibilité d'exploiter entièrement ses capacités après la disparition de Jorgen, qui me tenait souvent à l'écart des pouvoirs de son œuvre… Pour m'empêcher de faire la pire ineptie de ma vie, peut être ? Car une chose est certaine : aussi fascinant que ce livre soit, il détient et renferme un pouvoir dangereux sur l'esprit de l'Homme qui en mènera plus d'un à leur perte, si quelqu'un parvient à s'en emparer. » _

_« Hans Jensen confie en dernier lieu que le manuscrit aurait été remis à l'école de Poudlard, comme « patrimoine magique », mais aussi pour empêcher les plus déterminés à obtenir le livre mystique... La liaison entre l'Homme et la magie ne semble n'avoir jamais été aussi palpitante et menaçante qu'avec cet ouvrage. Cet œuvre mystérieuse nous confirme bien le génie qu'était Jorgen Rasmussen. »_

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Il en avait vraiment marre, cette année, de se faire lorgner d'un mauvais œil par la majeure partie de l'école. Certes, il avait l'habitude des regards que les Gryffondor pensaient _supérieurs et méprisants_ qu'ils lui envoyaient, il les trouvait tellement ridicules, ceux-là. Non, maintenant, même la plupart des Serdaigle, et pire, des Pouffsouffle, se complaisaient à le regarder de haut ; quelle infamie ils lui faisaient !

Le regard des gens avaient toujours eu de l'importance pour Drago ; il aimait être admiré, réclamé, flatté à n'en plus finir. Ses parents avaient toujours été pliés aux moindres de ses petits caprices d'enfant et d'adolescent, ses _amis_ n'avaient cessé de lui obéir, à lui, ce tyrannique héritier de la famille Malefoy, et il était hors de question de s'opposer à ses ordres, ou les représailles seraient de taille. Les premières années frémissaient sur son passage, quelques filles de Serpentard gloussaient de plaisir en apercevant sa silhouette élancé et sa démarche assurée. Il était craint et respecté.

_Et maintenant…_

Maintenant, même les professeurs ne l'estimaient plus autant qu'à l'époque, il l'avait remarqué dans leur regard… Et Rogue n'était même plus là pour rattraper, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ses affirmations. Il se retrouvait alors toisé par la plupart des élèves, rabaissé au rang de Mangemort déchu, écrasé comme de la pauvre et misérable _vermine_.

A cette pensée, son esprit s'orienta automatiquement vers Hermione Granger ; cette horripilante saleté qui était arrivée comme une fleur dans sa vie, avec son livre maudit ! N'avait-il pas assez de problème pour qu'en plus, il se retrouve constamment à la merci de cette horripilante phrase qui surplombait son torse et le brûlait toujours plus fort ? Le sort allait-il s'acharner encore longtemps sur lui et sa famille ?

Ses poings se contractèrent alors violemment et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les paumes de ses mains avec force. Il avait bien essayé de la faire disparaître cette marque ; il s'était mutilé, avait tenté deux petits sorts de guérison banals, mais rien de tout cela n'avait fonctionné. Il aurait put allé voir Madame Pomfresh, mais il n'avait pas envie qu'elle vît ces cicatrices rosées en forme de lettres. Elles étaient affreuses. Elles n'étaient pas parties et ne partiraient sûrement jamais, et en plus, elles se permettaient de le brûlaient avec une force sans pareil !

Mutilé, ignoré, méprisé, rejeté, détesté par toutes ces personnes qui considéraient le bon Saint Potter comme leur sauveur. Quelle honte, quelle colère il ressentait ! Il avait cette furieuse envie de leur faire payer, à tous, les malheurs qui s'abattaient sur lui comme une pluie battant à tout rompre.

Brutalement, il se leva du sofa et le contourna. Il tremblait d'une haine sans pareil, le désir de vengeance s'agitait furieusement dans sa poitrine, lové au creux de son organe vital, et, rapidement, il se rapprocha de la table de travail près de la petite bibliothèque, pour finir par la balancer lourdement contre l'étalage de livres rangés par ordre alphabétique, par les soins d'Hermione.

Oui, il leur ferait payé à tous ces imbéciles, d'avoir rabaissé Drago Malefoy. Et toute sa colère, toute sa détresse, passeraient sur cette prétentieuse et misérable Sang-de-Bourbe ! Ils n'avaient fait que donner le coup de grâce, elle et son satané bouquin, l'acte suprême qui avait fait valser toute sa patience et libérer ses nerfs beaucoup trop en fusion. Et elle allait payer le prix fort, oui…

Son regard s'arrêta sur le vase de cristal travaillé, qui trônait présomptueusement sur un socle de marbre orné d'arabesques délicates, duquel les fleurs avaient été volontairement retirées par Drago, et qu'Hermione n'avait même pas remarqué. Quelle abjection, les fleurs…

D'un geste sec et vif, il sortit sa baguette de l'intérieur de sa veste noire, et fit exploser le vase rempli d'eau, avant de placer son bras à hauteur de son visage dans le but de se protéger. Rabaissant prudemment sa garde, le jeune Serpentard s'empressa de constater les dégâts qu'il avait causés ; des morceaux de verres avaient été propagés sur une assez large partie du sol de la salle commune, et se noyaient piteusement dans l'eau qui s'était répandue sur le parquet, alors que quelques furtives gouttes s'étaient faufilées entre les mèches de cheveux blondes de Drago.

Sa colère l'avait menée trop loin.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Encore déboussolée par ce qu'elle venait de lire, Hermione se mit soudainement à trembler comme une feuille, tandis que les jointures de ses doigts agrippaient furieusement les bords de la table en bois. Ses songes filaient à vive allure et se heurtaient méchamment contre les parois de son crâne malmenés. Elle était convaincue que ce qu'elle venait de lire concernait le livre qu'elle avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque un mois plus tôt. Tout correspondait : l'absence d'écriture, les écrits de magie noire, cet attachement ingérable… Pourtant, elle avait réussi à rompre la protection par le moyen d'un sort beaucoup trop simple alors qu'il était sensé être scellé par un sortilège complexe. _Pourquoi ? _Et pourquoi Drago s'était retrouvé blessé, lui, quand il avait voulu l'ouvrir ? Pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé si étrangement _lié_ au livre et à elle-même ? Et cet Ecclosia ? Était-il un facteur important dans toute cet histoire ? La liaison entre le monde réel et la puissance du manuscrit qui s'abattait sur eux ?

Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon…

La migraine qui avait envahi son crâne ne cessait de croître. De petites perles de sueur apparaissaient sur son front et dégoulinaient lentement sur ses joues rouges de chaleur. C'était comme si un étau fiévreux la compressait de toute part et ne lui laissait aucune chance de respirer aisément, alors que la moiteur de son corps poursuivait son ascension cruelle. Un bourdonnement assourdissant vint alors lui strier les oreilles, s'insinuant dans ses tympans, et se joignant à la danse féroce que menait ce foutu mal de tête. Tout à coup, sa gorge se compressa violemment ; l'air lui manquait affreusement, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus irrégulière et elle peinait à retrouver un rythme cardiaque régulier. Un gémissement de douleur traversa sa gorge et se perdit entre ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle agrippait ses tempes à l'aide de ses doigts pâles, ses paumes de mains écrasant ses joues rougeâtres.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Drago haletait de colère, son regard n'avait jamais été aussi expressif qu'il ne l'était désormais : rageur à souhait, une teinte de folie brillant perversement au fond de ses iris d'acier. Les traits déformés par la fureur, il dégageait néanmoins un aura effrayant certes, mais extrêmement aguicheur : qu'il était beau dans toute sa hargne, comme il brillait dans la noirceur de ses songes.

Quelle belle épave il faisait.

Le regard toujours alerte, il s'arrêta précipitamment sur une petite étincelle verte qui brillait au sol. Indécis, il laissa son courroux s'évacuer peu à peu, alors qu'il s'approchait davantage des méandres de verre, tout en écrasant quelques uns sous les semelles de ses chaussures.

L'étincelle verte s'allongea peu à peu et forma une longue tige émeraude.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

La jeune Gryffondor suffoquait et transpirait. Elle aurait voulu hurler sa douleur, crier à qui veut l'entendre la souffrance intérieur qui l'habitait et la martyrisait sans cesse. Elle laissa aller sa tête en arrière, les yeux à moitié révulsés, le visage plus tendu que jamais. Ses mains étaient toujours collées contre ses tempes et ses joues, alors que des mèches de cheveux bruns venaient se plaquer contre sa peau dégoulinante de sueur.

En cet instant, la seule chose qu'elle désirait plus que tout était de mourir.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Drago se trouvait désormais obnubilé par l'apparition qui se faisait devant ses yeux. De petites épines avaient poussé tout autour de la mystérieuse tige, alors que désormais, un bourgeon se formait lentement, grossissant toujours plus sous le regard médusé du préfet-en-chef.

_« Par Salazar, que se passe-t-il ici ? »_

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Violemment, Hermione se laissa tomber au sol. Son corps tout entier était pris de convulsion qu'elle ne parvenait pas le moins du monde à faire cesser. Son crâne criait à l'agonie, sa gorge était plus serrée que jamais, sa peau semblait être aussi brûlante que du métal en fusion.

Son corps tout entier suintait le mal.

Elle se sentait partir.

Elle se _laissait_ partir.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Avec la plus grande délicatesse qu'il lui fût donner de voir, une somptueuse rose vint éclore et dévoila gracieusement ses pétales à la robe d'un pourpre délicieusement irisée, sur laquelle perlaient quelques petites perles d'eau égarées. Pris par un surplus d'émotion, Drago se laissa tomber mollement au sol, ignorant royalement les bouts de verres qui craquèrent sous ses genoux. Sa colère s'était évaporée et sur son visage, se peignait désormais une mélancolie des plus attendrissante.

Il n'avait jamais vu une aussi pure magie.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Hermione sentait son esprit divaguer effrontément sans qu'elle ne puisse le rappeler à la raison. Mais elle était si paniquée à l'idée de mourir dans les prochaines minutes… Ses mains convulsaient frénétiquement, elle n'arrivait absolument pas à calmer ses tremblements insensés et incessants. Des larmes de douleurs et de colères coulaient à flot et se perdaient entre les gouttes de sueur qui émergeaient des pores de sa peau sanguinolente. Personne ne viendrait la trouver avant le lendemain matin, mais c'était évident qu'elle serait déjà morte d'ici quelques minutes. Alors on retrouverait vraiment le cadavre d'Hermione Granger dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard ? Ses amis seraient sûrement abattus par la macabre nouvelle.

Prise de panique, elle se mit à sangloter, émettre un son qui pourrait parvenir aux oreilles d'une quelconque personne qui passerait miraculeusement près de la bibliothèque. Mais elle était trop faible pour se faire entendre. Rien n'y ferait. Elle allait mourir et c'était inévitable.

Alors, sûrement par pure folie que par instinct de survie, elle parvint à émettre un chuchotis. Un minuscule et un imperceptible chuchotis.

« - Drago… »

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Un violent sursaut secoua le Serpentard ; il aurait juré avoir entendu un murmure féminin qui avait clairement résonné dans sa tête. Regardant furtivement tout autour de lui, il cru un instant qu'il était devenu fou. Les récents évènements dans sa vie l'avaient trop fatigué et lui faisaient sûrement entendre des voix ?

Ses réflexions précipitées n'eurent pas plus de temps de s'écouler ; la rose, demeurant toujours au milieu du verre et de l'eau, se mit instantanément à faner devant son air ahuri.

Est-ce qu'il était en train de faire un cauchemar ?

Empreint d'une délicatesse sans pareil, Drago saisit la fleur flétrie entre ses doigts minces. Le dernier pétale vint mourir au creux de sa main.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Respirant à peine, la jeune fille tenta désespéramment, dans une dernière complainte pleine d'espoir et de tristesse :

« - Drago… »

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Cette fois-ci, il était sûr de ne pas l'avoir rêvée : il avait bien entendu la voix étouffée d'une femme murmurer son prénom. Il avait senti toute sa détresse, tout le mal être dont elle était empreinte. Il l'avait senti s'insinuer dans son corps, glisser subtilement dans son sang et dans sa poitrine. C'était un poison doucereux qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer plus longtemps.

Il su instantanément que c'était Hermione Granger.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Éreintée, elle sombra dans l'inconscient.

Sa dernière pensée rationnelle fut pour Drago Malefoy.

A moins que ce ne soit la folie de sa déchéance ?

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Le morne cadavre de la rose s'était curieusement remit à scintiller, tandis que, toujours aussi soucieux et intrigué, le jeune homme reportait son attention sur la fleur flétrie. Toujours plus fort, les pétales abîmés brillèrent de mille feux, obligeant Drago à plisser les yeux devant ce spectacle des plus étrange, jusqu'à ce que, en l'espace d'une demie seconde, la rose se mette à s'enflammer entièrement, brûlant par la même occasion les paumes des mains du Serpentard.

Effrayé et meurtri par les flammes, il s'empressa de jeter la fleur dans les décombres du vase, avant de porter ses mains tremblantes à ses lèvres et de souffler frénétiquement sur ses brûlures, aussi infimes fussent-elles. Il se releva rapidement, perplexe et apeuré face à cet étrange phénomène, et observa le feu s'éteindre progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des cendres.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ?

Puis, revenant soudainement à la réalité, il se souvint qu'il avait sa ronde impérative à effectuer. Tant pis si Granger ne venait pas, ça lui ferait un problème en moins… non ?

Il s'empressa alors de quitter la salle commune sens dessus dessous.

Cependant, il ne sut jamais que, sur le livre qu'avait pris en affection Hermione et qui demeurait dans sa chambre, était apparue cette même mystérieuse phrase :

_« À l'aube de la fin, _

_la rose s'éparpille. »_

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Les talons de Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire de Poudlard, résonnait fortement entre les murs épais des couloirs du château endormi, alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers son havre de paix. Elle savait que Hermione Granger, la plus intelligente élève de sa promotion et de surcroit l'une des deux préfets-en-chef de l'école, avait profité des deux heures supplémentaires réservées aux deux homologues, pour avoir accès à la bibliothèque et se documenter et travailler en toute insouciance. Madame Pince aimait ce genre d'élève : calme, agréable, autoritaire, cultivée, curieuse et vive d'esprit. Hermione avait toute les qualités requises pour réussir. Elle adorait cette jeune fille.

D'un coup de baguette magique, la bibliothécaire pénétra dans l'immense pièce regorgeant de livres divers. Un silence de plomb régnait entre les murs tapissés. Un silence peu amène. Madame Pince fronça les sourcils ; elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de silence, dans sa bibliothèque. Il n'y avait ni le frottement d'une plume contre du parchemin, ni le bruissement des pages que l'on tourne.

D'un pas méfiant, la vieille femme s'aventura entre les allées désertes. Ses talons claquaient toujours autant, mais d'une cadence beaucoup moins rapide.

_Clac. Clac. Clac._

_Un cri étouffé._

« - Miss Granger ! »

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit parvenir un bout de parchemin sur lequel elle griffonna quelques mots à l'attention de Minerva McGonagall, puis elle l'ensorcela et la note magique s'envola rapidement et quitta la bibliothèque.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Le regard vide, sa baguette pour seule éclairage, Drago arpentait les couloirs de l'école avec pas plus de présence et de mélancolie que le fantôme de la Dame Grise. Il n'avait de cesse de repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer quelques minutes plus tôt, dans sa salle commune ; cette colère, cette rose, ces murmures…

_Ses_ murmures…

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait entendu. À vrai dire, il ne savait même pas si ce qu'il avait perçu était réel. Après tout, il avait tous les antécédents pour se persuader lui-même qu'il commencer à perdre la tête. _Mais non_. Il y avait eu quelque chose, dans ces murmures. Il y avait eu cette détresse, cet appel à l'aide. Cette complainte larmoyante qui l'avait atteint de plein fouet. Il avait ressenti toute l'émotion dont _sa_ voix était empreinte.

Comme si, l'espace d'un instant, il avait été à _sa_ place.

Secouant vivement la tête, Drago s'efforça de penser à autre chose et de traquer le moindre son qui trahirait la présence d'un élève en dehors de son dortoir. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées. Oui, c'était ça. Il allait trouver un miséreux Gryffondor et il déverserait toute sa colère sur lui.

Inconsciemment, il bomba son torse et avança avec un peu plus d'assurance.

Cependant, sa détermination s'évapora presque sur le champ, lorsqu'il perçut, non loin de lui, la lumière d'un baguette autour de laquelle voletait une note magique.

« - Monsieur Malefoy ? »

Le professeur McGonagall le dévisagea un moment, son visage plus soucieux que jamais.

« - Que faites-vous en dehors de votre dortoir en pleine nuit ? réprimanda-t-elle.

- Et bien, j'effectue ma ronde, comme tout préfet-en-chef de ce nom, dit-t-il fièrement.

- Oh oui… l'espace d'un instant j'avais oublié, marmonna-t-elle.

- D'ailleurs, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter, je tiens à vous dire que Hermione Granger a délibérément pensé qu'elle ne devait pas faire sa ronde et me laisser donc tout le travail, de plus, elle ne se trouvait pas dans la salle commune quand je suis parti, rapporta-t-il en bon Serpentard qu'il avait toujours été. »

Le visage de Minerva McGonagall exprimait une réelle anxiété.

« - Monsieur Malefoy… Il se trouve que Madame Pince vient de retrouver Miss Granger inconsciente et brûlante de fièvre dans la bibliothèque, trancha la directrice de Poudlard. »

Sa petite mine fière s'estompa aussitôt qu'il eut saisi les mots qu'avaient prononcé son professeur. Hermione Granger avait été retrouvée dans la bibliothécaire en train d'agoniser ? _Est-ce que_…

Est-ce que cela expliquerait ces étranges murmures ?

« - Je sais que vous ne vous portez pas vraiment dans votre cœur, Miss Granger et vous-même, mais j'aimerai savoir, si vous aviez remarqué quelque chose d'anormal, ces temps-ci, chez elle ? Y avait-il quelque chose d'étrange dans son comportement ? »

Sa voix était pleine d'espoir.

Il ne savait que répondre à cette demande presque suppliante. Devait-il tout raconter et peut-être sauver la jeune fille des griffes de ce livre ou de cette potion qu'il avait aperçu un jour ─car il était presque certain que c'était à cause de ça qu'elle avait défailli─ ? Devait-il raconté tout ce qu'il avait vu ? Ses yeux d'or, sa folie incongrue ? Devait-il expliquer comment il l'avait sauvé à plusieurs reprises ? Devait-il qu'il avait perçu des murmures ?

Devait-il même lui tendre la main ?

Un être sensé et non mal intentionné l'aurait sans doute fait. Harry et Ron l'aurait sans doute fait. Ginny aussi, sûrement. N'importe quel élève, en fait.

Mais Drago Malefoy…?

Il sentait qu'il devait tout raconter, même pour son propre intérêt : on trouverait ainsi une solution quant à la cicatrice sur son torse et cette foutue Gryffondor sortirai définitivement de sa vie. _Tout_ rentrerai dans l'ordre.

Cependant, le désir de vengeance résonnait dans sa poitrine ; après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, s'il ne disait rien, on ne pourrait peut être pas l'aider ? Ainsi, elle mourrait et il aurait la paix, même si cette plaie demeurerait sur sa poitrine.

Oui, cela semblait être une bien meilleure idée.

Alors, dans une moue qu'il voulut désolée, il répondit :

« - Je suis désolé professeur, il ne s'est rien passé qui aurait pu m'interpeler.

- Bon, fit-elle, la déception se lisant clairement sur son visage fatigué. Merci tout de même de votre aide Monsieur Malefoy. Continuez votre ronde, maintenant. »

Sans plus tarder, elle poursuivit sa route, la petite note tournoyant toujours autour de sa baguette. Drago ne bougea pas pendant quelques petites secondes, regardant la silhouette s'éloigner rapidement, puis, reprenant ses esprits, il entreprit de poursuivre son chemin, tandis qu'un petit sourire narquois naissait sur son visage divinement diabolique.

Il ne put pas faire plus de dix pas qu'une douleur lancinante lui broya la poitrine, enflammant la plus petite parcelle de son corps.

Un cri inhumain s'échappa de sa gorge et se propagea violemment contre les murs peuplés de tableaux, atteignant par la même occasion les oreilles du professeur McGonagall qui s'empressa de rebrousser chemin, alors que le jeune homme tombait à genoux.

« - Monsieur Malefoy ! cria-t-elle lorsqu'elle le perçut à terre. »

Suffocant, la respiration coupée par la douleur, Drago entreprit de se relever en s'appuyant contre le mur le plus proche, alors que Minerva arriva à sa hauteur et lui saisit le second bras.

« - Monsieur Malefoy, est-ce que tout va bien ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? s'empressa-t-elle de lui demander, plus angoissée que jamais.

- Ca va, ça va, haleta-t-il bruyamment, je vais… »

Il ne put malheureusement pas poursuivre sa tirade rassurante, qu'une nouvelle vague de poignards l'agressèrent en pleine poitrine, pour la deuxième fois en quelques secondes.

Un énième cri, beaucoup plus puissant et douloureux accompagné de sanglots, déchira la plénitude de la nuit et fendit violemment le cœur de la Directrice. Elle essaya de le maintenir debout, mais étant trop lourd pour sa frêle stature, elle ne put que le laisser tomber grossièrement contre les pierres froides du château.

Les appels incessants de McGonagall lui parvenait de loin, comme le bruissement d'un battement de cils.

« - Monsieur Malefoy ! Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? _Monsieur Malefoy… Monsieur Malefoy… »_

Puis plus rien.

* * *

...Alors, ça vous a plu ? Ca vous surprend ? Ca vous déçoit ? Tell me !

L'intrigue progresse comme vous l'avez lu, on en apprend davantage sur le livre et son origine, ça rend dingue Hermione et Drago devient légèrement fou à se faire atteindre par les évènements comme ça, hihi

Mais que veut dire cette rose, que représente-t-elle? Pourquoi est-elle là? Tant de questions sans réponse pour l'instant...

Je vous invite à me laisser votre impression sur ce très long chapitre dans le cadre prévu juste en dessous, et peut être que Drago se matérialisera chez vous et vous donnera plein de surprises... **Alors, review ?** :B

Pour les anonymes, n'oubliez pas de signer à la fin de la review, of course ;)

**A part Drago/Hermione, quelle est votre pairing favoris ? :)**

Des bisous magiques, Lenny.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjooooour. J'avoue être légèrement en retard quant à la publication du** CHAPITRE 11** de _La Nacre Dorée_ et je m'en excuse platement, mais le voilààà, avec 18 pages Works à son compteur ! C'est le plus gros chapitre que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent, j'espère qu'il sera pas ennuyant pour vous de lire tant de pages, et que ça vous captivera plus qu'autre chose :B

Voilà, j'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse lire en paix :)

**Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste est entièrement à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**La Nacre Dorée.**

Chapitre XI.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

« - Des nouvelles de leur état, Poppy ?

- Pas vraiment… ils restent profondément endormis, mais en somme, rien de très alarmant. La fièvre de Miss Granger a nettement diminué. »

Minerva McGonagall acquiesça d'un signe de tête vif et bref, avant de reporter son attention sur les deux jeunes gens qui se faisaient face, tandis que Madame Pomfresh repartait vaquer à ses occupations. Elle scruta pendant un moment le visage pâle de Drago Malefoy, et s'étonna de lui trouver un air étrangement inquiet en plein dans son sommeil. Peut être faisait-il un mauvais rêve… La Directrice ne savait que penser de ce qui s'était passé près de neuf heures auparavant, aux alentours de onze heures du soir. La douleur fulgurante qui avait frappée l'élève de Serpentard lui avait paru insupportable et affreusement agressive, pour que Drago perde connaissance. Quelle en était la cause ? Était-ce une simple coïncidence si, quelques minutes plus tôt, la seconde préfète-en-chef avait été retrouvée inconsciente, le pouls affreusement faible et la température de son corps étrangement élevée dans la bibliothèque ?

Son regard s'attarda un instant sur Hermione Granger. Elle paraissait presque sereine, profondément encrée dans un sommeil réparateur. Une légère ride planait cependant sur son front, comme si les traces du mal qui l'avait attaquée dans la nuit s'étaient incrustées dans sa peau au teint maladif. Ses cheveux paraissaient ternes, et formaient une masse informe tout autour de sa tête, se perdant sur ses épaules couvertes d'un drap blanc. Le professeur McGonagall ne s'était pas demandait pourquoi sa meilleure élève se trouvait dans la bibliothèque à cette heure tardive : elle savait que régulièrement, Madame Pince autorisait les préfets-en-chef à consulter ses ouvrages deux heures de plus que la normale, dans le but de récompenser leurs efforts et leur dévotion à l'école ─ même si Drago Malefoy n'en avait cure ─, cependant, cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question. Elle se souvenait qu'en début de semaine, le jour où elle avait interpellé la préfète-en-chef à la fin du cours, alors que la classe de septième année Niveau Deux (la classe de laquelle les septième année ébranlés par la guerre faisaient partis pour la deuxième fois) suivaient ses cours de métamorphoses, Hermione Granger, elle, n'y avait pas prêté la moindre attention. Non seulement cela avait quelque peu offensé l'honorable professeur et directrice, et son inquiétude pour l'état de la jeune fille s'était renforcée, mais elle avait aussi remarqué qu'elle était en train de lire un livre autre que celui des métamorphoses et qu'elle lui avait prêté un intérêt plutôt intense. Alors, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, peut être qu'Hermione se trouvait à la bibliothèque ce soir-là parce qu'elle avait l'intention d'étudier ce manuscrit ? Peut être voulait-elle se renseigner sur son contenu, ou son auteur ?

Pour la première de sa vie, Minerva McGonagall n'en savait fichtrement rien. Elle s'inquiétait tellement pour sa petite élève préférée qu'elle l'aurait presque prise pour sa fille, ou au moins, sa petite-fille. Ah, le sentiment de protection maternel…

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Le noir. Le noir inquiétant, le noir saisissant. Le noir qui absorbe toute trace de vie, le noir qui ne laisse aucune empreinte derrière lui.

_Le néant_.

Voilà ce qui entourait Hermione. Une pénombre angoissante qui avait avalé chaque centimètre carré de l'endroit non-identifié dans lequel elle se trouvait. Perturbée, elle tournait autour d'elle-même en quête de lumière.

« - Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Ses mots résonnaient bruyamment contre le vide, puis se répercutaient en un échos fantomatique, et enfin se perdaient à nouveau dans un silence qui ne finissait plus de l'étouffer.

« - Eh oh ! apostropha-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Il y a quelqu'un ? Harry ? Ron ? tenta-t-elle vainement. »

Seul le reflet de ses appels infructueux lui revint au visage.

Elle perçut néanmoins une sorte de souffle roque près de son oreille, qui la fit instantanément frémir. Par réflexe, elle se retourna… mais se retrouva face à rien.

_« - Tu es là… Tout contre moi… »_

Un hoquet de surprise franchit ses lèvres. Elle aurait juré avoir perçut une voix tout près d'elle, à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

« - Co-comment ? », bégaya-t-elle. « Qu-qui a dit ça ? Montrez-vous ! »

Le souffle roque continuait d'agacer ses tympans.

_« - Tu es là, oui… Et tu me veux, tu me veux… »_

L'angoisse ne cessait de grimper au creux de son ventre, serrant ses entrailles comme jamais. Quelqu'un était là, tout près d'elle… Pourtant, Hermione ne parvenait pas à sentir la présence indésirable qui semblait se tenir derrière elle... Ou peut être était-elle juste à côté ?

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Qu-que voulez-vous ? », susurra-t-elle.

Soudain, une seconde respiration, plus bruyante que la première, résonna dans la pièce sombre. Les voix se mêlèrent alors dans un enchevêtrement de phrases incompréhensibles aux oreilles d'Hermione.

« Toi et moi

_Main dans la main_

À l'aube de la fin

_Dans le tourbillon de notre émoi… _»

Instinctivement, elle se mit à reculer lentement, plus effrayée que jamais. Autour d'elle, les voix aux intonations inquiétantes reprirent de plus belle.

« Danse, danse, joli enfant

_Bientôt tu t'arrêteras_

Tourne, tourne, frêle corolle

_Bientôt tu succomberas_… »

Face à elle, une petite étincelle de lumière s'anima. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux l'apercevoir. Enfin, un peu de lumière…

« Prends-moi maintenant

_Et nous reprendrons cette valse_

Pourlèche-toi avidement

_Jusqu'à ce que tu trépasses_… »

Les voix riaient désormais allégrement autour d'elle, alors que la panique s'emparait toujours plus de son corps. Une brume invisible vint alors s'enrouler amoureusement autour de sa taille, cajolant ses formes sans retenue. Hermione hurla de terreur, et n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe en direction du seul point de lumière blanche qui était apparu un instant auparavant et qui ne cessait de grandir à chaque enjambée qu'elle effectuait.

« Et plus vite tu tomberas

_Je ne m'en lasse pas_

Et la nuit tu m'aimeras

_Pour te glisser jusqu'au trépas_… »

Plus rien ne comptait que d'échapper à ces voix ensorceleuses et à ces rires guillerets. Un passage en arc de cercle baigné de lumière s'éleva face à son regard apeuré, tandis qu'elle poursuivait sa course effrénée. Les rires, de plus en plus puissants, semblaient la poursuivre et la narguer toujours plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de la sortie et, alors qu'elle franchît le seuil du passage, elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Dans un cri de désespoir, Hermione agita frénétiquement tous ses membres, dans l'espoir naïf de se raccrocher à n'importe quoi… Et les rires continuaient, de plus en plus hystériques, palpitant d'une joie malsaine sans pareil… Mais rien ne semblait se présenter sous les paumes moites de la jeune fille…

Puis soudain, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'écraser face contre terre, elle fut stopper à quelques centimètres du sol dur… avant d'être relâchée sèchement par une force invisible, comme une poupée de chiffon. Hermione se releva précipitamment, la respiration bruyante. Les rires avaient cessé de résonner et les murmures inquiétants s'étaient tus. À la place, elle percevait des clapotis d'eau agités, couverts par de forts gémissements étouffés.

Elle jeta enfin un coup d'œil circulaire à l'endroit où elle se trouvait : un couloir large, désert et recouvert de dalles tout aussi sombre que l'endroit d'où elle venait. Face à elle, une porte légèrement entrouverte de laquelle s'échappait une lumière crue attira son attention. Lentement, d'un pas mesuré, elle avança dans le corridor. De l'autre côté de la porte, le clapotement de l'eau et les gémissements faiblissaient progressivement, jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement. Alors, prudemment, elle poussa la porte et se retrouva dans une immense pièce recouverte du sol au plafond par du bois cérusé d'un blanc irisé. Au centre de ce qui ressemblait à une grande salle-de-bain, un bassin d'une taille plutôt conséquente trônait là, surélevé par des marches de marbre. Les différents robinets dorés étaient tous fermés, et, au-dessus, une grande fenêtre en arc de cercle laissait passé une lumière étonnamment aveuglante.

Hermione plissa les yeux et examina avec davantage d'ardeur le bassin circulaire : une masse informe et blanche flottait négligemment à la surface d'une eau étrangement dorée, au milieu de laquelle trainait une spirale argentée. Elle entreprit alors de s'avancer doucement vers la baignoire, ses jambes frémissant d'appréhension. Et, alors qu'elle avait gravi la première marche, elle eut un haut-le-corps ; la grossière silhouette qu'elle avait entraperçue précédemment se révéla être celle d'un homme complètement nu. Son visage, sous la surface opaque, demeurait indiscernable et ses cheveux mouillés et couverts du liquide d'or lui collaient salement à la nuque. D'épaisses traces s'échappant apparemment de son torse immergé venaient colorer la dorure de l'eau en une teinte cramoisie répugnante. Son sang.

Déglutissant péniblement, elle continua néanmoins de s'approcher avant de s'agenouiller au bord du bassin, avec la ferme intention de retirer le corps de ce drôle de liquide brillant.

Mais, lorsque le bout de ses doigts eut frôler la peau diaphane de l'homme, les fortes voix sombres et claironnantes résonnèrent à nouveau dans la grande pièce, leur échos se heurtant joyeusement contre les murs clairs.

« Prends-moi maintenant

_Et nous reprendrons cette valse_

Pourlèche-toi avidement

_Jusqu'à ce que tu trépasses_… »

Essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer leurs paroles macabres chantées sur un ton enfantin qui la faisait trembler d'effroi, la Gryffondor serra l'épaule froide et trempée du corps inerte contre sa paume et tira de toutes ses forces vers elle. Toujours plus rieuses et carnassières, les voix chantaient à répétition les mêmes couplets…

« Et plus vite tu tomberas

_Je ne m'en lasse pas_

Et la nuit tu m'aimeras

_Pour te glisser jusqu'au trépas_… »

Quand enfin l'homme fut à sa hauteur, elle se permit de souffler un peu. Les voix, elles, se muèrent en murmures précipités, cinglants.

De ses deux mains, Hermione entreprit alors de retourner lentement le corps nu. Ses mains trempaient allègrement dans le liquide doré. Une étrange senteur s'en émanait, ternie par l'odeur aigre du sang.

« Il est décharné le pauvre enfant

_Mort par tes propres agissements_

Alors laisse moi te prendre

_Laisse moi te prendre_… »

Un hurlement de terreur déchira la courte plénitude qui régnait précédemment. Hermione se laissa tomber à terre, dévalant piteusement les quelques marches, dans le but de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et ce corps au torse mutilé, où des lettres ensanglantées étaient gravées dans la chair rougeoyante. Une marque argentée zébrait son cou rougi, comme s'il avait été étranglé par quelque chose…

Le cadavre de Drago Malefoy.

Les rires finirent par couvrir le cri effroyable qui ne cessaient de s'échapper de la gorge de la pauvre fille. La lumière filtrant par la fenêtre s'éclipsa aussitôt et plongea la pièce dans le noir complet.

_Le néant_…

Et puis enfin, la vie.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Poppy Pomfresh, qui se trouvait dans son bureau, occupée à trier la paperasse qui le recouvrait, fut brutalement tirée de son travail par un cri perçant. Sortant en trombe de la pièce adjacente à la salle des malades, elle se précipita vers Hermione Granger qui ne cessait de hurler en tenant le drap blanc étroitement serré entre ses doigts aux jointures blanches. Elle était dans un tel état de peur et que crispation que des larmes coulaient inconsciemment sur ses joues, alors que ses paupières demeuraient closes à l'extrême. Elle semblait terrifiée à l'idée d'ouvrir les yeux.

« - Miss Granger, voyons, calmez-vous je vous pris ! », tenta vainement l'infirmière.

Le cri persistait, toujours plus puissant. En face d'elle, Drago Malefoy s'était enfin réveillé et était redressé sur son lit, les mains fermement plaquées sur ses oreilles tandis qu'une expression de grande colère et de perplexité déformaient ses traits fatigués.

« - Faites-la taire, bon sang ! Elle se croit intéressante, peut-être ? vociféra-t-il par-dessus ses cris.

- Monsieur Malefoy, un peu de retenue s'il vous plaît ! (Elle se concentra de nouveau sur Hermione qui ne la laissait pas la toucher :) Miss Granger, Miss Granger… Hermione, calme-toi, ma chérie, calme-toi… (Une deuxième fois, son attention se porta sur Malefoy :) Oh, mais vous êtes réveillé mon grand ! s'exclama-t-elle enfin. Je reviendrai vers vous un peu plus tard, vous comprenez…

- C'est ça, marmonna-t-il sans décoller ses paumes de ses oreilles. »

Madame Pomfresh se dirigea d'un pas hystérique vers son armoire à potions et chercha à la hâte le remède le plus efficace contre cet excès de folie, après avoir chassé quelques curieux élèves alertés par les cris, qui avaient poussé la porte de l'infirmerie pour voir ce qui se passait. Entre temps, elle s'aperçut qu'Hermione s'était enfin tue et arrêta sa main à mi-chemin de sa prise pour observer ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver maintenant.

Elle s'était désormais résolue à ouvrir ses yeux. Cependant, son regard larmoyant laissait paraître une étrange expression de choc, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte et son drap remonter largement jusqu'au-dessous de son menton. Elle ne cessait de fixer Drago.

Madame Pomfresh, estimant qu'elle s'était légèrement calmée, annonça d'un ton doux aux deux jeunes gens :

« - Monsieur Malefoy, j'arrive m'occuper de vous dans quelques minutes, je vais d'abord avertir le professeur McGonagall que vous êtes tous les deux réveillés. Hermione, je t'apporte un relaxant tout de suite. »

Aucun des deux préfets-en-chef ne répondit à l'infirmière. Ils ne cessaient de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, comme hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. Sans y prêter plus attention que cela, elle se dépêcha de prendre le Philtre Calmant et versa quelques gouttes dans un verre d'eau qu'elle apporta à Hermione. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, relevée sur son lit, les doigts crispés sur le drap remonté. Ses larmes silencieuses avaient cessé et les traces de ses pleures étaient ancrées le long de ses joues rougies par l'angoisse, alors que sa respiration était affreusement saccadée.

« - Buvez, buvez, ma grande. Vous vous sentirez mieux très vite », lui assura Madame Pomfresh.

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de quitter à grand pas l'infirmerie, tout en murmurant des paroles inaudibles sur un ton pressé. La porte de l'infirmerie claqua bruyamment. Le silence retomba comme du plomb dans la grand pièce.

Hermione n'avait toujours pas cessé de fixer Drago d'un œil terrifié, alors que ce dernier lui renvoyait une œillade plus intriguée et gênée par sa persistance que désagréablement noire. Il avait abandonné l'idée de se couvrir les oreilles au moment où il avait été certain que le cri aigüe de l'agaçante Gryffondor ne viendrait pas torturer ses précieux tympans malmenés.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as, à me regarder comme ça ? », aboya-t-il après un nouveau temps de silence qui lui avait paru interminable.

Une larme brilla au coin de l'œil droit d'Hermione, qui s'était mise à trembler de tout ses membres. Le verre d'eau contenant le Philtre Calmant demeurait toujours sur la table de nuit, patient.

« - Je… je t'ai vu, murmura-t-elle, la voix chevrotante.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ! dit-il, alors qu'un mélange d'agacement, de surprise et d'anxiété commençait à tordre son estomac.

- Tu flottais… _dedans_… poursuivit-elle. Et… il y avait du sang, du sang… _Ton_ sang ! »

Un pauvre sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge. Ses yeux baignés de larmes contemplait obstinément Drago Malefoy, face à elle, dont l'expression de perplexité demeurait plus que jamais sur son visage assombri par de larges cernes. La boule d'exaspération et de stupéfaction laissa davantage de place à la part d'épouvante qui lui tiraillait les organes. Aux paroles confuses de Granger, il lui semblait se rappeler s'être débattu longuement contre un étrange fil enroulé autour de son cou…

« - Et j'ai voulu te sortir de là… reprit-elle, la voix cassée. Je t'ai retourné, et j'ai vu ton visage… j'ai vu tes yeux, susurra-t-elle, le regard perdu. Tes yeux vides, tes yeux blancs. Tes yeux _morts_. »

Un frisson parcouru l'échine des deux malades. La peur avait désormais entièrement pris place dans le corps fébrile de Drago. Il dévisageait Hermione sans un mot, ses yeux écarquillés d'angoisse, et faillit s'étrangler en avalant sa salive.

_« Tes yeux vides… _

_Tes yeux blancs… _

_Tes yeux morts… »_

Il se souvenait… Il se souvenait de ce rêve étrange. Il se souvenait de cette corde nacrée qui n'était détachée de la surface de l'eau dorée... Il se souvenait avoir été traîné au fond du bassin… Il se souvenait de ses gémissements de douleur, des entailles sur son torse qui lui déchiraient la peau et répandaient autour de lui son sang. Et ces voix qui chantaient et riaient allègrement, sans aucune retenue, sur la plus froide des mélodie…

Oui, il se souvenait de tout ça. Mais il ne comprenait pas comment, _elle_, pouvait-elle en avoir connaissance.

« - Tu les a entendues ? dit-il d'une voix roque et précipitée.

- Je… commença-t-elle, plongeant à nouveau son regard dans le sien. Quoi ?

- Les voix, répéta-t-il, alerte. »

Il lui semblait que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites à tout moment tant son expression d'effroi avait marqué son regard. Ses mains serrèrent davantage le tissu blanc qu'elle pressa un peu plus contre sa poitrine.

« - Elles étaient là pour moi, je le sais… », murmura-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Je les ai senties, tout près de moi… Elles savent que je _l_'ai… (Son ton était désormais terrifié et terrifiant.) Et il faut que je _la_ prenne », continua-t-elle. « Il faut que j'_en_ prenne, il le faut, oui… »

Drago pensa instinctivement qu'elle devait devenir folle. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, auparavant, dans un tel état de détresse. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas…

« - Si elles sont là pour toi, comme tu dis », commença-t-il lentement, « pourquoi est-ce que je les ai entendues, moi aussi ? Ce ne sont pas _mes menaces_, que je sache. Ce n'est pas mon cauchemar, c'est le tien, et uniquement _le tien _! », s'énerva-t-il.

Tout de suite après, les marques sur son torse le lancèrent férocement pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles il s'efforça de ne pas faire la grimace, même si Hermione avait clairement remarqué qu'il souffrait en silence.

« - Tu les sens toujours ? Elles te font mal ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles te lancent ? Et d'ailleurs, comment est-ce que tu t'es retrouvé à l'infirmerie ? »

Elle semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa lucidité, l'espace d'une minute. Cependant, ses yeux injectés de sang et ses mains tremblantes lui prouvèrent qu'elle n'avait pas complètement retrouvé son état normal. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui adresser plus qu'un regard noir que les portes de l'infirmerie grincèrent sombrement et laissèrent entrer plusieurs personnes aux allures pressées.

Aussitôt, cinq visages inquiets se présentèrent au milieu des deux lits face à face. Harry, Ron et Ginny se précipitèrent au chevet d'Hermione, qui avait instantanément relâché l'étreinte qu'elle exerçait sur le drap.

« - Bonté divine, Hermione ! s'exclama Madame Pomfresh d'un ton courroucé. Vous n'avez pas pris le Philtre Calmant que je vous ai préparé !

- Je me sens mieux, merci, répliqua-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

- Pas de cérémonie avec moi, jeune fille, la réprimanda-t-elle. Vous allez immédiatement boire votre verre. Je vérifierai un peu plus tard votre température corporelle. »

Obtempérant, elle finit par avaler d'une seule traite le Philtre Calmant. Face à elle, Harry, Ron et Ginny la dévisageait d'un air inquiet, alors que le professeur McGonagall la fixait d'un œil à la fois soupçonneux et anxieux. Madame Pomfresh, elle, était partie s'enquérir de l'état de santé de Drago, qu'elle ne distinguait plus à cause des quatre personnes qui l'entouraient.

« - Miss Granger… commença-t-elle. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Je… je vais bien, professeur, répondit-elle en portant son regard sur la directrice.

- Et bien vous semblez avoir beaucoup de chance, vous savez, répliqua-t-elle. Madame Pince vous a trouvé dans un état proche du coma ─ une nouvelle fois… ! Votre température était surélevée et vous sembliez manquer affreusement d'air. Que Diable s'est-il passé ? lui demanda-t-elle vivement. »

Aux côtés du professeur, elle voyait ses trois amis la regarder intensément, avide de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle se soit retrouvée une nouvelle fois à l'infirmerie. Et, à en croire leur expression de surprise exagérée, aucun des trois n'était au courant de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Hermione laissa dévier son regard entre le professeur McGonagall et Harry. Entre leur tête, elle pouvait apercevoir la silhouette renfrognée de Drago Malefoy, largement blasé par l'agitation qui habitait Madame Pomfresh en s'afférant à ses côtés. Cependant, lorsque leur regard se croisèrent l'espace d'une petite seconde, elle crut apercevoir l'ombre d'une détresse refoulée, l'esprit furtif de la peur de ce qui s'était passé dans leur tête.

Dans sa poitrine, elle ressentit alors son cœur se serrer violemment ; elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'elle en était la raison, mais elle était sûre d'une chose, en cet instant : elle n'était pas seule dans cette histoire.

Reportant son attention sur la directrice de Gryffondor, elle entreprit alors d'ouvrir la bouche, hésitante :

« - Je… je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, professeur, commença-t-elle. Je travaillais tranquillement sur un devoir, quand j'ai senti une grosse fatigue tomber sur moi, mentit-elle. Il m'a semblée sentir la fièvre monter, mais après, je ne me souviens de rien de plus… »

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard tandis que Ron ne détachait pas ses yeux clairs de la jeune fille. Minerva McGonagall, elle, la dardait de son regard impérieux. La fatigue des dernières semaines était un argument qui semblait tenir la route dans l'exposition des faits qu'avait donnée Hermione. C'est vrai que durant le mois d'octobre, qui avait touché à sa fin il a peu de temps, la Gryffondor lui avait semblé d'une humeur plutôt maussade ; son visage paraissait las, son attention et sa vivacité d'esprit s'étaient progressivement dissipées. Tout ceci avait largement alerté la vieille femme, et ce coup de fatigue extrême n'avait fait que donner le coup de grâce. Mais après tout, se dit-elle, tout le monde à le droit de flancher un peu, non ? Les temps avaient été durs pour la jeune fille et le monde magique, il était normal qu'Hermione en subisse les conséquences et se sente harassée.

_« Oui », pensa Minerva McGonagall, « Granger doit être très fatiguée par les évènements… »_

« - Bien, finit-elle par dire. Dans ce cas, reposez-vous bien, et prenez toutes les potions que Madame Pomfresh vous donnera, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. »

Les trois Gryffondor n'avaient toujours pas dit un seul mot, mais, alors que la vieille femme aux traits sévères se dirigeait vers le lit de Drago Malefoy, seul Harry Potter se tourna en même temps qu'elle, alors que Ginny s'approchait d'Hermione, suivit de Ron, qui semblait plus réticent à se retrouver presque seul avec elle.

« - Monsieur Malefoy, le salua-t-elle.

- Professeur, maugréa-t-il.

- Mes deux préfets-en-chef tous les deux à l'infirmerie… se lamenta-t-elle, cependant plus pour elle-même. Vous ne sembliez pas en mauvaise santé, quand je vous ai vu dans le couloir.

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, répliqua-t-il de sa voix basse et râleuse.

- Où est-ce que vous avez eu mal, exactement ? intervint Madame Pomfresh, qui lui avait déjà fait boire trois potions depuis que les intrus avaient débarqué dans l'infirmerie.

- Je ne sais pas, mentit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Un peu partout, je crois. De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance, non ? Je suis réveillé, c'est tout. Laissez-moi partir, maintenant… s'il-vous-plaît, rajouta-t-il en voyant la directrice froncer les sourcils.

- Oh non, je ne pense pas que vous allez sortir aussi facilement, Monsieur Malefoy, intervint Minerva McGonagall, alors que Madame Pomfresh le regardait d'un air indigné. »

Harry observait sans broncher Malefoy. Il lui semblait malade, tant son visage était pâle, alors que des cernes violacées entouraient ses yeux gris clair, comme en sixième année. Ses mains posées sur le matelas laissaient voir plusieurs veines verdâtres et prononcées, et ses ongles impeccables semblaient se fondre dans la blancheur de sa peau. Il trouvait cela bien étrange qu'il se soit retrouvé à l'infirmerie en même temps qu'Hermione, à quelques minutes d'intervalles pendant la nuit, alors qu'il n'avait rien à voir l'un avec l'autre… Quelque chose d'étrange pourrait se tramais entre les deux préfets ? Peut être… _Mais quoi ?_

« - Avec tout le respect que je vous dois (Il inclina la tête en direction du professeur McGonagall, puis fit de même pour Madame Pomfresh), je me permets tout de même de contredire vos paroles, car je n'aspire pas à rester enfermer ici pendant plusieurs jours, dit-il, d'un ton poli qui frôlait l'écœurement. Il y a les cours à suivre, non sans parler des ASPIC à la fin de l'année, et bien sûr, mes devoirs de préfet-en-chef. Je me sens tout à fait apte à reprendre mes responsabilités, professeur. »

Harry pensa qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un utiliser aussi aisément et aussi bien la flatterie et les compliments, depuis Tom Jedusor. Certes, Malefoy avait énormément de culot d'appâter les deux femmes de cette manière, mais le Gryffondor devait bien avoué, contre son gré, qu'il s'y prenait plutôt bien, surtout quand il posa son regard sur Madame Pomfresh, qui s'était clairement adoucie, et arborait une certaine admiration de voir un élève tel que cet honorable Drago Malefoy qui aimait son école et pensait à ses devoirs plus qu'à sa santé. Quel bel hypocrite il faisait.

« - Ecoutez, Monsieur Malefoy, reprit la directrice, néanmoins d'un ton un peu moins dur, nous verrons comment évoluera votre état aujourd'hui, pour la suite, je ne pense quand même pas que Madame Pomfresh vous laissera sortir avant ce week-end, trancha-t-elle. Maintenant, laissez-vous examiner, je crois qu'i faire.

- M'examiner où ? demanda-t-il précipitamment, les sens en alerte.

- Défaites votre chemise, il faut que je palpe votre torse pour savoir d'où vient le mal, dit Madame Pomfresh d'un ton professionnel.

- Je ne déferai pas ma chemise, cracha-t-il, soudain sur la défensive. »

Ginny, Ron et Hermione stoppèrent leur conversation et portèrent leur attention sur Drago Malefoy, les sourcils froncés, les joues rougies par la colère. Ou alors était-il mal à l'aise ? En repensant à la dispute entre Hermione et Malefoy, plus tôt dans la semaine, Harry se souvint que le Serpentard avait mentionner une chose sur son torse... Harry l'examina alors encore plus attentivement, jusqu'à ce que finalement, il croise les iris métallique de son rival.

« - Un problème, Potter ? lança-t-il, sarcastique et menaçant.

- Personnellement je n'en ai pas. Tu ne sembles pas pouvoir affirmer le contraire, par contre, répliqua Harry, tout en évitant d'utiliser un ton perfide.

- Assez, les garçons, s'énerva McGonagall. Je vous interdit de recommencer vos petites querelles d'enfants, je crois que tout le monde à dépasser ce stade depuis un moment. »

Ron était venu se placer aux côtés de Harry et dardait Malefoy d'un regard agressif. Ginny, elle, était restée près d'Hermione, qui fixait de nouveau le Serpentard comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait.

« - Et vous avez-vu l'heure, en plus ? s'écria le professeur de métamorphose. La pause déjeuner est terminée, il faut que vous alliez en cours. Filez tout de suite ! »

Il sembla à Harry voir Malefoy pousser un petit soupire de soulagement, sûrement content que la directrice soit intervenue et ait fait oublié à Madame Pomfresh de l'examiner, du moins, pour le moment. Le professeur McGonagall, elle, était partie sur le champ.

Enfin, délaissant le préfet-en-chef, il se tourna pour faire face à Hermione. Cette dernière adressait un sourire fatigué à Ginny, qui lui promettait de passer la voir régulièrement. Ron, lui, n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

« - Je passerai moi aussi, dit finalement Harry. Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire, fit-il d'une voix plus basse, pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, répondit-elle un quart de seconde plus tard, je vais me rétablir très vite. Et, avant que vous ne partiez…

- Oui ?

- Tu pourrais… heu, comment dire… marmonna-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hermione ? insista-t-il.

- Tu pourrais prendre mes cours… et me les emmener plus tard, s'il te plaît ? Je ne veux pas te forcer, bien sûr, et je sais très bien que tu n'as pas les cours d'arithmancie et d'Histoire de la Magie, mais si…

- Je te les prendrai moi, coupa Ginny. Harry se chargera du reste et prendra des notes convenables, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il en adressant un sourire penaud aux deux filles.

- Merci beaucoup, Harry et Ginny… c'est très gentil à vous, dit-elle, avec plus d'entrain que précédemment. »

Cependant, Harry remarqua qu'elle faisait tout pour éviter le plus possible de croiser le regard de Ron. La tension entre les deux ex amoureux était palpable et commençait à se faire ressentir, ce pourquoi Ginny intervint rapidement :

« - Bon, vous venez maintenant ? Avant que notre chère Poppy vienne se charger de notre départ. Hermione, on se voit plus tard ?

- Oui, à plus tard, répondit-elle doucement.

- A tout à l'heure, dit Harry. »

Le grand rouquin marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe, rougit fortement avant de quitter à toute jambe l'infirmerie le premier. Le couple suivit de près, en se lançant un regard exaspéré qu'Hermione intercepta tout de suite. Il était clair que Ron lui en voulait toujours de l'avoir quitté à un moment où elle avait justement le plus besoin de lui, cela se voyait comme un nez au milieu d'un visage. Elle poussa un profond soupir, fatiguée, avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller rembourré de plumes d'oie. La panique qui l'avait habitée avant l'arrivée de ses amis et du professeur McGonagall s'était peu à peu dissipée au fil des petites minutes qu'elle avait passé avec eux, grâce au Philtre Calmant de Madame Pomfresh. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parler avec Ginny comme elle le faisait avant, et Harry semblait un peu moins curieux, même s'il lui avait demandé quelques explications qu'il attendait, elle le savait, impatiemment.

Son regard s'attarda inconsciemment, par la suite, sur Drago. Les yeux clos, la respiration lente, il semblait être reparti dans les limbes du sommeil. Son visage semblait étrangement doux et harmonieux tant ses traits étaient décontractés. C'était un spectacle qu'Hermione avait très rarement ─ pour ne pas dire jamais ─ vu, et qui s'offrait à elle. Il lui paraissait découvrir, pour la première fois, un garçon reposé et serein, un enfant endormi loin de la triste réalité qui le traînait vicieusement derrière elle. Cependant, elle crut déceler l'ombre d'une émotion invisible qui s'était emparée de son faciès gracile, et qui agitait toujours un peu plus les entrailles de la jeune fille, à chaque seconde qu'elle le contemplait dans son récent sommeil. De nombreuses questions remuaient son cerveau, en le regardant. Il y avait tant de liaisons entre eux, ces derniers temps… Tant de choses qui ne devraient pas exister. Cette phrase ancrée dans sa chair lui donnait des frissons, ce rêve qu'ils avaient vécu en deux points de vue différents la secouait affreusement. Et ces voix vicelardes à damner les plus sains d'esprit, continuaient de faire leur chemin dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Il les avait entendues, lui aussi. Mais, étrangement, elle était certaine que la comptine chantée été destinée à elle et elle seule, et qu'elle était étroitement liée à l'Ecclosia. Elle avait clairement ressenti un manque en elle, un besoin absolu de s'emparer de la potion et d'en avaler son contenu. Pourtant, elle voulait aussi faire l'effort surhumain de ne plus en ingurgiter…

Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que lui, l'avait entendue ? En quoi était-il concerné ? Pourquoi avait-elle rêvé de sa mort, et pourquoi de cette manière ? Qu'elle était la signification de sa présence ? Était-ce censée lui faire perdre la raison ?

Hermione pris une profonde inspiration et essaya tant bien que mal de vider son esprit surchargé d'hypothèses et de questions qui la terrifiaient. De nouveau, elle se concentra sur le préfet. Elle était tellement captivée par la sérénité qui se dégageait de Drago Malefoy, qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle portait le verre de cristal ─ que Madame Pomfresh lui avait apporté ─ à ses lèvres, et que doucement, elle fermait les paupières avant de partir se pelotonner dans les bras de Morphée.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour l'enfant qui reposait face à elle.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Le cours de sortilège ne passionnait pas particulièrement Harry ce jeudi après-midi. En effet, depuis qu'il été allé voir Hermione à l'infirmerie ce midi, il n'avait pas arrêter de penser à cette étrange coïncidence qui avait réunie les deux homologues au même endroit, au même moment. Dans le fond, il le savait, il ne croyait pas vraiment à l'excuse qu'avait présentée son amie au professeur McGonagall. Connaissant assez bien la jeune fille et sachant bien qu'elle ne savait pas très bien mentir et cacher la vérité, il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas nécessairement besoin de se rendre à la bibliothèque aux heures exceptionnelles des préfets-en-chef pour terminer un devoir ou faire une recherche, ce qu'elle faisait toujours soit la journée, ou bien alors le soir dans la salle commune. Non, elle n'était pas là pour travailler, quand elle s'était évanouie, il le sentait. Elle cherchait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important pour elle. _Mais quoi ?_

Cette question était revenue tellement de fois dans la tête de Harry depuis le jours où il avait surpris la dispute de Drago et d'Hermione, après s'être fait retenir à la fin du cours de métamorphose, qu'il ne parvenait même pas à effectuer correctement l'un des sortilèges les plus importants de sa septième année, à savoir le sortilège d'Apparition. Des questions incessantes et toujours plus nombreuses se percutaient dans son cerveau et ne le laissaient pas se concentrer sur son devoir. Furtivement, il lança un regard à Ron qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu à l'infirmerie, trois heures plus tôt, il le voyait clairement crispé et légèrement en colère, ce qui se ressentait nettement sur son apprentissage du sortilège d'Apparition, qu'il n'arrivait pas à effectuer, ce qui fit tirer un petit sourire moqueur à Harry quand il l'observa.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire apparaître avec tant de concentration ? lui dit-il, taquin, dans l'esprit de se changer les idées et celles de Ron.

- Un beefsteak saignant, marmonna-t-il en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil, puis il reprit, son expression de concentration extrême figée sur son visage, tout en agitant vivement sa baguette : Inanimatus Apparitus ! Inanimatus Apparitus ! _Inanimatus Apparitus !_ »

Une faible étincelle s'échappa de la baguette du rouquin, mais son crépitement s'évanouit dans un bruit de ballon dégonflé, le décourageant davantage. Las, il s'avachit sur son siège, la mine boudeuse, sa baguette contre son torse.

« - Ca n'a pas l'air de bien fonctionner, nota Harry.

- Je n'avais même pas remarquer, ronchonna-t-il.

- En plus, la nourriture est une des chose qu'on ne peut pas faire apparaître…

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? répliqua-t-il, sur le qui-vive.

- Parce que Flitwick l'a dit et que je suis obligé de suivre le cours pour Hermione, répondit-t-il. Mais au moins, toi, tu as réussi à faire sortir quelque chose de ta baguette. La mienne n'a même pas frémi. »

Un faible grognement s'échappa de la gorge de Ron, qui se redressa un peu plus sur sa chaise en lançant un furtif sourire à son ami. Savoir que Harry Potter n'avait pas réussi à accomplir son sortilège correctement sembla le sortir légèrement de sa mauvaise humeur.

« - Elle y serait parvenue très vite, _elle_, lança Ron au bout d'une nouvelle minute d'exercices vains pour les deux garçons.

- Oh… elle le maîtrise déjà, même en sortilège informulé, fit-il remarquer. »

Le brouhaha du cours de sortilège paraissait bien minime face au silence de plomb qui régnait entre les deux meilleurs amis. Le grand rouquin rougit furieusement, de colère ou de gêne parce qu'il parlait d'Hermione, Harry n'aurait su le dire. Il savait juste qu'en ce moment, Ron était très à fleur de peau sur ce sujet presque devenu tabou, même si, ces derniers jours, leur amie était au cœur de leurs conversations et détentrices de leurs pensées.

« - Tu dois lui apporter les cours, tout à l'heure ? demanda brusquement Ron.

- Oui, avec Ginny, répondit son ami. Pourquoi ?

- Tu me laisserais les lui donner ? »

Il ne le savait pas, mais de petites étincelles d'espoir brillaient au fond de son regard suppliant. Le fixant attentivement, Harry n'éprouva pas la moindre hésitation à acquiescer face à ce spectacle à la fois attendrissement et soulageant ; enfin, un semblant de discussion allait être entreprit entre ses deux meilleurs amis et, de surcroit par l'initiative de Ron !

Il passèrent le reste du cours à s'entraîner pitoyablement à leur sortilège d'Apparition. Enfin, la baguette de Harry émit un sifflement aigüe, signe d'un effort notable, mais rien de plus ne se déroula par la suite, et il en valait de même pour Ron.

« - N'oubliez surtout pas de vous entraîner au sortilège d'Apparition pour le prochain cours, couina le professeur Flitwick du haut de sa tour de livres bancale, à la fin du double cours, alors que les élèves s'agglutinaient contre la porte de sortie.

- Au fait, lança le rouquin, qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire apparaître ? »

Harry le regarda, un sourire collé à son visage.

« - Les copies du dernier devoir de potions. »

Ron le lui rendit.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

En cette soirée de début de novembre, le temps hivernal prenait de plus en plus place dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, au détriment des balades estivales dans le parc ensoleillé. Le ciel, parsemé de plusieurs traînés de nuages rosés vaporeux, présentait sur son fond bleu une palette de nuances orangées et mauves, qui rendait le spectacle naturel aussi irréaliste que féerique.

L'esprit perdu, l'air somnolant, Drago Malefoy laissait choir son regard de perle à travers une fenêtre qui lui faisait face, pour s'abandonner partiellement entre les divers dégradés de couleur qu'offrait la nature à qui en voulait. Un silence aussi léger qu'une plume flottait dans l'air, rythmé par les secondes qui s'écoulaient comme du sable et que faisait sonner la grande horloge.

Les mêmes pensées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, en début d'après-midi. Le rêve étrange de sa propre mort, la douce comptine aussi perfide que le venin du basilic, une corde irisée enroulée autour de sa gorge, le manque de respiration aberrant, insupportable, et puis du dorée, du dorée, partout… et ces voix, _encore et encore_…

Un toussotement le fit sortir de sa transe. À sa droite, Pansy Parkinson le contemplait longuement, un air inquiet habitant son visage aux airs angéliques.

« - Drago ? fit-elle. »

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait fermé ses paupières au rythme de ses pensées.

« - Quoi ? dit-il d'un ton plus brusque qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. »

Son regard se posa enfin sur la brune, qui s'était installée au bord du matelas. C'était l'une des rare fois où il la voyait se faire du souci pour quelqu'un d'autre que sa petite personne. Étrangement, ce n'était pas l'émotion qui lui allait le mieux.

« - Je suis venue de rendre visite… Comment est-ce que ça va ?

- A peu près bien, répondit-il d'une voix roque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ? Tu avais l'air en forme… la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, murmura-t-elle en sondant ses iris grises. »

Drago repensa instinctivement à la dernière fois où il avait croisé Pansy, seul à seul. Il lui avait presque sauté dessus et elle avait été effrayée, mais il ne s'en sentait pas le moins du monde coupable. N'était-ce pas elle qui avait voulu _profiter d'un petit moment à deux _?

« - Drago ? insista-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé, mentit-il. Coup de fatigue, peut être.

- Oh, fit-elle. Et _elle_, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Encore une de ses crises de cette année ? lança Pansy d'un ton acerbe, alors qu'un petit sourire ironique fleurissait sur ses lèvres. »

Le regard du préfet-en-chef dévia et vint se poser sur Granger. Elle avait les yeux clos et semblait dormir paisiblement.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? rétorqua-t-il brusquement, les yeux toujours rivés sur son homologue. »

Pansy haussa les épaules d'un air désintéressé. Son sourire ornait toujours sa bouche pleine, et, dans son regard de jade, s'animait une flamme qu'avait souvent croisé Drago. Elle lui attrapa alors la main et croisa ses doigts fins avec ceux du jeune homme, qui se concentra de nouveau sur elle.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Pansy ? demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Je suis toujours avec toi, Drago. Je le serai toujours, déclara-t-elle lentement. J'espère que tu le sais. »

Ses yeux, d'un vert aussi perçant que le jade, le contemplèrent longuement, guettant une quelconque réaction de la part du jeune Malefoy. Son pouce caressait tendrement sa peau blanche et parfaite. Inconsciemment, le regard du préfet-en-chef dévia de nouveau derrière Pansy, à l'endroit précis où se trouvait Hermione, toujours aussi tranquillement endormie. Il nota cependant que ses sourcils s'étaient légèrement froncés… Faisait-elle de nouveau un mauvais rêve ?

Une petite poignée de secondes plus tard, son regard d'acier se reporta sur la Serpentard assise tout près de lui. Leur main étaient toujours enlacées et elle n'avait pas cessé sa petite caresse, qu'il jugea de tendre. Trop tendre à son goût. Il n'en fit cependant pas la remarque et la laissa faire.

« - Je le sais, Pansy, répondit-il finalement, et je t'en remercie. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas trop, j'aimerai que tu me laisses me reposer, je suis un peu fatigué, dit-il en reprenant sa main.

- Bien sûr, je m'en vais, s'enquit-elle de dire, quoique visiblement déçue d'être congédiée de la sorte. Je reviendrai te voir bientôt…? »

Il hocha distraitement la tête. Son regard s'était de nouveau accroché à la silhouette aux apparences endormies de la Gryffondor. Ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés…

« - Bonne nuit, Drago, dit-elle en se relevant.

- Bonne nuit, marmonna-t-il sans la moindre attention. »

Légèrement vexée, elle quitta finalement l'infirmerie, la tête haute mais les yeux rivés au sol. Elle aurait tellement aimé obtenir un peu plus d'attention de la part de Drago…

Les yeux plissés par la réflexion, un doute croissant s'était installé dans l'esprit du préfet lors de l'observation de son homologue. Il remarqua clairement que, sur le visage de la fille, une légère expression semblable à de la concentration s'était emparé de son visage. Ses paupières closes, elles, étaient légèrement froncées aux extrémités de ses yeux. Il lui parut même que sa respiration n'était pas aussi régulière qu'il l'avait cru, lorsque Pansy était toujours là. Comme si elle essayait de retenir son souffle, en vain.

Drago se renfrogna aussitôt. Elle n'avait quand même pas osé…

« - Par Salazar, dites-moi que je rêve, ou la sale petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout ne peut vraiment pas s'empêcher de ne pas savoir quelque chose qui ne la concerne pas ? »

Aussitôt, la poitrine d'Hermione interrompit brusquement son rythme irrégulier. Ses paupières frémirent. Elle était faite comme un rat.

« - C'est bon, Granger, tu peux arrêter de faire semblant de dormir, je sais que tu es réveillée. Et ne retiens pas ta respiration, je n'aimerai pas être accusé de ta stupide mort », railla-t-il, un sourire mesquin au coin de sa bouche.

Plus honteuse et humiliée que jamais, Hermione battit lentement des paupières et reprit un rythme cardiaque plus normal. Ses joues se colorèrent de roses, tandis qu'elle se redressait aussi dignement que possible sur son lit.

« - C'est vraiment plus fort que toi, n'est-ce pas ? fit remarquer Drago, à peine plus amusé qu'il n'était en colère.

- Excuse-moi ? fit-elle d'un air désintéressé. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Tu oses mentir ? s'indigna Malefoy d'un air théâtral. Avoue que tu écoutais la conversation, peut être que tu paraîtras moins ridicule que tu ne l'es déjà.

- Pas du tout, s'offensa-t-elle, ses joues devenant toujours plus rouge. Je n'écoutais pas le moins du monde votre conversation, je… Je dormais tranquillement quand _vos _voix m'ont réveillée, bafouilla-t-elle en essayant de paraître aussi digne et crédible que possible.

- De toutes façons, ça ne sert à rien que tu essayes de te justifier, je ne te croirai pas du tout, rétorqua-t-il de sa voix traînante et railleuse. Et en plus, tu mens très mal. »

Hermione, la bouche grande ouverte d'indignation et le visage coloré d'un rose soutenu, n'eut pas le temps de lui renvoyer la monnaie de sa pièce, puisque le grincement des portes de l'infirmerie la stoppèrent dans son élan, avant de se refermer dans un claquement sonore. Aucun des deux préfets ne pouvaient voir qui était entré, car un rideau beige avait été tiré d'un côté de leur lit, leur obstruant la vue. Des pas résonnèrent alors sur les dalles froides de la pièce et enfin, la silhouette maladroite de Ron Weasley fit son apparition entre les deux rideaux, une pile de livres et de parchemins dans les bras. Adressant un regard noir à Malefoy, il lui tourna le dos et s'approcha de la jeune fille, dont les yeux avaient été remplacés par deux énormes points d'interrogation.

« - Ron ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle, un malaise s'installant doucement en elle.

- Je suis venu t'apporter les cours que tu voulais. Il y a aussi l'arithmancie et l'histoire de la magie, ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle ne rajoutât un mot.

- Oh, fit-elle au bout de quelques secondes, tandis qu'il posait tout ce qu'il avait entre les bras. Et bien, hum… merci beaucoup, c'est gentil, marmonna-t-elle en fuyant son regard.

- Pas de quoi, répondit-il de la même façon. »

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux Gryffondor. Dehors, le soleil déclinait toujours un peu plus. Quelques étoiles commençaient à briller dans la mi-pénombre. Drago, lui, se contentait de les observait, la mine à chemin entre la moquerie et l'exaspération. Cependant il était certain d'une chose : ils étaient tous les deux extrêmement ridicules.

« - Et hum… sinon, tu vas mieux ? lança Ron d'un ton mal assuré.

- Heu, oui… Oui, je… je vais mieux, merci, balbutia-t-elle d'une petite voix. »

Il eut un bref moment d'hésitation, avant que, finalement, il s'emparât de la main de la jeune fille, le teint de plus en plus rouge. Elle était douce et tiède, parsemée de quelques petites tâches de rousseur. Hermione eut envi de sourire à cette pensée. Derrière eux, le Serpentard se retenait de vomir.

« - Ecoute, Hermione, commença-t-il, je sais que tu traverses une période difficile, avec tes parents… Mais je voulais que tu saches que…

- Oh pitié, épargnez-moi ça ! s'exclama Drago en faisant la grimace, obligeant les deux Gryffondor à le regarder.

- On t'a rien demandé à toi, rétorqua Ron en gardant la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

- Et tu crois peut être que j'attendrai _ton_ autorisation pour exprimer mon dégoût face à cette scène écœurante ? Quelle blague, railla le préfet-en-chef d'un air supérieur.

- Attends un peu que je… commença le rouquin alors que sa main lâchait celle de la jeune fille.

- Non Ron, arrête, dit-elle en le saisissant par le poignet. Il n'en vaut pas la peine, tu le sais.

- Oh voyez-vous ça ! s'exclama Malefoy, un sourire cynique sur ses lèvres. La façon avec laquelle tu inverses nos rôles est particulièrement drôle, Granger.

- Arrête de l'insulter ! menaça Ron, désormais rouge de colère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'écria une voix féminine. »

Madame Pomfresh, la tête à demie sortie de son bureau et l'air courroucé, regarda chacun leur tour les trois élèves de septième année.

« - Et bien ? insista-t-elle.

- Malefoy a dit des choses désagréables à Hermione ! répéta Ron en adressant un regard noir à l'accusé.

- C'est faux Madame, protesta le Serpentard. J'étais tranquillement dans mon lit, sur le point de m'endormir, quand j'ai entendu Weasley tenir des propos insultants à mon égard en compagnie de Granger. »

L'air de profonde indignation régna sur les visages de Ron et Hermione, quoique cette dernière semblait à la fois gênée.

« - Mais non, je… C'est n'importe quoi Madame, il ment !

- Peu m'importe de savoir qui a dit quoi à qui que ce soit ! s'énerva Madame Pomfresh. Maintenant je vous pris de quitter sur le champ l'infirmerie Monsieur Weasley, mes patients sont fatigués et ont eu une rude journée, je ne pense pas qu'un stress supplémentaire leur rendra la santé, trancha vivement l'infirmière avant de refermer la porte de son bureau. »

Arborant une mine renfrognée, Ron murmura des paroles grossières et incompréhensibles dans sa barbe, qui lui valurent les gros yeux de la part d'Hermione. Drago, lui, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fier de son mauvais coup.

« - Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller, Ron, dit Hermione, un léger sourire flottant sur sa bouche.

- Ouais, grogna l'intéressé. Ne crois pas t'en sortir aussi bien, toi, lança-t-il en s'adressant à Malefoy.

- Mais oui, Weasmoche, je tremble de peur, ironisa le préfet, son sourire déformant toujours ses traits.

- Passe une bonne nuit, Hermione, dit le Gryffondor d'une petite voix discrète.

- Toi aussi, Ron. Et merci encore… pour les cours, ajouta-t-elle timidement. »

Il lui adressa un simple sourire empli de gêne, avant de se tourner et de quitter l'infirmerie, la tête basse, sans adresser le moindre regard à son éternel rival. Lorsque les portes claquèrent derrière lui, Hermione se permit enfin de poursuivre sa dispute avec Malefoy.

« - Tu es de plus en plus pitoyable, tu le sais, j'espère ? dit-elle sèchement.

- Je crois pourtant t'avoir dit de ne pas inverser les rôles, c'est très offensant pour moi, rétorqua-t-il supérieurement. »

La préfète-en-chef leva les yeux au ciel et inspira bruyamment en tentant de reprendre son calme pour ne pas rentrer dans le jeu puéril du stupide Serpentard. Un bref silence s'installa entre eux, aussi doux qu'une plume. Drago jeta alors un œil au-dehors de l'infirmerie : la nuit était définitivement tombée sur Poudlard, enveloppant le château de son voile noir parsemée d'étoiles d'argent. Quelques bougies s'étaient allumées au rythme de la tombée du jour, éclairant la pièce de rayons ambrés et chaleureux, comme dans un cocon douillé. Son regard s'attarda alors sur la silhouette de Granger, occupée à trier ses parchemins et à lire les notes de Harry et Ginny. Étrangement, il la trouva plutôt amusante ainsi, ses sourcils froncés par la concentration, les yeux plissés et le nez plongé dans un parchemin. Elle devait sûrement avoir du mal à déchiffrer l'écriture…

Elle releva soudain la tête dans sa direction et fixa Drago. À la lueur des bougies, ses yeux gris reflétaient une flamme dorée au fond de son regard absent. Il semblait fatigué, préoccupé…

Elle su instantanément à quoi il était en train de penser.

Un frisson la parcouru des pieds jusqu'à la tête. Il lui sembla qu'il avait remarqué son malaise soudain, car il en fut de même pour lui.

Ils savaient alors qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux la même chose.

_La peur_.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

« - _Vaillance_. »

La gargouille gardant le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard s'écarta et laissa apparaitre des escaliers de pierre en colimaçon dans lesquels la personne s'élança, alors qu'ils la conduisaient jusqu'au but de sa visite. Une fois les escaliers s'étant arrêtés, l'inconnue tapa vigoureusement contre la porte de bois sombre, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix lui intimât d'entrer. Rapidement, la porte s'ouvrit sur la personne.

« - Irma ? Quel bon vent vous emmène à cette heure tardive ? dit le professeur McGonagall, assise derrière son bureau.

- Je dois impérativement vous montrer quelque chose, Minerva, répondit Madame Pince, d'un air grave. »

La directrice fronça ses sourcils grisonnants et fit signe à la vieille bibliothécaire d'approcher. Cette dernière, un livre épais serré contre sa poitrine, avança jusqu'au bureau et gravit les quelques marches qui y menaient, avant de s'installer sur un fauteuil en chintz, vestige précieux du professeur Dumbledore.

« - Et bien, voilà, commença la vieille femme, il se trouve que, après que vous ayez emmené Miss Granger à l'infirmerie hier soir, j'ai directement quitté la bibliothèque et je n'ai malheureusement pas eu l'intelligence de ranger la pile de livres qu'elle avait sortie. Seulement, ce matin, avant que j'ouvre l'accès, j'ai eu le temps d'examiner ce qu'elle regardait…

- Continuez, marmonna Minerva McGonagall, absorbée par le récit de Madame Pince.

- Et bien, il se trouve que tous les livres qu'elle avait utilisés étaient des livres de potions, ou bien des livres parlant des sortes de magie qui existent dans le monde, jusqu'à ce qu'un des manuscrit ouvert attire mon attention…

- Et ? insista la directrice.

- De la magie noire, Minerva, répondit Irma Pince d'une voix sourde, en se penchant par-dessus le bureau. Et pas la plus inoffensive !

- Enfin voyons ! s'indigna-t-elle. Qu'allez-vous pensez là, ma chère Irma ? Miss Granger se documentait sûrement pour son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !

- Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit au début, que croyez-vous… Mais, sincèrement, je ne pense pas que notre nouveau professeur de Défense, Monsieur Russel, demande aux élèves de septième année de travailler sur les différentes sortes de magie noire dans le monde, surtout qu'aucun élève mis à part les préfets-en-chef ont accès à la réserve…

- Je ne sais pas… Miss Granger est une élève irréprochable, jamais elle n'irait flirter aux limites de la magie autorisée…

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, fit Madame Pince en balayant ses paroles d'un geste de la main. Mais jetez quand même un œil sur ce que je vous ai apporté, Minerva… »

Sur ces paroles, elle posa le gros livre qu'elle serrait contre elle sur le bureau, face à la directrice. Sur la couverture sombre et abîmée, était écrit : _« Le savoir noir à travers le monde »_.

« - Ouvrez-le au chapitre cinq. »

Sans se faire prier, le professeur McGonagall ouvrit précautionneusement le vieux manuscrit au chapitre que lui avait indiqué la bibliothécaire, et se mit à lire la partie d'une vingtaine de pages relatant l'histoire de la magie de Horsens et de son maître, qu'Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de lire jusqu'au bout.

L'air hagard mais les sourcils froncés, la vieille femme releva enfin la tête en direction d'Irma Pince.

« - Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle est en possession de… commença-t-elle, l'air incrédule. »

L'air grave, la gardienne du temple de la culture hocha légèrement la tête.

Dans quoi s'était engagée Hermione Granger ?

* * *

FIN A SUSPENS POTABLE, j'en suis plutôt fière hihi. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours et que l'intrigue vous intéresse, on s'immisce de plus en plus à l'intérieur... ;)

**Review mes petits loups ? :3**

Ah et, pour répondre à ma question comme à chaque chapitre, mis à part le Drago/Hermione, j'aime bien Drago/Pansy (et ouiiiii), Lily/Severus seulement quand c'est platonique, Harry/Ginny et Ron/Hermione sont pas mal mais je pourrai pas lire de fanfic ou OS dessus, juste le plaisir de les admirer dans les films ou dans les livres. Sinon il y a Lucius/Narcissa, et quelques fictions avec Drago ou Blaise Zabini "seuls" sont cools, walaaa !

**Quelle est votre scène préférée de tous les Harry Potter ?** (question difficile, je l'avoue)

Bisous magiiiiiiiiiiiques


	12. Chapitre 12

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonsoir, il est tard (00:42 précisément) et je vous publie enfin le **chapitre 12** de**_ La Nacre Dorée_** ! Je suis désolée d'avoir tardé, mais j'ai fait beaucoup de chose, you know, je profite des vacances hihi. Encore un long chapitre de prévu pour vous, comme je vous l'avais dit, les chapitres se sont bien rallongés depuis les premiers, j'espère qu'ils vous emballent toujours par contre :3 Sinon, l'interface de Ff a encore un peu changé et je perds (encore) mais en tout cas, le bon feufeu s'améliore plutôt bien :)

**Je remercie les reviewers**, comme d'habitude, pour avoir la gentillesse de m'accorder _une minute de leur précieux temps_ pour me donner leur impression sur ce que je leur offre, et walaaa, gros bisous :3

Ah et je tiens à préciser au fait, que je pars en Espagne **samedi 18**, donc j'essaierai de poster le chapitre 13 la veille du départ, sinon, ben... vous aurez le chapitre 13 à mon retour, la semaine d'après so ! En tout cas, je pense que je profiterai de ces jours de repos pour écrire, en dehors du temps où je bronzerai, sortirai, me baignerai, bronzerai, sortirai, me baignerai, bronzerai, sortirai, irai à Port Aventura (may be), me baignerai, bronzerai encore beaucoup (je me suis fixée l'objectif de bronzer le plus possible cet été, parce que entre nous, j'étais aussi pâle que Drago depuis presque 4 ans, et j'en ai eu un peu beaucoup marre, hihi) BREF le bonheur de l'été avant la fatale rentrée, mais ne nous gâchons pas la vie et profitons de l'instant présent :D

Allez, place au chapitre 12 mes petites chocogrenouilles ; **bonne lecture !**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

****Manon : Merci d'avoir laissé une review, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère te revoir pour ce chapitre 12 !

Harry : Déjà je suis surprise qu'un garçon lise ma fiction et j'en suis honorée ! Sérieusement, je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review sur tous les chapitres, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! En tout cas j'espère aussi te retrouver pour la suite de La Nacre Dorée :)

**Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste est entièrement à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**La Nacre Dorée.**

Chapitre XII.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Le lendemain du réveil de Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger à l'infirmerie, après une multitude de vérification de l'état de santé de ses deux patients, madame Pomfresh avait concédé à les laisser sortir et reprendre les cours normalement, même si, plus mitigée, le professeur McGonagall avait longuement hésité à donner son accord. En effet, depuis la veille au soir, Minerva demeurait anxieuse au sujet des préfets-en-chef de son école, et les savoir d'ores et déjà en dehors de l'infirmerie ne l'enchantait guère. Mais il fallait bien laisser les choses couler si elle voulait découvrir ce qu'il se tramait entre ces deux-là…

Ils ne s'étaient pas échangés le moindre mot depuis la vieille au soir. Ni un son, ni un regard. Aucun signe n'avait filtré à partir du moment où ils s'étaient réveillés, Hermione la première, jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittassent l'infirmerie, après avoir vu entré dans la pièce, un élève de deuxième année, essoufflé, qui livrait un message d'autorisation de la part de la directrice, pour l'infirmière. Ils avaient fait la seule chose qu'ils réalisaient le mieux l'un envers l'autre, c'est-à-dire celle de s'ignorer dignement et royalement.

Drago Malefoy était sorti de l'infirmerie en réussissant à échapper au contrôle de madame Pomfresh, qui avait exigé depuis la veille qu'il se fisse examiner ─et donc que les marques sur son torse fussent exposées à la vue de tous, mais une chance insolente l'avait apparemment possédé, à son plus grand soulagement, et il était parvenu à sortir sans problèmes, l'infirmière ayant apparemment oublié de l'examiner…

A son retour en classe, il ne manqua pas de se faire quémander par les Serpentard, en particulier Pansy Parkinson, visiblement apaisée par son retour béni, mais aussi par Goyle, dont le visage rondelet trahissait une expression de joie grotesque, ainsi que par le reste des camarades de classe de sa maison. Bien évidemment, en dehors du sentiment de crainte qui l'habitait depuis la veille, son instinct dominateur et fanfaron ne manqua pas de ressurgir. Cependant, lorsqu'on lui demandait comment ils s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie, il réussissait, non sans anicroche, à détourner le sujet...

Du côté d'Hermione, ce fut quelque peu différent. Ron, qui était venu lui rendre visite la veille avant de se faire rabrouer par madame Pomfresh par la faute de Malefoy, exprimait un réel soulagement à la revoir sur pieds, apparemment en bonne santé, quoique son teint demeurait encore un peu pâle et que des cernes barraient son regard. Oubliant la gêne et le froid qu'il y avait entre eux depuis quelques temps, il lui posa plusieurs questions sur Malefoy, s'il s'était fait réprimander après son départ, ou bien s'il l'avait embêté encore un peu, ce à quoi elle répondit par la négative même si ce ne fut pas le cas. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de Ron montât une nouvelle fois sur ses grands hippogriffes pour des broutilles comme ses disputes avec Malefoy… Harry, quant à lui, ne disait pas dit grand-chose, intéressé par la conversation, et acquiesçait seulement aux remarques de son meilleur ami sur le Serpentard tant méprisé. C'était seulement lorsque le professeur Slughorn fit entrer les élèves dans la salle de cours, située au fin fond des cachots, qu'il glissa discrètement à l'oreille d'Hermione :

« - Fais attention à toi… et à Malefoy. »

Elle aurait voulu croiser le regard vert de Harry, mais il était déjà parti s'installer à une des tables, à l'extrémité gauche de cette dernière. Les joues rouges, le regard fuyant et des questions tourbillonnant à toute vitesse dans son cerveau, Hermione s'était installée à l'autre bout de la table, à la droite de Ron qui était entre ses deux amis. Elle passa la matinée à ressasser les paroles de Harry Potter.

Lorsque le cours d'arithmancie ─qui réunissait les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle des deux niveaux de septième année, toucha à sa fin, Hermione, qui était en compagnie de Ginny, s'en alla en direction de la Grande Salle, qui était d'ores et déjà pleine quand elles arrivèrent. A la table des Gryffondor, elles aperçurent Ron et Harry qui discutaient avec Dean et Seamus, et s'installèrent à leurs côtés. Immédiatement, la rumeur de leur conversation de Quidditch lui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles pendant qu'elle s'installait aux côtés de Ginny.

« - Salut, Ginny, salut Hermione, dirent en cœur Dean et Seamus.

- Salut les garçons, répondit Ginny. »

Elle n'avait cependant pas quitté Harry des yeux. Un sourire de contentement de dessina sur les lèvres des deux amoureux, et aussitôt, Harry parut plus jovial qu'auparavant. Hermione se contenta d'un petit « Bonjour » inaudible, même si Ron, interrompant sa conversation avec Dean et Seamus, semblait l'avoir entendu, ainsi que Harry, qui se résolut à ne plus dévorer Ginny des yeux pour planter son regard étincelant dans celui de son amie.

« - Alors, tu vas mieux on dirait ? dit Ron en mangeant une bouché de poulet rôti.

- Oui Ron, mais tu me l'as déjà demandé deux fois ce matin…

- Ah ? Je… on sait jamais, hein, marmonna-t-il tandis que ses oreilles prenaient une teinte rouge soutenue et que son nez piquait ostensiblement vers son assiette chargée de nourriture.

- On a entendu parler de ce qui t'ait arrivée, Hermione, intervint Dean Thomas. Lavande et Parvati en parlait dans la salle commune hier soir. Évanouie en pleine bibliothèque !

- Et sans raison, en plus ! rajouta Seamus. »

Hermione ne sut pas pourquoi, mais en cet instant précis, elle mourrait d'envie de lancer un maléfice Cuisant à ses camarades de Gryffondor. Ils n'étaient pas méchants, non non. Mais cette façon d'affirmer qu'elle s'était simplement évanouie dans la bibliothèque _sans raison_ apparente, la rendit folle de rage. Rien n'était arrivé par hasard, elle le savait ! Les effets de la potion l'avait rattrapé, le besoin insoutenable d'assouvir ses désirs d'Ecclosia l'avait tenaillés, et la résistance morale et physique qu'elle s'était imposée de toute ses forces avaient complètement fait déraillé son corps. Elle le savait : elle était dépendante de l'Ecclosia. Voilà ce qui s'était passé…

Mais elle ne pouvait résolument pas l'avouer ! Harry spéculerait des jours entiers sur la chose et Ron mourrait d'inquiétude. Quant à Ginny, elle savait qu'elle lui conseillerait d'en parler avec Harry et si ce n'était pas encore fait, elle irait elle-même l'en informer. Dean et Seamus, eux, n'étaient même pas sur la liste des potentiels confidents.

Revenant à la réalité, Hermione toisa un instant les deux garçons qui logeaient dans le même dortoir qu'Harry et Ron, et, résolue à les faire taire, elle explosa :

« - Contrairement à vous, _moi_, je me rends dans une bibliothèque pour étudier et préparer au maximum les ASPICS, même si je dois me vider entièrement de mon énergie, cingla-t-elle d'un air méprisant. Mais comme vous, vous ne semblez pas connaître cet acharnement dans le but de réussir ses études et que vous préférez écouter les derniers ragots de Poudlard en compagnie de Lavande et Parvati, je ne peux que déplorer votre manque de priorités et votre culture pitoyable. »

Les yeux pétillants de rage, elle se leva vivement, mais, alors qu'elle comptait s'en aller théâtralement, elle s'arrêta net dans son élan. À l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, le regard pâle de Drago Malefoy ne semblait pas la quitter d'une semelle. Il n'avait rien d'amical, il n'était ni interrogateur ─ sait-on jamais que la conversation fût parvenue jusqu'à ses oreilles sensibles au moindre scandale, ni même narquois, ce qui consistait, chez le Serpentard, des moments d'une étrange rareté. Mais elle fut tout de même perturbée par ce qui habitait ses yeux gris. L'absence, toujours présente, voilait son regard, et elle frissonna quand elle retrouva dans cet air funèbre la même peur qu'elle avait croisait la veille au soir, alors qu'ils étaient à l'infirmerie.

Deux courtes secondes s'étaient écoulées pendant lesquelles Hermione s'était sentie chavirer sous le poids de ce désespoir. Revenant à ses esprits et chassant de ses pensées les yeux pâles, elle prit à la volet une tranche de pain et de bacon, et quitta la Grande Salle la tête haute et le pas lourd, son sac chargé de livres et de parchemins rebondissant contre ses jambes. Aux tables voisines, tous ceux qui avaient capté des bribes de la conversation rirent sans retenue face aux airs à la fois penauds et littéralement sidérés de Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan.

« - Qu'est-ce que… commença Dean.

- On a dit quelque chose de mal ? dit Seamus, effaré.

- Oh non, bien sûr, vous n'avez fait que colporter le commérage extrêmement utile de Parvati et Lavande, répliqua Ginny, en les fusillant du regard.

- En fait… elle est plutôt sensible ces derniers temps, ajouta Harry, tout aussi sous le choc, même s'il mourrait d'envie d'éclater de rire, tout comme Ron, qui s'efforçait de ne pas s'étouffer avec sa viande. »

Un cri aigu retentit à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et toutes les têtes se tournèrent en même temps. Poussant de grands cris et agitant frénétiquement les bras, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil se dirigèrent à grands pas vers la table de Gryffondor.

« - Elle est complètement dingue, cette fille !

- Heureusement qu'on l'a évité juste à temps…!

- De qui est-ce que vous parlez ? les intercepta Ginny alors qu'elles passaient devant eux.

- D'Hermione Granger. Elle vient tout juste de nous attaquer ! s'exclama Lavande.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent Ron et Harry en même temps (Dean et Seamus étaient toujours sous le choc.)

- Oui, dit Parvati. Elle est passée devant nous et elle avait l'air bizarre, alors on lui a demandé _gentiment _comment elle allait après ce qui lui est arrivé hier, la pauvre…

- _La pauvre _?s'indigna Lavande en regardant Parvati. Si tu veux mon avis, elle l'a bien mérité, oui ! Quoi qu'il en soit, elle s'est précipitée vers nous et nous a hurlées _Furunculus _à la figure, et je peux te dire que j'étais plus visée que Parvati ! Heureusement que j'ai eu le réflexe de me baisser avant que son sortilège ne me… (elle se rattrapa face au regard impérieux de Parvati) ne _nous _touche en plein visage, continua-t-elle de déblatérer, le souffle court.

- Heureusement que tu as de bons réflexes, Lavande, dit Ginny, les coins de sa bouche frémissant, alors que les deux filles allaient s'installer en bout de table en parlant fort et qu'Harry et Ron finissaient enfin par éclater de rire. »

Dean et Seamus ne s'étaient toujours pas remis de la crise de colère d'Hermione et en discutaient frénétiquement, à voix basse. Et malgré la bonne humeur qui semblait régner dans la Grande Salle à cet instant, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée soucieuse pour Hermione, et tout ce qu'il soupçonnait à son égard lui revint immédiatement en tête et chassa progressivement son envie de rire : cette étrange potion qu'elle avait bu alors qu'il l'espionnait, ses deux séjours à l'infirmerie, et surtout, cette dispute qu'il avait intercepté avec Malefoy avant qu'elle ne bût la potion. Son regard dévia automatiquement en direction du Serpentard. Le regard vague, il semblait désormais loin de l'ancienne personne hautaine qui aimait se pavaner devant sa cours. Mais, alors que leur regard se croisaient soudainement, il le vit changer subrepticement d'attitude et il le darda de ses yeux gris et froids. Dignement, il se leva et Goyle en fit de même. Il le vit remuer les lèvres, et tout de suite après, Goyle se réinstalla à table, la mine déconfite et l'air idiot. Pansy Parkinson le suivit du regard et lui lança un mot mais il ne tourna même pas la tête vers elle. Enfin, il sortit de la Grand Salle.

Finalement, Malefoy semblait ne pas avoir évolué d'un iota…

Les plumes grattaient à cadences différentes le papier de parchemin, le noircissant sur toute sa longueur, le salissant par des tâches d'encre, ou encore le mutilant en plantant un peu trop profondément leur bout brillant et argenté. Parmi ces plumes, celle d'Hermione Granger était sans doute la plus rapide et la plus efficace. Elle fusait sans faire une seule pause, poursuivait sa lancé au-dessous quand elle arrivait au bout du parchemin, slalomait entre les petites tâches qu'elle avait pu causer par mégarde et, quelques fois, s'arrêtait d'un coup net pour retracer les lignes qu'elle avait écrite.

Tel était l'activité constante d'Hermione pendant un examen de Métamorphose. Le regard vif, elle traquait la moindre erreur qui aurait pu se glisser dans son devoir, et, quand elle était sûre d'elle, elle recommençait à écrire à vive allure, sans se laisser le temps de respirer ou bien de reposer, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, son poignet endolori.

Le professeur McGonagall avait toujours été fière de sa meilleure élève, consciencieuse, sérieuse, appliquée et perfectionniste. Elle avait cet étrange sentiment de retrouver en Hermione la jeune étudiante qu'elle avait été il y avait un temps, quand elle donnait toute sa force dans ses études et que ses professeurs finissaient par faire payer son travail acharné.

La plume de la préfète-en-chef grattait toujours frénétiquement le papier et, malgré son séjour à l'infirmerie, elle semblait savoir quoi argumenter sur le bout des doigts, ce qui satisfit grandement la directrice de Poudlard de voir qu'elle n'avait finalement pas perdue son envie de réussite. Automatiquement, son esprit dériva sur sa rencontre nocturne avec la bibliothécaire, madame Pince. Son air affolé, grave, ses suspicions poussés sur la meilleure élève de toute l'école. Et ce chapitre sur la _magie scandinave _que lui avait montré la bibliothécaire…

De toutes les magies dont elle avait pu entendre parler, cette magie nordique faisait sans aucun doute partie de toutes celles qui étaient classées dans la catégorie de Magie Noire Hautement Dangereuse, pour se référer principalement au mental du sorcier qui l'utilise. En effet, il était de notoriété publique, dans le monde de la Magie, que les sorciers scandinaves étaient, depuis toujours, épris par la force de la sorcellerie sur la partie psychologique et nerveuse, et tout particulier les sorciers pratiquant la magie noire…

Mais alors, si de telles choses subsistaient chez ces personnes, en quoi cela aurait-il pu intéresser de si près Hermione Granger, cette élève si irréprochable ? S'était-elle essayée à ces pratiques douteuses et dangereuses de la magie scandinave ? Hermione avait commencé à lire la partie concernant cette magie, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir poussé plus loin sa lecture, sans aucun doute car elle s'était évanouie entre temps, au contraire du professeur McGonagall. Ce qu'elle avait pu trouver entre ces lignes noires parlant des plus grands maîtres scandinaves l'avait littéralement refroidit, et le pire, était sans aucun doute Jorgen Rasmussen. Un homme qui avait consacré toute sa vie à chercher à repousser les limites de la magie sur l'esprit humain, faisant des expériences, créant toutes sortes de sortilèges et de potions, tous plus violents les uns que les autres… Un être qui avait des choses inimaginables, presque aussi dangereuses que Voldemort, mais dans un autre domaine…

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Minerva McGonagall. Des magies de la sortes ne pouvaient vraiment pas intéresser Hermione Granger. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Impossible…

Un bruissement de plume attira son attention au troisième rang de la salle. La directrice releva son regard impérieux et croisa celui, pâle, de Drago Malefoy. Alors, ce fut comme une évidence pour elle. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi, une relation entre ce garçon et Hermione s'imposa sans crier gare dans son esprit. Elle avait cette forte sensation que quelque chose se cachaient entre eux, quelque de grand, quelque de grave et d'incontrôlable. Quelque chose dont il fallait connaître la nature dans les plus brefs délais, si on ne voulait pas…

Drago Malefoy fuit aussitôt son regard sévère et étrangement vague aux yeux du Serpentard, qui se remit à écrire lentement, et Minerva McGonagall eut soudainement une idée. Elle allait savoir ce qui pouvait se tramer entre ses deux préfets-en-chef, peu importe ce qu'ils pouvaient en penser. Leur santé se dégradaient trop et leur esprit flirtaient beaucoup trop loin pour les laisser se débrouiller seuls, quoiqu'il puisse se passer entre eux…

Ce pourquoi Harry Potter se vit appeler par la directrice de Poudlard à la fin de son examen de Métamorphose, qui lui dit le plus discrètement possible, de « faire attention à Miss Granger et son état de santé encore fragile, sait-on jamais quel surmenage intellectuel elle pouvait effectuer… »

Ses méninges fonctionnaient à toute allure et il semblait se sentir moins seul dans ses suspicions quand il regagna la salle commune de Gryffondor.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

L'heure du dîner était arrivée à toute allure et Drago n'avait rien vu passer, ni son examen de Métamorphose, ni son cours de Potions ou alors celui d'Histoire de la Magie. Pour autant, rien ne le réjouissait plus que de quitter le plus vite possible la Grande Salle bondée et bruyante et aller se coucher. Il savait bien que ses habitudes avaient quelque peu changé ces derniers temps. Il passait moins de temps avec Grégory Goyle et sa petite bande de Serpentard, il ne martyrisait presque plus les première année de Pouffsouffle ou Gryffondor… Il se sentait vide, creux, comme si toute sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens, comme si toute la peur qui l'habitait pompait peu à peu son énergie, à la manière d'un Détraqueur sanguinaire et assoiffé de mélancolie.

Il mourrait de rage et de peur. Tout ce qui lui arrivait, ces marques hideuses sur son torse, ce cauchemar et cette comptine entêtante le martyrisaient depuis la veille, lui volaient chaque neurone de son cerveau, comme si leur intention principale était qu'il ne pense plus qu'à la chanson, qu'au cauchemar, qu'à ses cicatrices qui avaient perturbés son quotidien. Chaque seconde, il se demandait mille fois comment tout cela avait pu se produire, pourquoi Granger avait fait un rêve en extrême liaison avec le sien, pourquoi le livre de Granger lui avait taillader le corps, pourquoi Granger avait entendu la comptine, pourquoi Granger était persuadé que la chanson lui était destinée, pourquoi Granger paraissait si folle ces derniers temps, pourquoi avait-il retrouvé Granger évanouie dans la réserve de potions du professeur Slughorn, pourquoi, comme un imbécile, avait-il rendu là Granger la potion qu'avait dérobée secrètement, pourquoi s'était-il senti attiré par le livre de Granger qui l'avait blessé plusieurs jours en arrière, pourquoi ressentait-il se besoin inconscient de secourir Granger quand elle était mal en point, pourquoi, après cet évènement étrange avec la rose enflammée, avait-il entendu Granger murmurer son prénom, alors qu'il était dans la salle commune et qu'elle avait été retrouvée évanouie dans la bibliothèque, est-ce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sonder Granger du regard, comme si elle seule détenait toutes les réponses à ses questions, pourquoi Granger, pourquoi Granger, pourquoi Granger, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi…

« - Drago ? »

La voix inquiète et soufflée de Pansy le fit vaguement sursauter, alors qu'il s'arrachait de ses pensées pour se focaliser sur la perturbatrice. Ses yeux de chat étaient légèrement plissés, formant deux fentes couleur vert forêt qui ne se détachaient pas des deux perles de Drago. Un léger froncement de sourcil se faisait percevoir sur son visage.

« - Tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet.

- Oui, Pansy, soupira Drago, excédé, alors qu'il avalait une bouchée de légumes verts et qu'il détournait son regard du sien. C'est la troisième fois que tu me le demandes aujourd'hui, ça commence vraiment à me lasser.

- Je… Je voulais être certaine que Pomfresh avait eu raison de te laisser sortir aussi tôt, répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive. Ce n'est pas comme si je disais quelque chose de mal. Ou bien peut être que je te dérange ? »

Cette dernière phrase était sortie plus vite que Pansy ne l'avait pensée. Elle se rendit compte de son erreur lorsque Drago se tourna de nouveau vers elle, l'air de plus en plus irrité, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs. C'était une des quelques fois où elle le voyait d'aussi mauvaise humeur, et elle ne put réprimer un frisson d'appréhension.

« - Tu me déranges ? répéta-t-il lentement. Bien sûr que non, tu ne me déranges pas Pansy, pourquoi me dérangerais-tu ? (Il se pencha davantage sur elle, jusqu'à frôler de sa bouche le lobe de son oreille. Pour une personne étrangère à leur conversation, la scène aurait pu trahir un couple se murmurant quelques mots doux, si on mettait à part l'air blafard de Pansy.) Je suis sorti de l'infirmerie ce matin, je ne me sens absolument pas fatigué, et j'ai tellement, tellement envie d'entendre ta voix me susurrer comment je me porte à chaque minute de la journée, si tu savais… »

Brusquement, Drago se redressa et retourna à son assiette, sans lancer le moindre regard à la Serpentard à ses côtés, rouge de honte et de colère. Les mâchoires contractées, elle s'efforça de retrouver un air naturel, alors que Daphnée Greengrass et Millicent Bulstrode, en face d'elle, avaient observé la scène d'un œil critique et suspicieux. Pansy posa son regard rageur sur elles.

« - Vous avez un problèmes, peut être ? aboya-t-elle.

- Non… marmonnèrent-elles en retournant à leur conversation. »

Pansy soupira. Du coin de l'œil, elle observa brièvement Drago, et constata avec haine qu'il s'était un peu plus décalé sur son banc et faisait désormais face à Blaise Zabini, un septième année de Serpentard plutôt solitaire et arrogant, qui semblait faire comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un se trouvait face à lui. Goyle, à la droite de Drago, s'était vu forcé de se décaler pour satisfaire le besoin du préfet-en-chef.

Sa honte due à la blessure dans son égo s'évapora instantanément, lorsqu'elle remarqua le coup d'œil de quelques secondes de Drago Malefoy, qui avait levé le regard de son assiette. Elle aurait pu jurer sur Merlin, Morgane, Salazar Serpentard et même sur sa propre vie ! que les yeux de Drago s'étaient attardés sur la saleté intellectuelle de Gryffondor. Cette pourriture d'Hermione Granger…

Ses yeux ne l'avaient pas trompée, elle en était certaine, il avait bel et bien portait son attention à une élève de cette piètre maison. Pansy cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, avant de froncer les sourcils, interdite. En elle, une colère sourde, plus forte que jamais, montait à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle sentait ses mains qui commençaient légèrement à trembler, et ses yeux plissés ne laissaient voir que deux fentes vertes, à la manière des serpents, qui ne la laissaient paraître de plus en plus maléfique. Comment… Comment Drago, Drago Malefoy, pouvait porter de l'intérêt, même infime, à ce castor exécrable qu'il avait toujours clamé détesté ! Qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis la rentrée ? Était-ce le fait qu'elle semblait de plus en plus faible qui l'attirait ? Ou bien voyait-il en elle une partie qu'il n'avait jamais découverte ?

Cette pensée lui donna une soudaine envie de vomir qu'elle retint à grand peine. Toujours face à elle, Millicent et Daphnée s'étaient remises à la dévisager d'un air à la fois inquiet et soupçonneux.

Elle avait envi de détruire cette Sang-de-Bourbe, elle avait envi de lui arracher les bras et les jambes avec un sortilège de Découpe, centimètre par centimètre, elle avait envi de l'entendre s'égosiller en la suppliant d'arrêter sa torture, elle avait envi de l'entendre dire que Drago lui appartenait à elle, Pansy, et à personne d'autre, elle avait envi de la voir humiliée, réduite à davantage que moins que rien, elle avait envi de l'assommer de Doloris sanglants…

Elle ne pouvait pas attirer l'attention de Drago Malefoy. Seule Pansy Parkinson pouvait attirer l'attention de Drago Malefoy. Seule Pansy Parkinson. Surtout pas Hermione Granger. _Surtout pas Hermione Granger._

« - Un problème, Pansy ? »

C'est la voix de Daphnée qui la fit redescendre sur Terre et qui lui fit se rendre compte que le bout de ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans le bois de la longue table. Essayant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, Pansy jeta un bref regard à Drago, qui parlait vaguement avec Blaise et Goyle.

« - Non, aucun problème, marmonna Pansy, plus pour elle-même que pour Daphnée. Il n'y a aucun problème… »

Pourtant, à ses yeux, il y avait un problème. Un problème gigantesque.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

« - Tu ne veux toujours pas passer la soirée avec nous, Hermione ? demanda Harry, dans l'espoir vain de la traîner dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. »

Son regard était aussi anormalement inquisiteur, ce qui incita Hermione à refuser la proposition néanmoins plaisante de son ami. Le problème, c'est qu'elle savait que si elle pénétrait dans la salle commune, elle en ressortirait sans ses secrets.

« - Allez, Hermione quoi ! Juste une soirée, insista Ron.

- Non, je vous assure les garçons, je suis fatiguée et j'ai besoin de repos. En plus, j'ai encore un devoir de potions à terminer pour Lundi prochain…

- On est vendredi soir, c'est le week-end, s'exclama Ron, content d'avoir trouvé quelque chose pour la coincer. Tu n'as qu'à faire ça samedi soir.

- Puisqu'elle vient de te dire non, Ron, laisse la tranquille, intervint Ginny qui passait devant eux en compagnie d'une Gryffondor de son âge.

- On t'a rien demandé, toi, rétorqua Ron en rougissant furieusement.

- Alors tu rentres dans ta salle commune ? Dit Harry d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'il ne le souhaitait.

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais fatiguée Harry… »

Comme s'il venait de faire une erreur, Harry se radoucit un peu plus.

« - Oui. D'accord, on te laisse alors. Fais attention à toi, Hermione, rajouta-t-il alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner. »

Elle lui lança un regard interdit.

« - Oui… Oui, d'accord, bredouilla-t-elle, prise de cours. Passez une bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, répondirent-ils en cœur, l'un le ton déçu, l'autre le ton suspicieux.

- Eh, Hermione ! »

Elle se retourna et vit Ginny s'approcher d'elle. Derrière, Harry et Ron n'avaient pas bougé.

« - Ca te dit de venir à Pré-au-Lard, demain après-midi ? lui proposa la jeune Weasley, un sourire aux lèvres. On ira aux Trois Balais.

- Oui, ça serait bien, intervint Ron, en tendant le cou pour voir la réaction d'Hermione.

- Non, pas avec vous, seulement Hermione et moi, précisa Ginny.

- Et pourquoi ça ? s'indignèrent les deux garçons.

- Ca fait un petit moment qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvées entre fille, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son amie.

- N'importe quoi, s'emporta Ron.

- Alors, ça te va ?

- Oui, finit par dire Hermione. Je n'aurai pas finir mes devoirs le soir, j'aurai assez de temps pour faire les exercices d'arithmancie et terminer ma dissertation de potion…

- On a qu'à se retrouver dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, d'accord ?

- D'accord, confirma Hermione. Au déjeuner, j'y serai.

- Super, dit Ginny, tout sourire. Alors à demain ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Ginny s'était déjà engagée dans le trou en forme de cercle qui débouchait sur la salle comme de Gryffondor, alors que son frère lui grognait des mots durs sur son passage.

« - Bon, et bien… à demain, dit Hermione.

- Passe nous voir bientôt, d'accord ? »

Harry semblait vraiment inquiet. Soupçonneux, pleins de questions, elle le savait… mais tout de même inquiet pour elle. Hermione sourit malgré la situation.

« - Promis, dit-elle, plus gaiment que précédemment. Bonne nuit Ron.

- Bonne nuit, marmonna-t-il. »

Elle finit enfin par s'en aller, le cœur un peu plus léger à l'idée d'avoir quitté Harry, Ron et Ginny de façon plutôt positive. La perspective de se rapprocher de la dernière des Weasley l'enchantait et lui remontait le morale, qui était, il fallait le dire, maussadement bas ces dernières semaines…

« - Flocon de neige, dit Hermione ─ le mot de passe avait récemment changé.

- Oui, il y en a beaucoup ces derniers temps, répondit la peinture de la muse grecque, pensive, en laissant le passage à la préfète qui s'engouffra dans le trou secret. »

La salle commune était déserte, et aucun bruit provenant de la chambre de Drago Malefoy laissait trahir sa présence. Il semblait ne pas être encore revenu de la Grand Salle. D'un pas plus lourd qu'à l'accoutumé, Hermione laissa traîner ses pieds jusqu'au fauteuil le plus proche, et soupira de contentement lorsque la surface moelleuse rencontra son dos.

Son regard se posa alors sur un socle de marbre, proche de la fenêtre à rebord. Un magnifique vase en cristal reposait sur la surface irisée. Elle n'avait jamais fait attention à sa présence, et s'en étonna, d'autant qu'il était facilement remarquable de part sa beauté chatoyante. Mais en y pensant bien, elle n'avait jamais vraiment observé sa salle commune, se contentant de se poser de temps en temps sur le canapé sans regarder autour d'elle, puisque la plupart du temps, elle restait dans sa chambre, débarrassée de la présence du Serpentard.

Son attention se posa alors sur une forme ronde et rebondie sur le sol qui semblait briller à la lueur des bougies. Intriguée, Hermione se leva de son fauteuil, un peu moins fatiguée que précédemment, s'approcha de cette forme et s'aperçut qu'en réalité, c'était un pétale de rose rouge… et qu'il ne brillait pas par le feu des bougies, mais par lui-même.

Du bout des doigts, elle s'en empara le plus délicatement possible, avant de le poser au creux de sa main gauche. De petits scintillements vifs donnaient au pétale un air surnaturel, le rendaient presque instable, comme si, à tout instant, il allait s'enflammer et se répandre sous forme de cendres…

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression folle de se voir au travers de ce pétale de rose. Esseulé, il était là, seulement là, et errait, se cherchait, cherchait sa nature. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas vouloir faner. Malgré sa solitude, il était toujours aussi rouge ─ ce qui était d'ailleurs étonnant puisqu'il aurait du flétrir, et étrangement brillant…

Mais comment un unique pétale de rose, d'un genre particulier qui plus est, avait pu se retrouver dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef ? Elle n'avait pas rapporter de roses récemment, et elle ne pensait pas que Malefoy l'avait fait également, alors comment ?

Un toussotement hautain attira son attention et la fit légèrement sursauter. Sortant de sa contemplation et cessant de se poser des questions sur l'origine de ce pétale, elle se tourna et fit face aux deux orbes métallique de son homologue. Le visage fermé, l'allure impeccable, il semblait, rien que dans sa tenue, vouloir lui faire comprendre qu'ici, c'était lui le maître des lieux ─ mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça avec Hermione. Malefoy s'apprêtait à lui lancer une remarque piquante, quand il remarqua ce qu'elle tenait dans le creux de sa main et il fit un bond de deux jours dans sa mémoire.

L'indifférence qu'on lui accordait… Sa colère… Son indignation… La blessure dans son orgueil… La salle commune sens dessus dessous… Un explosion de cristal tranchant et étincelant… Et cette rose qui était apparue dans les dédalles d'eaux et de verres coupants… Les étincelles qui la faisaient briller de mille feux, la fascination qu'il avait éprouvée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle brûle sous ses yeux…

Et cette voix… Cette voix dans sa tête, cette voix chatoyante, dansante, plaintive, dans son crâne… Son prénom, comme une caresse, comme une torture…

_« - Drago… »_

Il divaguait, bon Dieu !

Retrouvant subitement ses esprits, il s'aperçut que Granger le dévisageait d'une façon étrange, comme s'il était malade. En y réfléchissant bien, il devait l'être un peu, si on s'attardait sur son visage blafard. La scrutant à son tour, il lui lança enfin d'un ton cinglant, où percevait cependant une légère bribe de malaise :

« - Tu as un problème, peut être, Granger ? »

Comme un poisson rouge hors de l'eau, elle se contenta d'entrouvrir la bouche, prise de cours par sa question. Drago comprit alors très vite que son absence de réponse était due au fait qu'elle était en proie à un combat intérieur particulièrement féroce. Apparemment, elle souhaitait lui dire quelque chose, mais une petite voix dans sa tête souhaitait fortement l'en dissuader…

« - Il faut qu'on parle, Malefoy, finit-elle par dire d'une voix sourde, lente, alors qu'elle fixait ses yeux dans les siens.

- Qu'on parle ? Et qu'on parle de quoi, au juste ? s'esclaffa-t-il, alors qu'une vague peur s'insinuait dans sa tête.

- Tu sais… de tout _ça_. »

Et c'était justement ce « _ça _» que voulait fuir Drago.

D'un air féroce, dissimulant agilement sa peur malgré le léger rosissement de ses joues blanches, il lui lança :

« - Je n'ai rien à te dire, et toi non plus d'ailleurs.

- Tu sais très bien que si, répliqua-t-elle, agacée par son entêtement stupide. Il y a un problème, Malefoy, tu sais qu'il y a un problème, et il n'a rien d'insignifiant.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? aboya-t-il. En quoi est-ce que je suis concerné dans tes problèmes de malheur ?

- Tu pourrais déjà me dire si tu as déjà vu une chose semblable ici, rétorqua Granger, en tendant sa main gauche vers Drago. »

Le pétale écarlate brillait toujours aussi fort dans la paume de sa main, et Drago éprouva de nouveau cette sensation de fascination, cette beauté sourde, qui émanait violemment de ce morceau de rose… Toujours plus étincelant, le pétale semblait vouloir s'enflammer à tout moment, il crépitait et désirait lancer des étincelles tout autour de lui.

« - Il ne brûle pas, murmura Drago pour lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne brûle pas ? répéta Granger, intrigué de le voir tout à coup si absent. »

Suivant les yeux de Malefoy, elle dirigea alors son regard sur le pétale rouge qui lui apparut plus brillant que jamais. Hermione fronça les sourcils, de nouveau intriguée par sa trouvaille. Allait-il réellement…?

« - Je l'ai trouvé par terre, dit-elle, alors qu'il relevait ses yeux alertes. Là. »

Elle désigna le pied de marbre sculpté, et le vit alors froncer, à son tour, les sourcils. Son air inquiet s'afficha un peu plus sur son visage blafard, et elle eut soudainement la certitude que, lui aussi, s'était retrouvé face à cette chose…

« - Tu m'as appelé, dit-il brusquement, son regard toujours fixé au pied du socle de marbre.

- Je… Quoi ? bredouilla-t-elle, surprise.

- La nuit où tu as été retrouvée dans la bibliothèque, continua-t-il, le ton monocorde. Tu m'as appelé. Je t'ai entendue. »

Effarée, Hermione se mit à chercher dans sa mémoire le souvenir qu'il essayait de lui faire se rappeler. Il la frappa d'un seul coup.

Oui, elle se souvenait maintenant… Elle se souvenait que dans sa détresse, alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait mourir d'un instant à l'autre, seule dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, elle avait murmuré plaintivement le prénom de son homologue. Comme si, aussi loin pouvait-il être, Malefoy allait l'entendre et saisir la gravité de son état. Comme s'ils étaient liés par une chose incontrôlable qui les entretenait, tous les deux, ensemble.

Elle croisa alors les yeux gris de Malefoy et fut parcourue d'un frisson de terreur, qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer. Comment avait-il pu entendre sa plainte, alors qu'elle se trouvait à l'autre bout du château ? Se trouvait-il en fait dans la bibliothèque quand son malheur l'avait submergé ?

« - J'étais ici, dit Malefoy, comme s'il devinait son trouble face à sa révélation. J'étais ici quand une rose est apparue, juste là, au même endroit.

- Comment…

- Je ne sais pas, asséna-t-il sèchement. Tu crois peut être que je suis devin, ou je ne sais quelle idiotie ? La seule chose dont je suis absolument certain, c'est que tout _ça_, c'est de ta faute. »

Son ton était dur, accusateur, et parvint à convaincre Hermione de sa culpabilité. Il avait raison. Si elle n'avait pas trouvé ce livre, Malefoy ne se serait pas blessé, ni elle-même avec la potion, et rien ne serait arrivé. Ils n'auraient sûrement pas fait ce rêve étrange, aussi…

« - Le rêve, murmura-t-elle, les yeux vifs. »

Elle le vit tressaillir. Visiblement, il ne souhaitait pas reparler de ce cauchemar qui lui avait fait passer une journée affreuse à le ressasser. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se douter que, tout comme elle, la comptine avait hanté les songes du Serpentard, s'était répétée inlassablement dans sa tête, comme si les voix aigres et ensorcelantes étaient toujours là, tout près de lui…

Elle aussi avait cette impression insécurisante. Cette sensation d'épiage constant, comme si quelqu'un s'était introduit dans sa tête et se complaisait à lui faire penser à tout ce qu'il désirait…

« - Je ne sais pas _pourquoi _j'ai rêvé de la même chose que toi, reprit Malefoy d'un ton cependant moins assuré, ni _pourquoi _j'ai entendu ces voix. Mais je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. Rien du tout !

- Non… Je crois que justement, tout à à voir avec ça, marmonna-t-elle sans le lâcher des yeux.

- Le tout, c'est _toi_, lança-t-il, acide, alors que ses yeux se plissaient de colère, toi et ton livre de malheur, avec tes potions bizarres que tu voles dans la réserves de Slughorn qui n'est même pas capable de se rendre compte que quelque chose disparaît. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fabriques avec cette potion, mais je te promets que tu ne vas pas t'en sortir aussi facilement, menaça-t-il, plus agressif que jamais.

- Il faut qu'on s'entraide, Malefoy ! cria-t-elle tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. Tu ne peux pas balayer d'un seul geste les évènements…

- Oh mais non, je ne peux pas, rétorqua-t-il en faisant volte face. Tu crois peut être que je peux balayer d'un seul geste ces marques que tu m'as faites ?

- Je ne t'ai rien fait, s'emporta-t-elle. Si tu n'avais pas touché à ce livre…

- Si tu n'avais pas remmené ce livre, je serai en paix et je ne serai pas la victime de tes petites manigances ! hurla-t-il. »

Il disparut alors dans les escaliers en colimaçon et, quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione perçut le claquement violent de la porte de sa chambre. Puis plus rien. Elle était là, debout au milieu de la salle commune, le teint rouge de colère, la respiration saccadée… et des cendres dans le creux de sa main gauche. Le pétale s'était embrasé et elle n'avait rien senti, ne s'en était même pas rendue compte, tout comme Malefoy. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, beaucoup trop sidérée par un tel phénomène. Elle pensa évasivement que, peut être, cet étrange pétale avait sentit sa colère et s'était alors mêlé au conflit, en faisant plus qu'un avec elle… comme si, tout au fond de lui, il faisait parti d'elle ?

_Quoi ? _pensa-t-elle, effarée. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, encore ?_

* * *

Alors... voici donc le chapitre 12 ! Assez bien ou non ? That's the question :B

Encore plus de mystère ici, et oui, mais j'adooore le mystère je crois que vous l'aviez remarqué, et j'aime aussi beaucoup la relation Drago/Hermione qui ne se transforme pas en sucette rose rapidement, ça traîne ça traîne, et moi yé souis contente, hihi

Come on guys, **une review** et peut être qu'Hermione ne vous agressera pas en sortant de la Grande Salle :3

Avant que j'oublie, ma petite question de fin de chapitre: **Si vous deviez choisir un endroit de Poudlard où vous cacher pour faire des bêtises en tout genre, laquelle ça serait ? ;)**

Enfin, pour répondre à **ma précédente question**, mon moment préféré de la saga est beaucoup trop difficile à choisir bien évidemment, mais je crois que j'ai un faible pour le moment de Courtyard Apocalypse, où le trio doit se rendre au hangar pour retrouver Nagini, vous savez, ce moment où ils traversent tout Poudlard... ou alors l'instant de Statues, oh oui j'adore ce moment, ahhhhhhhh (je marche par musique de fond, si vous arrivez pas à situer ces moments... je peux rien pour vous, hihi)

Des bisous magiiiiiiiiiiiiques


End file.
